Takara Mono
by Cyaaz
Summary: Keduanya sangat berbeda, namun saling menerima satu sama lain. Mereka terpisahkan oleh dunia, namun tetap terikat oleh takdir. Jalan hidup yang mereka lalui begitu keras, mengajarkan makna dari takara mono yang sesungguhnya...
1. Takara Mono 01

_Halo, halo..._

A_ssalamuallaikum, salam sejahtera bagi kita semuaaa..._

_#nervous_

_Ehm, lama tdk berjumpa, lama bngt ya Cyaaz hiatus.._

_Smpai grogi mau balik k sini, takut digebuk masa penagih hutang._

_Akan tetapi... Mmang Cyaaz diberi berkah oleh Allah untuk ttp menulis meski bnyk hutang._

_Jd mau tdk mau Cyaaz tetap menyalurkannya dalam FF ttg AsuCaga tercinta._

_Klau readers merasa krg berkenan ya tdk apa2, lbih baik tdk mmbaca Fic baru yg Cyaaz publish, terutama yg takut kena php (tdk tamat)._

_Oke sekian saja pembukaan dr Cyaaz, silakan dinikmati dan smoga terhibur dg Fic terbaru ini.._

Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz.

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter 01**

"Athrun!"

Di tengah sejuknya udara pagi, Athrun mendengar suara seorang gadis memanggil dari kejauhan. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum seketika, mengetahui orang yang sejak tadi ia nanti akhirnya datang. Suara gadis itu terdengar riang, menggambarkan pribadi yang polos dan penuh keceriaan. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, barulah Athrun dapat merasakan keberadaan gadis itu berdiri di dekatnya dengan nafas memburu. Seperti biasa, gadis itu pasti berlari menghampirinya dengan penuh semangat hingga tak memperhatikan nafasnya sendiri.

"Kau terlambat, Cagalli." Athrun menyambut kedatangan sang sahabat, sesungguhnya ia mulai mencemaskan gadis itu. "Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

Cagalli, gadis belia yang saat ini masih berdiri di dekat Athrun tertawa kecil. "Maaf, tadi aku terlalu asyik berburu di hutan." Athrun merasakan Cagalli duduk di sisinya, mereka duduk di atas sebuah batu besar yang sama.

"Berburu?" Athrun terheran, namun tak lama ia mendapati sebuah keranjang rotan berada dalam pangkuannya. Segera ia meraba dan mencari tahu apa isi dari keranjang tersebut, butiran-butiran kecil dengan aroma manis dan segar. "Beri?"

"Ya, buah beri segar yang tumbuh liar di hutan." Ucap Cagalli dengan kebanggaan tersirat dalam nada bicaranya. "Makanlah, sudah kucuci bersih dan rasanya benar-benar lezat!"

"Hoo…" Athrun menyeringai, lalu mengambil satu buah beri segar dalam keranjang dengan tangan kanannya. "Hari ini kau menjadi pemburu beri."

Cagalli tertawa. "Ya, apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Asalkan kau tidak membawakanku jamur beracun, aku tidak keberatan."

Athrun mendengar Cagalli tersedak ketika ia menyindirnya, jelas sekali Athrun sedang membicarakan jamur bulat yang dibawa gadis itu beberapa hari lalu dan membuat mereka berdua sakit perut setelah memakannya. "Iya, iya, aku tahu!" Ucap Cagalli dengan nada kesal. "Aku sudah membaca buku tentang jamur dan tanaman beracun yang kau berikan padaku, aku takkan salah membawa makanan lagi!"

Lagi, Athrun tertawa kecil mendapati respon sang sahabat yang terdengar kesal sekaligus malu di saat yang bersamaan. "Terima kasih, Cagalli."

"….." Gadis di sampingnya tidak menjawab.

Keheningan sempat tercipta di antara mereka, membuat Athrun tak kuasa menahan pikirannya untuk melayang jauh. Dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, Athrun dapat mendengar suara gemericik air mengalir dari sungai yang terletak tidak jauh di belakaang mereka. Sesekali angin sepoi datang menyapa, terselip aroma khas dedaunan hijau musim semi pada tiap hembusan. Sungguh tempat yang tentram dan menenangkan, membuat siapa pun akan merasa nyaman menghabiskan keseharian mereka di sana.

Sekilas Athrun mengenang kembali hari-hari yang telah ia lalui di tempat ini, di bawah naungan pohon bersama Cagalli yang selalu menemaninya. Mereka bermain, tertawa, bercengkrama dan terkadang menangis bersama. Tak segan membagi segala rasa suka dan duka dalam dada, menjalin sebuah ikatan yang semakin kuat di setiap harinya.

"Sudah kuputuskan!" Di tengah lamunannya, Athrun mendengar Cagalli tiba-tiba mengangkat suara. "Besok aku akan memetik apel untuk kita! Tadi aku sudah memeriksa dan melihat ada beberapa pohon yang buahnya siap dipanen!"

Athrun dapat merasakan semangat serta keceriaan yang tersirat dari suara sang sahabat, ia pun tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Sejujurnya Athrun sangat mengagumi kepribadian Cagalli yang periang, positif dan hangat. Ia juga menyadari bahwa hati gadis itu sangatlah tulus, tidak sedikitpun niatan buruk tersembunyi di dalamnya. Seandainya semua orang dapat melihat Cagalli sebagaimana Athrun melihatnya…

"Maaf, Cagalli..." Senyuman Athrun berubah menjadi senyum miris, wajahnya tertunduk ketika ia meminta maaf pada sang sahabat. "Besok aku tidak bisa datang."

"Huh?" Tentu saja, Cagalli pasti terheran mendapati respon Athrun. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu lusa saja kita-."

"Lusa pun tidak bisa." Athrun memotong ucapan Cagalli. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan datang untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama."

Athrun mendengar suara benda jatuh, pasti Cagalli menjatuhkan buah beri di tangannya, kemudian ia pun merasakan gadis itu berdiri dan menyentuh bahunya. "Athrun, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu, terdengar jelas jika ia merasa cemas sekaligus bingung. "Apa telah terjadi sesuatu? Apa aku sudah membuat kesalahan?"

Athrun segera menggeleng, ia pun menggenggam tangan Cagalli yang masih berada di bahunya. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku hanya… Aku harus pergi keluar dari kerajaan untuk beberapa lama."

Cagalli sempat terdiam, membuat Athrun ikut merasa cemas. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat gadis itu bersedih.

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya Cagalli kembali bertanya. "Untuk apa kau keluar dari Junius Seven?"

"Aku, aku harus pergi ke beberapa tempat untuk belajar." Athrun menjawab dengan gugup, tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Cagalli. "Ayah berkata jika aku harus belajar tentang banyak hal yang ada di luar Junius Seven, aku harus mengenal dan mengunjungi berbagai belahan dunia untuk memperluas ilmu pengetahuanku."

Lagi, Cagalli tak segera memberikan respon, membuat Athrun gelisah. "Hmm, ya, tentu saja." Setelah beberapa saat barulah gadis itu bersuara. "Ayahmu benar, sangat penting bagimu untuk belajar dan menambah pengetahuan tentang kerajaan lain." Ia pun kembali duduk di samping Athrun, tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain. "Akan sepi rasanya kalau kau tidak ada, tapi-."

"Cagalli!" Athrun kembali memotong kalimat sang sahabat, ia pun menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan kedua tangan erat-erat. "Kau mau menungguku?" Ia bertanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Mungkin memang akan lama, tapi maukah kau menungguku?" Athrun merasakan sensasi hangat pada wajahnya. "Aku pasti akan kembali dan menemuimu di sini, karena itulah, Cagalli…"

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" Kini giliran Cagalli yang memotong kalimat Athrun. "Tentu saja aku akan menunggumu, memangnya aku akan pergi ke mana?" Gadis itu terdengar sedikit kesal. "Tentu kau tahu, aku tidak punya tempat lain dan aku tidak punya siapa pun." Kini suaranya mulai terdengar sedih. "Hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang mau menerima dan berteman denganku, Athrun…"

"….." Athrun menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas panjang, meneguhkah hatinya. "Terima kasih, Cagalli. Aku akan segera kembali setelah semuanya selesai."

Cagalli tertawa kecil, lalu ia mengusap punggung tangan Athrun dengan lembut. "Ya, aku akan menunggu di sini."

Mendengar ucapan Cagalli membuat Athrun merasa lega, keduanya sepakat mengikat janji. Meski terpisah, mereka takkan melupakan satu sama lain. Apa pun yang terjadi, Athrun pasti akan kembali dan Cagalli akan setia menunggu kepulangannya. Bagi Athrun dan Cagalli, di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang lebih berharga dibandingkan dengan ikatan di antara mereka.

_Dan saat aku kembali nanti, semuanya akan berbeda._

**_\- Takara Mono -_**

Hari yang indah di Morgenroete, mentari bersinar tanpa terhalang awan sedikit pun. Kerajaan yang terletak di sebelah selatan Junius Seven ini memang diberkahi dengan iklim tropis yang ramah. Para penduduk kerajaan menggantungkan hidup mereka pada pertanian, ternak dan perkebunan. Berkat tanah mereka yang subur dan kondisi iklim yang mendukung, tak sedikit hasil panen dari Morgenroete dijual hingga ke kerajaan tetangga.

Ya, Morgenroete dan Junius Seven memang menjalin hubungan kerjasama yang baik; Morgenroete membagi kekayaan alam mereka, sedangkan Junius Seven membagi ilmu yang mereka miliki. Hubungan kerjasama di antara kedua kerajaan senantiasa terjalin dengan sangat baik hingga satu kerajaan akan dengan segera memberi uluran tangan ketika kerajaan lain sedang mengalami masalah.

"Tahun ini kita beruntung, hasil panen akan kembali melimpah meski musim hujan belum juga datang."

"Pembukaan lahan perkebunan juga tidak mengalami banyak kendala, kita bisa mulai menebar benih secepatnya."

"Ini semua berkat peralatan baru yaang dibagikan oleh Raja Mwu La Flaga!"

"Sistem pengairan juga semakin dikembangkan, dengan ini Morgenroete akan makmur lagi!"

"Bersulang untuk Raja!"

Seorang pemuda duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan, menghadap sebuah meja bundar dengan segelas minuman di tangan. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar beberapa orang petani saling bertukar kata, membicarakan hasil panen mereka yang diperkirakan akan melimpah dan sosok sang raja yang mereka hormati. Tak sedikit kata pujian ditujukan pada sang Raja, Mwu La Flaga, menandakan betapa sang raja sangat dicintai oleh rakyat kerajaan.

Tak banyak yang tahu jika raja Mwu bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang berjasa dalam panen raya yang akan mereka peroleh tahun ini, sebenarnya raja Mwu meminta bantuan pada kerajaan tetangga untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang dihadapi Morgenroete. Kerajaan ini mungkin dikenal luas karena kemakmuran dan hasil alam yang melimpah, namum memiliki kelemahan dalam ilmu pengetahuan dan tenaga kerja ahli. Karena itulah sebagai negara yang menjalin hubungan baik dengan Morgenroete, Junius Seven memberikan bantuan dalam membangun sistem irigasi dan mendatangkan alat pendukung pertanian.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan ketika seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan menghampirinya. "Aegis sudah siap, kita bisa berangkat kapan pun kau mau."

"Baiklah, Andrew," pemuda berkemeja putih tulang dengan _vest_ kehitaman itu berdiri, nampak postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan tegap. "Kita berangkat sekarang agar lusa bisa sampai di Junius Seven sebelum gelap."

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Athrun." Andrew, pria berkulit kecoklatan tadi merespon dengan penuh rasa hormat.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya beranjak keluar dari kedai minuman dan melangkah menuju tempat peristirahatan di mana rekan-rekan mereka menunggu. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka menetap di Morgenroete sebagai utusan dari Junius Seven, sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Athrun merasa tenang setelah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas dari ayahnya, membuktikan kemampuannya sebagai penerus kerajaan. Ya, Athrun adalah seorang pangeran, ia adalah putra tunggal dari Patrick Zala, raja Junius Seven saat ini.

"Hey, tunggu!" langkah Athrun terhenti ketika dua orang bocah laki-laki berlari melewatinya. "Sting! Auel! Tunggu aku!" Kini datang seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang. Gadis itu berupaya mengejar kedua bocah yang baru saja melewati Athrun, karena terburu-buru ia malah tersandung dan jatuh tepat di hadapan sang pangeran. "Aduh… Sakit!"

Athrun segera membantu gadis kecil yang jatuh telungkup di hadapanjya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" ia memastikan gadis kecil itu tidak terluka, lalu membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor. "Ayo, bangunlah."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, lalu berdiri dengan bantuan Athrun. "Te-terima kasih, Tuan." Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat bertatapan langsung dengan Athrun.

"Lain kali lebih berhati-hatilah saat bermain, mengerti?" Gadis kecil di hadapan athrun mengangguk, Athrun yang saat ini berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan gadis itu kemudian tersenyum. "Bagus, sekarang pergilah," ia menoleh dan menunjuk pada kedua bocah yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka. "Lihat, kakak-kakakmu menunggu."

"Stellar! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru bocah yang lebih tinggi.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Bocah yang lain ikut berseru sambil melambaikan tangan di tengah keramaian.

"Iya, tunggu aku!" Stellar kembali menatap Athrun setelah menjawab panggilan kakak-kakanya, ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih untuk yang kedua kalinya sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Athrun memperhatikan Stellar hingga gadis itu sampai pada kedua kakaknya, ketiganya kemudian bergandengan tangan dan berjalan beriringan. Tanpa sadar Athrun tersenyum, ia merasakan sensasi hangat memenuhi dadanya hanya dengan memperhatikan moment kecil ketiga bersaudara itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Morgenroete sudah melewati masa krisisnya." Suara Andrew memecah lamunan Athrun, membuat pemuda berambut navy blue itu berdiri. "Karena bantuanmu, kerajaan ini tidak akan kekurangan persediaan pangan meski musim paceklik berlanjut."

"Ya, kuharap begitu." Athrun kembali melangkah bersama Andrew, menghampiri seekor kuda berbulu coklat kemerahan miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan imbalan yang kita dapatkan? Apakah Raja Flaga sudah membayar dengan pantas?" Tanya Andrew selagi ia bersiap menunggangi kuda hitam kesayangannya.

Athrun pun naik ke punggung Aegis, lalu mengedikkan bahunya. "Masalah itu kuserahkan pada ayah, beliau yang akan membuat kesepakatan dengan Raja Flaga."

Andrew menggeleng pelan. "Padahal tidak ada salahnya jika kau meminta sedikit bagian di luar kesepakatan antar raja. Kau yang sudah bekerja keras dalam menyelesaikan masalah-masalah di Morgenroete ini, Athrun."

"Bagiku, melihat rakyat Morgenroete bersuka-cita saja sudah cukup." Ia mulai menunggangi Aegis menuju perbatasan kota, diikuti Andrew dan beberapa rekan mereka di belakang. "Lagipula aku juga belajar banyak hal di sini, aku merasa sudah impas."

Lagi, Andrew menggeleng pelan. Pangeran muda yang satu ini memang dikenal terlalu baik, ia tak pernah menolak permintaan dari siapa pun, tak juga meminta imbalan dari mereka. Di samping itu ia juga gemar menuntut ilmu, mempelajari berbagai hal dari seluruh penjuru bumi. Sudah belasan tahun Andrew mendampingi sang pangeran, membuatnya sangat mengenal sifat dan prilaku Athrun. Pemuda ini akan menjadi sosok seorang raja yang bijak dan bisa diandalkan, Andrew yakin akan hal itu. Hanya tersisa sedikit masalah…

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, Athrun kerap menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap hamparan langit luas dan butiran awan putih yang menghiasinya. Terkadang tatapannya menyapu pemandangan di sekeliling mereka, mengamati setiap sudut yang terjangkau oleh kedua matanya. Setelah itu tatapannya akan kembali ke depan, namun sinar matanya meredup. Terlihat jelas, pemuda itu sudah larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Hal ini sering sekali terjadi, kapan pun dan di manapun. Andrew terus memperhatikan gelagat aneh dang pangeran, namun enggan mempertanyakannya langsung. Tak jarang ia juga mendapati Athrun tiba-tiba kehilangan fokus di saat genting akibat kebiasaannya larut dalam pemikiran panjang, membuat keadaan menjadi kacau hanya karena sebuah kesalahan kecil.

Apa yang selalu mengganjal pikirannya? Mungkin dia sedang mencari sesuatu? Apakah dia masih belum terbiasa dengan segala sesuatu yang dia lihat? Atau dia selalu belajar dan mengamati keadaan di sekitar hingga mengganggu fokusnya? Sudah sejak sekian lama Andrew mengamati dan menyadari kebiasaan buruk sang pangeran, namun hingga saat ini ia masih belum menemukan alasan di balik kegelisahan pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

**_\- Takara Mono -_**

"Pangeran sudah tiba!"

"Pangeran Athrun kembali!"

"Ayo berkumpul!"

"Siapkan penyambutan!"

Sorak sorai bergemuruh di sepanjang jalan dari gerbang masuk kerajaan hingga ke istana Junius Seven. Ribuan penduduk terlihat begitu gembira, menyambut kedatangan pangeran yang sempat pergi selama beberapa bulan dari kerajaan. Athrun memang dicintai oleh rakyatnya, ia dikenal sebagai seorang pangeran yang berwibawa namun tetap sederhana. Athrun lebih sering muncul sebagai orang biasa di tengah masyarakat dibanding sebagai seorang bangsawan. Pemuda bermarga Zala itu lebih suka berbaur dengan rakyat tanpa membawa-bawa statusnya.

"Penyambutannya meriah sekali." Andrew berkomentar ketika ia dan rombongannya hendak memasuki halaman istana, ia memperhatikan ratusan penduduk di sekeliling mereka. "Yah, walaupun tidak semeriah dengan yang waktu itu." Andrew tersenyum mengenang masa lalu. "Saat itu semua orang sampai berpesta semalaman."

Athrun tertawa kecil, ia menatap Andrew dari ekor matanya. "Apalah arti kepergian kita kali ini dibandingkan dengan saat itu?" Ia kembali menatap lurus ke gerbang istana.

"Benar juga, waktu itu kita pergi selama enam tahun lamanya." Andrew menyetujui sang pangeran. "Waktu yang cukup lama hingga mampu membuat orang-orang hampir melupakan kita."

Tanpa Andrew ketahui, kata-katanya barusan membuat Athrun tersentak. Pemuda itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tali kekang dan dahinya mengerut. Enam tahun, benarkah enam tahun merupakan jangka waktu yang terlalu panjang? Apakah dalam enam tahun seluruh dunia akan mengalami perubahan hingga semua terasa berbeda? Hanya dalam waktu enam tahun… Apakah kita mampu melupakan orang yang kita cintai?

"Selamat datang, Pangeran." Pemikiran panjang athrun terhenti ketika salah seorang penjaga mengucapkan salam dan hormat kepadanya.

Athrun dan rombongannya mulai memasuki kawasan istana. Mereka melewati gerbang besar berwarna hitam dengan puluhan prajurit berjaga di sekitarnya. Begitu masuk, meraka disambut dengan pemandangan halaman istana yang cantik. Tatanan bunga dan tanaman hias di halaman istana begitu rapi dan elegan, didominasi warna hijau rerumputan dan putih dari bunga alyssum. Terlihat dua buah kolam dengan air mancur di kedua sisi halaman, terpisahkan oleh jalan utama menuju pintu masuk istana.

Tak lama Athrun dan rombongannya terpisah dari kuda yang mereka tunggangi, melangkah masuk ke dalam istana megah bernuansa putih dan biru. Interior istana tersebut juga terbilang elegan dengan pemilihan ornamen yang tepat. Raja Patrick memang dikenal sebagai seorang yang berselera tinggi, beliau juga selalu menuntut kesempurnaan. Sangat berbeda dengan putra tunggalnya yang lebih luwes dan mementingkan kesederhanaan.

"Bagus sekali, Athrun." Patrick menepuk bahu putra tunggalnya, ia tersenyum puas. Saat ini ia dan Athrun sudah berada di ruang baca istana setelah Andrew dan yang lain mendapat sambutan resmi dari sang Raja dan undur diri. Patrick begitu puas dan bangga terhadap putra semata wayangnya, membuatnya yakin bahwa Athrun benar-benar akan menjadi penerusnya yang sempurna di kemudian hari. "Inilah yang selalu kuharapkan darimu, Nak."

"…." Athrun tidak nampak senang mendengar pujian dari sang ayah, ia hanya duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

Patrick berjalan memutari punggung Athrun, lalu duduk di kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Sosoknya begitu tegas, berwibawa dan penuh kharisma seorang raja. "Sudah lebih dari delapan tahun aku membimbing dan mengasahmu sampai sejauh ini, kurasa sudah saatnya kau mulai mendukung kerajaan dengan lebih mandiri." Pria berjubah keabu-abuan itu membuka lembaran kertas di atas meja yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan Athrun. "Mulai besok aku akan menempatkanmu dalam satuan infestigasi bersama Dacosta. Tugas dan kewajibanmu bukan hanya meliputi keamanan Junius Seven, tapi juga-."

"Ayah," Athrun membuat Patrick sontak menatapnya. "Apa yang ayah minta?" Patrick mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berapa imbalan yang ayah minta dari Morgenroete untuk bantuan yang kita berikan pada mereka?"

Patrick mendengus. "Memang apa urusannya denganmu? Aku dan Flaga sudah sepakat mengenai hal itu." Athrun masih menuntut jawaban. "Aku meminta tiga per empat bagian dari hasil panen mendatang."

"Apa?!" Kedua mata Athrun melebar seketika. "Ayah! Itu keterlaluan! Mereka baru saja mengalami gagal panen dan saat pada akhirnya mereka bisa menuai hasil yang bagus, ayah malah-."

"Jika kita tidak menyuplai peralatan dan mengembangkan infrastruktur mereka, Morgenroete akan selamanya kekurangan pangan." Patrick tak membiarkan Athrun menceramahinya begitu saja. "Aku hanya meminta imbalan satu kali dalam bentuk hasil panen, bukan menjajah atau memeras mereka selama bertahun-tahun."

"Tapi, Ayah! Seharusnya ayah hanya-."

"Cukup, Athrun! Aku sama sekali tidak meminta pendapat darimu! Semua keputusan yang kuambil adalah mutlak!" Patrick berhasil membungkam putranya. "Sekarang pergilah! Siapkan dirimu untuk besok dan jangan ulangi apa yang baru saja kau lakukan karena lain kaali aku tidak akan tinggal diam."

Athrun mengepalkan tangannya, meredam rasa kecewa dan amarah dalam dada. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan sang ayah. Pemuda itu pun ambruk di atas ranjangnya, berupaya menenangkan diri. Ia sangat menghormati sang ayah yang tegas, disiplin dan berwibawa, namun ia tidak dapat menerima sifat egois dan tindakan beliau yang kadang terlalu keras. Demi keuntungan kerajaannya sendiri, Patrick mampu mematok harga tinggi pada kerajaan lain dan bahkan mengambil kesempatan dalam masalah mereka.

_Apakah aku harus mengambil jalan yang sama seperti ayah?_ Athrun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, menatap kosong pada langit-langit kecoklatan kamarnya. Tak lama ia lalu bangkit dan beranjak pada sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan, ditatapnya sebuah lukisan kecil di atas meja tersebut.

Lukisan itu berisikan sosok Athrun yang masih sangat muda, sekitar enam atau tuju tahun. Di samping kirinya berdiri sang ayah yang nampak berwibawa seperti biasanya dan di samping kanan Athrun duduklah seorang wanita dengan senyum hangat menghiasi wajahnya. Wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Athrun, terlihat jelas bahwa ia sangat menyayangi putra semata wayangnya. Athrun pun masih dapat mengingat sosok sang ibu, beliau selalu memandikannya dengan kasih sayang hingga saat terakhir.

Athrun menghela nafas panjang sembari mengusap lukisan yang selalu mampu mendamaikan hatinya. Setelah itu ia kembali beranjak dan melangkah pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Di luar masih terang, cahaya keemasan sang mentari masih menyinari Junius Seven. Athrun memutuskan untuk menghirup udara segar di luar istana, mengunjungi tempat yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia sambangi. Mungkin kerinduan terhadap saang ibu akan sedikit terobati, mungkin kegelisahan ini akan mampu terusir dari dadanya.

Athrun melangkahkan kakinya ke timur kerajaan, mengambil rute yang tidak banyak dilalui orang untuk menghindari sorotan rakyat. Dalam keheningan ia menyusuri jalan setapak hingga perbatasan ke hutan. Tak ada seorang pun datang ke tempat itu di sore hari, mengingat hutan merupakan tempat yang cukup berbahaya saat petang menjelang. Langkah pemuda berambut navy blue itu terhenti sesaat sebelum ia memasuki wilayah hutan, ia berpaling dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

Tidak jauh dari perbatasan hutan, terletak sebuah kawasan pemakaman yang cukup luas membentang. Athrun memasuki kawasan tersebut, melangkah jauh hingga tiba di hadapan sederet makam yang nampak berbeda dari yang lain. Makam-makam tersebut jauh lebih terawat dan dijaga kebersihannya, tertera marga ternama pada setiap nisan, melambangkan darah bangsawan yang terhormat. Di antara makam-makam tersebut, Athrun kini berdiri tepat di hadapan sebuah makam bertuliskan nama sang ibunda yang telah wafat, ditatapnya lekat-lekat nisan dengan ukiran nama "Lenore Zala."

Athrun hanya berdiri di sana sambil menatap sayu makam sang ibu yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi, betapa sesungguhnya ia sangat menyesalkan hal itu. Namun kenangan indah bersama sang ibu selalu mampu menguatkan hatinya, beliau lah yang mampu membentuk kepribadian Athrun menjadi seorang yang berhati lembut dan pengertian. Di saat sang ayah selalu mendidiknya dengan keras dan menuntutnya untuk menjadi seoraang penerus yang sempurna, Lenore hadir memberi kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang putra.

_Jika saja bukan karenamu, ibu… Mungkin aku akan tumbuh menjadi boneka bagi ayah._ Athrun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit senja yang mulai berubah kemerahan. _Jika saja bukan karena kalian, aku…_

Tanpa sadar Athrun mengepalkan tangannya, rasa sakit tiba-tiba datang merasuk dalam dada. Kekecewaan, kesedihan dan amarah menyatu. Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar dalam benaknya, namun tak ada satupun yang terjawab. Entah sudah berapa lama, entah sudah berapa kali ia berupaya mengusir rasa sakit ini. 14 tahun yang lalu ia pergi dengan harapan besar membara dalam dada, 14 tahun yang lalu ia berjuang dengan begitu keras untuk dapat meraih apa yang diimpikannya, 14 tahun yang lalu ia melangkah untuk dapat melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda. Namun 14 tahun yang lalu… Ia pun kehilangan miliknya yang paling berharga.

_Ada apa, Cagalli…?_ Untuk ke sekian kalinya Athrun melontarkan pertanyaan besar itu pada hamparan langit yang ia temui. _Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu?_

**_\- To Be Continued -_**

_Dan... Cukup smpai d skni dulu ya Chapter-nya._

_Smoga Cyaaz ttp dlm mood yg baik jd bs lanjutin smpe tamat._

_#dihajarmasa_

_ThaThank you buat readers, silakan review jika berkenan._

_smkin bnyk yg review, sling sapa/mmberi masukan, smkin Cyaaz termotivasi untuk ttp nulis d Fandom ini._

_Makasih buat beta reader-ku, si kelinci dan si panda (bukan singa)._

_Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!_


	2. Takara Mono 02

_I am back!_

_Cyaaz berupaya update dg jadwal intrnsitas terbaik, semoga bisa menarik kembali readers reviewers yg mungkin sedang move on._

_:p_

_Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz._

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter 02**

Clotho, Orga dan Shani; ketiga bersaudara itu menjelajah masuk ke dalam hutan Onogoro yang luas. Siang dan malam mereka lalui bersama dalam naungan pepohonan, ditemani semilir angin yang tidak menentu. Berbagai hambatan telah mereka lalui selama beberapa hari terakhir, mulai dari jalan yang terjal hingga berpapasan dengan binatang buas. Cuaca yang tidak bersahabat pun sesekali datang mengusik. Namun semua itu tidaklah jadi penyurut semangat bagi mereka yang sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Artemis, sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di sisi utara hutan Onogoro.

Ini adalah hari ke delapan bagi mereka, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya; mereka berencana untuk mencari tempat yang tepat di mana mereka dapat beristirahat setelah pekerjaan mereka terselesaikan. Ketiganya membagi tugas dengan adil; Clotho menyiapkan tempat untuk bermalam, Shani mengumpulkan kayu bakar dan air sedangkan Orga berburu makanan. Semua nampak baik-baik saja, semua berjalan sesuai rencana dan perkiraan mereka. Jika terus seperti ini, tidak lama lagi mereka akan pulang ke Artemis dengan berpuas hati.

"Orga!" Clotho menyerukan nama salah seorang saudaranya, saat ini ia sedang menyiapkan api di tengah hutan. "Apa yang kau dapat untuk makan malam kita?"

Orga menyeringai dari kejauhan, menghampiri kedua saudaranya yang sudah menunggu. "Aku menemukan anak rusa dan kelinci." Ia menyerahkan hasil buruannya pada Shani yang duduk tidak jauh dari Clotho.

"Kenapa kau tidak memburu yang lebih besar?" Shani nampak kurang puas dengan hasil buruan Orga, ia mulai memotong leher rusa dengan pisau di tangannya.

"Memburu binatang yang masih muda itu jauh lebih menyenangkan." Lagi, ia menyeringai. "Kau tidak tahu betapa puasnya aku melihat induk mereka berusaha melindungi anak-anaknya, tapi gagal."

Clotho menggeleng pelan. "Biar kutebak, mulanya kau melumpuhkan sang induk, lalu membuatnya melihat anak-anak mereka mati perlahan?" Orga mengangguk enteng. "Kau memang pembunuh berdarah dingin."

Orga tertawa keras penuh keangkuhan. "Bukannya kau juga sama saja? Kita ini bersaudara!"

Shani ikut tertawa. "Lagipula mereka hanya binatang dungu, tidak perlu bersimpati pada mereka." Ia beralih pada kelinci di samping perapian yang sudah menyala. "Mereka diciptakan untuk jadi makanan kita, tidak lebih."

Sekali lagi, Clotho menggeleng pelan. "Jika kalian terus bicara dan bersikap seperti itu, roh hutan Onogoro akan datang dan menghukum kalian."

"Apa? Roh hutan? Apa itu?" Orga menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Roh suci penjaga hutan Onogoro," Shani menjawab pertanyaan Orga sambil memotong kaki kelinci dengan hati-hati. "Konon roh itu akan muncul dan mengusir setiap orang yang merusak atau mengganggu ketentraman hutan ini." Ia melirik pada Chlotho. "Memangnya kau percaya pada cerita konyol seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Clotho tertawa. "Itu hanyalah cerita konyol yang beredar dalam masyarakat!"

Clotho, Orga dan Shani pun tertawa keras bersama-sama. "Kalau pun dia benar-benar ada, kita bisa menangkapnya." Celetuk Shani.

"Ya, kita bawa pulang sebagai cindra mata." Tambah Orga.

"Benar-benar konyol!" Clotho masih tertawa. "Mana mungkin ada roh yang-."

_Grrr…._

Tawa Clotho dan yang lainnya terhenti seketika, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara aneh dari balik pepohonan di sekitar mereka. Mereka segera mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah untuk mencari tahu apa yang baru saja yang mereka dengar. Hari sudah menjelang petang, sulit untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang mereka hadapi saat ini. Bayang-bayang dedaunan dan batang pohon yang menjulang tinggi membuat cahaya yang masuk ke dalam hutan menipis.

_Grrrr!_

Lagi, suara itu menggema dari setiap celah pohon, mengepung Clotho dan kedua saudaranya. Kini mereka telah bersiap dengan senjata andalan masing-masing, bersiaga membela diri dari serangan apa pun. Shani menggenggam pisau tajam yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk memotong daging rusa dan kelinci, Clotho menggapai busur dan anak panah di sampingnya dan Orga menghunus pedang di punggungnya.

"Kalian melihat seduatu?" Shani bertanya pada kedua saudaranya.

"Tidak." Jawab Clotho singkat, masih mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya dengan seksama.

"Itu bukan suara harimau atau beruang." Orga justru menyeringai, seolah merasa tertantang. "Menarik! Akan kubunuh dan kujadikan kepalanya sebagai pajangan."

Hening, selama beberapa menit keheningan menyelimuti udara di sekeliling mereka. Hal itu tentu membuat Shani, Orga dan Clotho semakin gelisah. Tak tahan berdiam terlalu lama, akhirnya Orga mengambil langkah maju. Ia berjalan perlahan dengan bilah pedang di tangan kanan, menyisir deretan pohon dan semak belukar di sekitarnya. Sementara itu Clotho mengawasi sisi lain dari hutan, mewaspadai serangan dari belakang. Sedangkan Shani mengikuti langkah Orga, memberi dukungan pada saudara berambut hijaunya dari belakang.

"Shani, awas!" Tiba-tiba Shani mendengar Clotho berteriak dari belakang, membuatnya berpaling seketika. Namun sayang, responnya sedikit terlambat. "Shani!"

"Clotho, Apa yang-!" Orga yang berada cukup jauh di depan ikut menoleh ke belakang, kedua matanya membulat seketika. "Ka-Kau?!"

**_\- Takara Mono -_**

"Pastikan penjagaan di sekitar pintu utara diperketat." Athrun memberi arahan kepada beberapa orang prajurit istana. "Orang-orang itu mengincar gudang persenjataan kita, mereka akan memilih rute terpendek."

"Baik, Pangeran." Salah satu prajurit menjawab, namun sang pangeran tampak tidak senang mendengarnya. "Ma-maaf, maksud saya, baik, Tuan!"

Athrun mengangguk. "Sekali lagi kuingatkan, di sini aku hanyalah Athrun yang mengemban tanggung jawab sebagai tangan kanan Andrew bersama dengan Dacosta, mereka adalah senior bagiku." Tatapan matanya begitu tegas. "Jangan ada yang membawa nama Zala! Di sini aku bukanlah pangeran!"

"Baik, kami mengerti!" Para prajurit menjawab dengan serentak. Tak lama kemudian, satu per satu dari mereka undur diri untuk kembali melaksanakan tugas.

Tidak terasa sudah lebih dari empat bulan sejak Athrun terlibat dalam satuan infestigasi bersama Dacosta dengan Andrew sebagai pimpinan mereka. Pemuda berambut _navy blue _ini mendapat beban dan tanggung jawab yang cukup besar dan berbeda dari yang selama ini ia terima dari sang ayah. Sebelumnya ia hanya melakukan segalanya sesuai perintah sang raja, kali ini ia dituntut untuk lebih mandiri dan tepat dalam mengambil keputusan.

"Hari yang melelahkan, huh?" Di tengah kesibukannya, Athrun menerima kunjungan dari seorang rekan kerja; Dacosta. "Ini belum apa-apa, kau sama sekali belum pernah terjun ke medan pertarungan."

Athrun mengedikkan bahu sembari mengambil tempat duduk di kursi terdekat. "Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan peperangan." Ucapnya jujur. "Lebih baik jika kita menyelesaikan setiap masalah antar kerajaan dengan damai."

"Pertarungan tidak selalu ada dalam peperangan, Athrun." Dacosta duduk di hadapan Athrun. "Terkadang kita harus bertarung untuk mencegah terjadinya perang itu sendiri."

"Seperti… Bertarung dengan mereka yang menginginkan kudeta?" Tanya Athrun.

"Tepat sekali." Jawab Dacosta. "Kita harus selalu waspada, siap memadamkan api sebelum membakar habis seluruh isi kerajaan."

"……" Athrun menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Masih terlalu cepat untukmu memikirkan hal itu, Athrun." Dacosta dan Athrun berpaling ketika mereka mendengar suara Andrew. "Sebelum berurusan dengan masalah kudeta, bagaimana jika kau membantuku untuk membereskan masalah lain terlebih dahulu?"

Andrew datang menghampiri Athrun dan Dacosta, ia pun duduk di antara kedua anak didik kesayangannya dengan meja kayu berukuran cukup besar memisahkan mereka. "Aku punya tugas baru untuk kalian, kali ini kita harus bekerja secara terpisah."

"Ada apa?" Athrun menaikkan alisnya, Dacosta pun mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Athrun, aku ingin kau pergi ke Artemis." Andrew mulai dengan menatap Athrun dan memberinya tugas. "Kepala desa di sana, Muruta Azrael meminta bantuan pada kerajaan kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Ia memberikan beberapa lembar kertas berisi surat permohonan dari Artemis. "Ada yang mengusik ketenangan di sana."

Athrun menerima lembaran kertas dari Andrew, ia pun membaca isi surat tersebut dengan seksama. "Serangan misterius di hutan?" Athrun merasa heran. "Dari rincian yang tertulis, sepertinya ini bukan masalah besar. Kenapa sampai harus meminta bantuan pada kita?" Ia merasa janggal dengan tugas yang diberikan padanya. "Lagipula, tidak biasanya ayah akan menerima permohonan kecil seperti ini."

Andrew mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin ada kesepakatan khusus di antara Raja Patrick dan Tuan Azrael?" Jawaban Andrew barusan berhasil membungkam mulut Athrun. "Lagipula Artemis hanyalah desa kecil yang mungkin tidak memiliki prajurit untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Andrew menyipitkan matanya, masih tertuju pada Athrun. "Kau keberatan membantu mereka?"

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Athrun menggeleng dan menjawab, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak masalah." Seperti dugaan Andrew, Athrun tidak mungkin menolak jika dimintai bantuan. "Aku akan bersiap lalu pergi bersama Rusty dan Miguel besok pagi."

Andrew mengangguk, lalu ia beralih pada Dacosta. "Dan kau! Aku ingin kau pergi mengawal tahanan istimewa kita ke December City."

"Huh? Maksudmu perampok yang baru kita tangkap minggu lalu?" Tanya Dacosta. Andrew menjawab dengan anggukkan. "Kenapa kita harus membawanya ke December City?"

"Ratu Ezalia meminta Raja untuk membawa para perampok itu ke sana, beliau ingin mengadilinya sendiri; mengingat mereka berasal dari December City."

"Hoo, jadi Ratu Ezalia merasa bertanggung jawab karena ada rakyatnya yang sudah menyusahkan kerajaan lain?" Dacosta kembali mendapat anggukkan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "Baiklah, akan kulaksanakan."

"Bagus, dengan ini semua sudah ditetapkan." Andrew nampak puas mendengar jawaban dari kedua anak didiknya. "Sementara kalian keluar dari Junius Seven, aku akan…"

Suara Andrew tak lagi mencapai telinga Athrun, pemuda itu telah jatuh ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia membaca surat yang dikirim dari Artemis untuk ke sekian kalinya, merasakan kejanggalan tersirat dalam permohonan Muruta Azrael. Bukannya Athrun enggan untuk membantu, hanya saja ia mencium maksud tersembunyi dan hal itu membuatnya gelisah.

_"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah melihat dengan hati."_

Athrun tersentak dan pemikiran panjangnya terhenti seketika. Ia teringat kembali akan sepenggal kenangan masa kecilnya, _moment_ kecil yang Athrun hargai hingga saat ini.

_Moment_ berharga itu terjadi di hari yang cerah di musim panas, udara di Junius Seven terasa begitu hangat. Athrun kecil duduk di sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari kayu, wajah manisnya tertutup oleh topeng yang biasa digunakan anak-anak untuk bermain. Ia berada di tengah keramaian, menunggu sang ibu yang sedang pergi mencari sesuatu di tengah pasar. Lenore memang sosok yang demikian, seorang ratu yang kerap pergi diam-diam dan menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa untuk berbaur dengan masyarakat.

"Kau lihat bocah tadi?" Athrun mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Si pembawa sial!"

"Ya, tadi aku melihatnya lari ke sana!"

"Kenapa bocah terkutuk itu masih tinggal di sini? Bukankah orang tuanya sudah pergi?"

"Mana mungkin mereka membawa bocah pembawa sial itu pergi! Mereka pasti menelantarkannya!"

"Tapi kenapa harus di sini? Kenapa tidak di hutan belantara saja?"

"Jangan sampai bocah terkutuk itu menyentuh keluarga atau barang-barangku!"

"Dasar, pembawa sial!"

"….." Athrun merasa penasaran dengan isi pembicaraan beberapa orang yang baru saja ia dengar. _Pembawa sial? Terkutuk? Apa di Junius Seven ada penyihir yang menyusup dan tinggal di sekitar sini? Dia mengutuk dan membawa nasib buruk?_

"Athrun!" Lamunan Athrun terpecah saat ia mendengar suara sang ibu. "Maaf, ibu terlalu lama ya?" Ia merasakan sang ibu duduk di sampingnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang membongkar penyamaranmu??

Athrun menggeleng. "Tidak, Ibu. Semua baik-baik saja."

Terdengar Lenore menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, bisa gawat jika sampai kita ketahuan." Ia membelai lembut rambut putranya. "Ayah juga pasti akan marah." Tak lama kemudian Lenore meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangan Athrun. "Kau suka jeruk bukan?" Athrun mengangguk sambil mengusap jeruk yang ada di tangannya. "Ibu membeli banyak jeruk segar untuk kita bawa pulang ke istana!"

Athrun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan sang ibu. "Terima kasih, Ibu." Namun tak lama senyumannya memudar. "Ibu, aku ingin bertanya."

"Ada apa?"

"Apa penyihir itu benar-benar ada?"

"Hmm… Ya, walau tidak banyak tapi ibu rasa penyihir itu memang ada."

Dahi Athrun berkerut seketika. "Berarti sihir dan kutukan juga ada?"

Lenore tak langsung menjawab. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakam hal ini, Athrun?" Ia justru balik bertanya pada putra tunggalnya.

"Um, tadi aku mendengarnya! Orang-orang membicarakan tentang anak pembawa sial dan kutukan!" Athrun menjelaskan apa adanya. "Apa mungkin anak itu adalah keturunan penyihir? Apa dia akan mengutuk Junius Seven, Bu?"

"……" Lagi, Lenore tak langsung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan sang pangeran kecil. "Dengar, Athrun… Terkadang tidak semua yang terlihat di mata kita adalah kebenaran." Ia kembali mengusap kepala Athrun. "Terkadang kita harus melihat dan mengamati lebih jauh untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya berada di hadapan kita, tidak langsung menghakimi secara sepihak."

"Apa hubungannya hal ini dengan anak pembawa sial tadi, Bu?" Athrun kecil kembali bertanya dengan polos.

"Tidak ada seorang anak pun yang membawa kesialan atau kutukan bagi orang lain, Athrun. Dia mungkin berbeda dari yang lain, tapi tidak berarti dia akan memberikan nasib buruk pada orang-orang di sekitarnya." Lenore membuat putranya bersandar pada bahunya. "Kuharap kau tidak tumbuh menjadi seperti orang-orang itu, mereka yang dengan mudahnya menghakimi orang lain hanya karena suatu perbedaan. Ingatlah bahwa terkadang apa yang terlihat buruk di luar ternyata jauh lebih baik di dalam." Lenore mengecup puncak kepala Athrun dengan lembut. "Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah melihat dengan hati."

Athrun terdiam merenungkan setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh sang ibu. Betapa sesungguhnya ia sangat tertegun dan terinspirasi oleh kalimat-kalimat tersebut. Melihat dengan hati, tidak menilai segala sesuatu hanya dari luarnya saja. Terkadang sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi nampak biasa jika dipandang sekilas. Terkadang hal yang paling berharga justru tak dapat dilihat dengan mata, melainkan dengan hati.

Athrun tersenyum, hampir saja ia melupakan ajaran sang ibu. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tak perlu ada kecurigaan yang berlebih. Bagaimanapun sebagai seorang pangeran dan juga sebagai sesama manusia, Athrun akan tetap pergi memenuhi ucapannya. Dengan segenap kemampuan yang ia miliki, pemuda itu akan membantu Artemis menyelesaikan pwrmasalahan mereka.

_Jika memang ada maksud tersembunyi, akan kuselidiki sendiri di waktu yang tepat._

**_\- Takara Mono -_**

Ini benar-benar sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata. Dalam hitungan menit, ketiganya roboh. Hanya dalam sekejap, mereka tak lagi berani bersikap angkuh. Di hutan yang luas ini, di pedalaman rimba yang penuh bahaya… Tak seharusnya mereka menantang alam. Apa pun perbuatan buruk yang telah mereka lakukan di hutan Onogoro akhirnya membuahkan balasan yang setimpal.

Hidup, mereka bertiga beruntung karena masih bernafas. Mereka hanya mendapat luka di sekujur tubuh dan senjata yang mereka bawa telah hancur. Tak ada kata yang keluar, hanya ada keheningan yang mencekam. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Clotho, Shani dan Orga kembali sadar dari ketidak-berdayaan mereka. Ketiganya tersungkur, terbaring dan tergeletak lemah.

"Si-siapa?" Clotho membulatkan kedua bola matanya, menengadahkan kepala dan menatap jauh ke ranting pohon di atas tempatnya terbaring.

Shani pun menengok ke atas, memperhatikan sosok seseorang di tengah gelapnya malam. "Apa maumu?!"

Tak ada jawaban, membuat Orga yang jatuh tak berdaya merasa frustasi. "Bedebah! Tunjukkan dirimu! Siapa kau sebenarnya?!"

Tak lama waktu berselang, cahaya bulan yang sempat terhalang awan mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam hutan. Saat itulah Orga dan saudara-saudaranya perlahan dapat menangkap sosok seseorang yang baru saja melumpuhkan mereka. Mereka tidak mendapat gambaran wajah ataupun postur tubuhnya dengan jelas, hanya terlihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan tudung dan topeng menutupi wajahnya. Orang itu berdiri tegap di atas dahan pohon yang letaknya cukup tinggi, menatap tajam ke bawah.

"Namaku Akatsuk." Akhirnya orang itu menjawab, diiringi dengan kemunculan bayangan sederet mahluk buas di sekelilingnya. "Akulah yang menjaga hutan ini dari orang-orang seperti kalian!"

**_\- To Be Continued_** -

_**Fuyu aki:** Halo, thanks udah mampir ya. Lama skali tdk sling bertegur sapa. Cyaaz senang, Fuyu aki-san masih bertahan di fandom ini, kebanyakan sepertinya sudah move on. Waaa, anda masih mengingat SiI? Sdh lma skli sjak Cyaaz g mmbuka file fic itu, jujur aja udah mulai lupa jg. Tp kmrin Cyaaz coba cari di device, ternyata ada 2 chapter simpanan yg belum diupload. Ke depannya Cyaaz akn upload dan lanjutin fic yg blm kelar (semoga) agar Cyaaz terbebas dari hutang. _T_T

_Thanks to all readers, see you next time with the new Chapter!_


	3. Takara Mono 03

_Hi, Readers! Weekend pada ke mana nih? Cyaaz di rumah aja, bermeditasi untuk tetap fokus di jalan yang benar... #absurd_

_Oh ya, Cyaaz lupa kasih warning, ini cerita AU dan yaaaah, pasti OOC d sana-sini. Harap dimaklumi._

_Oke, Chapter 3 udah siap, semoga bisa menambah hiburan di weekend kalian._

_:D_

Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter 03**

"Itu dia!" Rusty menunjuk sebuah bukit di tengah alam terbuka. "Setelah melewati bukit itu, kita akan segera tiba di Artemis."

Athrun mengangguk setelah ia mengamati peta di tangan dan mencocokkannya dengan penjelasan Rusty. "Lebih cepat dari perkiraanku."

"Itu karena kita tidak mengambil waktu istirahat yang berlebih," sahut Miguel, pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri di antara Athrun dan Rusty. "Cuaca juga mendukung, kita tidak menemui hambatan yang berarti."

"Kau benar. Lagipula semakin cepat kita sampai, semakin baik." Athrun mengemas peta miliknya, mulai kembali melangkah bersama kedua rekannya. "Kita bisa segera menyelesaikan misi dan kembali ke Junius Seven."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal misi..." Rusty menyangga dagunya sambil tetap melangkah. "Apa tidak dijelaskan secara rinci? Maksudku, apa yang akan kita hadapi? Perampok? Pemburu? Atau hanya binatang buas?"

Athrun menggeleng. "Hanya dikatakan jika mereka mendapat serangan dari hutan, selebihnya akan dijelaskan begitu kita menemui Muruta Azrael."

"Jangan-jangan serangan hantu?" Celetuk Miguel, spontan membuat yang lain menatapnya. "Hey! Siapa tahu saja? Atau penyihir? Mungkin karena itulah mereka tidak menjelaskannya dalam surat."

"Bodoh! Sihir itu tidak ada!" Rusty nampak kesal. "Sihir hanya muncul di dongeng yang kau karang sendiri!"

"Dunia ini sangat luas, mungkin saja ada di suatu tempat tersembunyi." Miguel tak kngin mengalah.

"Hentikan, Miguel!" Rusty mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. "Jangan mengkhayal terlalu tinggi!"

Di tengah pertengkaran mereka, sang pangeran tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. "Sihir itu ada, tapi tidak semua orang percaya, apalagi melihatnya."

Miguel dan Rusty terkejut, menatap sang pangeran dengan penuh tanda tanya tersirat dalam tatapan mereka. "Kau pernah melihatnya? Secara langsung? Sihir itu benar-benar nyata?" Miguel bertanya blak-blakan.

Athrun mengangguk. "Hanya sekali, tapi cukup untuk membuatku takkan bisa melupakannya seumur hidup."

"Mustahil…" Rusty masih menolak untuk mempercayai keberadaan sihir.

"Percaya atau tidak, Rusty." Athrun menepuk bahu pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya. "Sihir itu nyata."

Sepintas Athrun mengingat masa lalunya, ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri keajaiban dari sihir. Saat itu ia masih berusia 18 tahun, Athrun baru saja menyelesaikan perjalanannya berkeliling dunia bersama Andrew. Sulit dipercaya, namun di akhir perjalanannya ia berhasil menemukan sosok sang penyihir. Betapa sesungguhnya Athrun sangat berhutang pada penyihir itu.

_"Perlu kau ketahui, apa yang sudah menjadi milikku tidak bisa kembali padamu dengan cara apapun."_

Athrun tersenyum tipis, masih teringat jelas setiap detail dan juga ucapan-ucapan sang penyihir. Jika bukan karena saang penyihir, ia takkan berdiri di sini sekarang. Jika ia tidak melakukan pertukaran dengan sang penyihir, dunia takkan nampak begitu berwarna di mata Athrun. Namun andaikan saat itu ia tidak pergi untuk mencari dan menemui sang penyihir… Mungkinkah saat ini Cagalli masih berada di sisinya?

"Lihat!" Athrun terbangun dari lamunannya ketika Rusty berseru. "Itu penduduk Artemis kan?"

Athrun menatap lurus jauh ke depan dan menangkap sosok beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih. "Benar, mereka berasal dari Artemis." Jawab Athrun setelah ia merasa yakin. "Kalian bisa melihatnya dari simbol bulan sabit pada pakaian yang mereka kenakan."

Tak lama kemudian, Athrun dan yang lainnya berhadapan dengan sekelompok penduduk Artemis, salah seorang di antara mereka maju untuk memberikan sambutan. "Namaku Sahib, aku lah yang bertanggung jawab atas keamanan di Artemis." Pria berjanggut itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan.

Athrun membalas dengan rasa hormat. "Namaku Athrun, kami datang dari Junius Seven." Ia menunjukkan sebuah segel dengan lambang kerajaan Junius Seven.

Sahib mengangguk, ia pun tersenyum. "Tentu, Tuan Azrael sudah memberitahu kami tentang kedatangan kalian." Nampaknya Sahib merupakan seorang yang ramah, terlepas dari penampilannya yang garang. "Silakan, selamat datang di Artemis."

Athrun dan rekan-rekannya menerima sambutan dari Sahib, mereka mulai masuk ke dalam wilayah pemukiman warga. Sejujurnya tak banyak yang dapat dilihat, Artemis hanyalah desa kecil yang terletak di antara perbukitan dan hutan belantara. Peradaban mereka masih tertinggal jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain, penduduk desa cenderung menjaga keaslian budaya dan adat leluhur. Mayoritas penduduk hidup dengan bertani dan menangkap ikan di perairan dangkal, mereka tidak mengkonsumsi sembarang daging. Artemis sangat menghargai dan menjaga kelestarian alam di sekitar mereka, menjadikan desa tersebut sebuah tempat yang tentram dan damai untuk ditinggali.

"Wah, wah…" Setelah beberapa menit Athrun masuk ke desa, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut pirang. Dari cara berpakaian dan kharismanya, pria itu nampak istimewa dibanding yang lain. "Selamat datang, aku senang akhirnya kalian datang."

Pria itu memberi salam dan Athrun membalasnya. "Terima kasih. Apakah anda yang mengirimkan surat ini?" Athrun menunjukkan surat permohonan pada Junius Seven. "Tuan Muruta Azrael?"

"Tepat sekali, akulah Muruta Azrael; kepala desa Artemis." Azrael memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Namaku Athrun Zala," Athrun memperkenalkan diri dan rekan-rekannya. "Ini Rusty dan Miguel."

Azrael nampak terkejut. "Zala? Maksudnya anda adalah…" Athrun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Azrael. "Ya ampun, maaf karena saya tidak mengenali anda!" Ia memberikan penghormatan khusus pada sang pangeran. "Tidak disangka, Raja Patrick akan mengirim putranya langsung ke sini."

Athrun tersenyum, tidak ingin nama sang ayah membuatnya istimewa. "Tidak masalah, hari ini aku datang sebagai utusan kerajaan, bukan sebagai pangeran."

Tak lama kemudian Azrael pun mengerti. "Baiklah jika memang begitu, mari masuk." Ia membawa Athrun menuju kediamannya. "Kami memang tidak memiliki banyak hal untuk ditawarkan, tapi kami akan menyambut kalian dengan pantas."

Athrun dan rekan-rekannya mendapat jamuan makan yang cukup mewah. Meski tidak menyajikan daging merah dan anggur sebagai hidangan utama, Azrael tetap memberikan yang terbaik untuk tamu kehormatannya. Berbagai jenis makanan bercitarasa tinggi dengan sayuran berkualitas dan beberapa macam olahan susu juga tersaji di depan mata.

"Aku benar-benar lega jika kalian menikmati jamuan makan dari kami yang sederhana ini." Azrael membuka percakapan sesaat setelah ia dan ketiga tamunya selesai menyantap hidangan makan malam bersama. "Kuharap kalian memakluminya, Artemis tidak semakmur kerajaan kalian."

Athrun menggeleng. "Ini sudah lebih dari cukup, kami sangat berterima kasih."

"Syukurlah, kami selalu mengupayakan yang terbaik meski berada di tengah kesederhanaan." Azrael meneguk secangkir minuman hangat di mejanya.

Athrun tersenyum santun. "Lalu… Bagaimana dengan misi kami?" Tanpa mengulur waktu lebih lama, Athrun langsung mempertanyakan tujuan mereka datang ke Artemis. "Apa atau siapa yang sudah menyerang kalian?"

Azrael berdehem. "Mengenai hal itu, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu dari kalian sebelum kita membahasnya lebih jauh?" Athrun dan yang lainnya terheran. "Tolong rahasiakan maksud kedatangan kalian ke sini dari penduduk desa."

Spontan Athrun membulatkan kedua matanya, begitu juga dengan rusty dan Miguel. "Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Artemis bukanlah desa yang makmur. Kami hidup dalam kesederhanaan dan adat leluhur kami." Azrael mulai menjelaskan alasannya. "Aku sengaja memanggil kalian karena ingin menyelesaikan masalah di hutan, tapi aku tidak ingin penduduk merasa cemas." Ia mengurut dahinya sendiri. "Sebenarnya aku berbohong pada mereka, aku berkata bahwa tujuan kalian ke sini adalah untuk menjalin kesepakatan dagang. Jika kukatakan aku meminta bantuan dari Junius Seven, penduduk akan menolak dengan alasan tidak memiliki uang untuk membayar jasa kalian." Azrael menghela nafas panjang. "Mereka adalah rakyatku yang baik, tidak ingin membebaniku sebagai kepala desa. Mereka lebih memilih pasrah daripada harus membuatku membayar mahal pada Raja Patrick."

Athrun dan yang lain sempat terdiam, pada akhirnya mereka mengerti alasan mulia dari sang kepala desa merahasiakan misi mereka. "Baiklah, kami mengerti." Athrun menjawab mewakili rekan-rekannya. "Kami tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada Sahib dan penduduk lain." Ia tersenyum, menghargai niat baik Azrael. Ternyata beliau merupakan seorang kepala desa yang baik, di tengah keterbatasan beliau masih mengupayakan yang terbaik demi rakyat. Meski ia harus menyembunyikan tindakannya dari mereka.

"Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak atas pengertian kalian!" Azrael nampak senang, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Dengan begini aku merasa tenang mempercayakan masalah ini pada kalian."

Athrun mengangguk, lalu kembali bertanya. "Jadi, bisakah anda menjelaskannya secara rinci?"

"Ya, sebenarnya beberapa minggu lalu ada tiga orang warga yang masuk ke hutan Onogoro untuk mencari tanaman obat, tapi tiba-tiba mereka diserang hingga terluka parah." Azrael kembali berwajah serius, menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku sudah mengirim beberapa orang untuk memeriksa keadaan dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sama sekali tidak menghasilkan apapun." Ia menatap Athrun dan yang lain sambil terus menjelaskan. "Aku tidak ingin melibatkan lebih banyak penduduk dan menciptakan kepanikan, karena itulah aku meminta bantuan dari kerajaan kalian."

"Warga diserang saat mencari tanaman obat di dalam hutan?" Athrun mencerna perkataan Azrael. "Apa nereka merampas sesuatu dari kalian?" Azrael menggeleng, membuat Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan identitas mereka? Paling tidak, kalian melihat wajah mereka?"

Lagi, Azrael menggeleng. "Orang itu mengenakan jubah dan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, tapi…" Athrun yang sempat tertunduk kini menatap Azrael yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Dia menyebut dirinya Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki…" Athrun bergumam, menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?"

"I-itu adalah nama roh penjaga yang melegenda." Tiba-tiba Miguel ikut mengangkat suaranya. "Saat aku masih anak-anak, orangtuaku sering menceritakan kisah Akatsuki agar aku tidak bermain terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan."

"Apa?" Athrun bingung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Miguel.

"Akatsuki adalah roh yang menjaga hutan dan alam rimba, dia akan muncul jika ada orang yang datang mengganggu ketenangannya." Rusty ikut menjelaskan, lalu menoleh pada Azrael. "Benar begitu?"

Azrael mengangguk. "Benar, memang Akatsuki sangat melegenda dan terkenal. Wajar jika kalian pernah mendengarnya sekali atau dua kali."

Rusty menghela nafas pasrah. "Mana mungkin ada hal yang sperti itu." Nampaknya ia masih enggan mempercayai hal-hal berbau mistis.

"Percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong!" Azrael berusaha meyakinkan Rusty. "Dia sendiri yang menyebutkan identitasnya di hadapan warga yang menjadi korban!"

"Kalau begitu, mungkin orang-orang itu sudah merusak alam atau mengganggu ketentraman dalam hutan?" Athrun berhasil menarik perhatian Azrael yang sempat berfokus pada Rusty. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu nampak serius, jelas sekali bahwa ia percaya akan adanya roh, sihir dan hal serupa.

"Jangan berburuk sangka, kami warga Artemis sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai leluhur. Kami menganggap hutan, terutama hutan Onogoro sebagai tempat yang sakral. Kami tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk merusak hubungan dengan alam."

"….." Athrun sempat terdiam untuk mengamati Azrael dengan lebih seksama, lalu ia menghela nafas. "Artinya ada yang mengatasnamakan Akatsuki dengan maksud tertentu."

Azrael mengangguk. "Ya, kurasa juga begitu. Entah apa tujuannya, tapi dia sangat meresahkan kami."

Miguel bertanya, "Kira-kira berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Satu." Jawaban Azrael membuat Athrun dan yang lain tersentak. "Hanya ada satu orang yang terlihat, tapi dia dibantu segerombolan binatang buas. Mungkin yang lain bersembunyi dan mengendalikan binatang-binatang itu dari jauh?"

Athrun kembali menghela nafas setelah sesaat berpikir keras. "Baiklah, kami mengerti." Ia nampak sudah menemukan rencana yang tepat. "Tolong jelaskan mengenai tempat di mana hutan Onogoro itu berada dan di mana terakhir kali Akatsuki terlihat, sisanya serahkan pada kami. Kami bertiga akan berangkat besok sebelum fajar."

Azrael mengangguk, lalu ia mulai menjelaskan secara rinci mengenai segala informasi yang diminta oleh Athrun. Peta, kompas dan berbagai keperluan lain juga segera disiapkan olehnya. Setelah itu Athrun dan yang lainnya dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat di kamar-kamar yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka.

Sesuai rencana, Athrun dan rekan-rekannya bersiap pergi sebelum fajar menyongsong. Ketiganya telah meninggalkan kediaman Azrael dan melangkah pergi keluar dari desa. Azrael sengaja tidak mengantar kepergian mereka dengan alasan tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan, sebagai gantinya Sahib-lah yang memandu mereka hingga ke perbatasan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Athrun mengamati situasi dan kondisi di desa Artemis. Meski masih gelap, beberapa orang nampak sudah memulai keseharian mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka mulai bertani, sedang yang lain melakukan ritual khusus menurut kepercayaan mereka. Secara garis besar Artemis memang nampak sederhana namun tetap tentram dan damai. Tak jarang orang yang mereka temui memberikan senyum dan sapaan ramah, terlepas dari identitas Athrun dan rekan-rekannya yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"Maafkan aku, hanya sampai di sinilah aku bisa mengantar kepergian kalian." Sahib nampak menyesal karena tidak bisa mengantar Athrun dan yang lainnya terlalu jauh. "Kuharap kalian menikmati kunjungan singkat kalian kemari. Datanglah lagi kapan pun juga, meski tidak ada kaitannya dengan Tuan Azrael dan Junius Seven." Sahib tersenyum ramah. "Kalian senantiasa disambut di sini."

Athrun mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Sahib. "Tentu, kami sangat menghargai kebaikan kalian." Athrun dapat memastikan bahwa Sahib dan penduduk Artemis bukanlah orang jahat. "Kami akan datang lain waktu dan…"

"Oh, tunggu!" Sahib memotong kalimat Athrun dan memberi isyarat pada salah seorang pemuda yang sedang berjaga tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berharga, tapi kuharap kalian mau menerimanya." Ia mengambil tiga buah mantel dari tangan pemuda yang tadi ia panggil, mantel tersebut berwarna kecoklatan dengan lambang Artemis di bagian punggung.

"Oh? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memberi apa-apa pada kami." Athrun merasa sungkan menerima pemberian dari Sahib.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya mantel biasa yang kami gunakan saat hujan." Sahib kembali tersenyum. "Semoga bermanfaat bagi kalian."

"Terima kasih, Sahib." Athrun menatap pria berjanggut di hadapannya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Sahib mengangguk. "Selamat jalan."

Dengan itu Athrun dan yang lainnya pergi ke arah timur, menuju hutan Onogoro yang berada tepat di sebelah perbatasan wilayah desa Artemis. Masing-masing dari mereka telah dibekali dengan peta dan kompas khusus yang akan menunjukkan arah keluar-masuk hutan jikalau mereka tersesat dan terpisah satu sama lain. Azrael benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, hampir tidak ada yang terlupa. Sisanya terserah pada Athrun dan yang lain, sebesar apa tekad mereka menghadapi Akatsuki.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju hutan, Athrun mendapati sebuah pondok kayu berukuran cukup besar berdiri di dekat aliran sungai. Matahari sudah bersinar terang dan udara pagi mulai menghangat. Terlihat anak kecil berlarian di sekitar pondok tersebut dengan seorang pria berambut hitam duduk di kursi goyang sambil mengawasi mereka. Dengan seksama, Athrun mengamati sosok pria itu. Sesaat kemudian barulah ia sadari bahwa pria itu terus memejamkan mata meski ia bicara dan juga berdiri untuk menegur beberapa anak kecil yang ingin bermain di sungai.

"Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun!" Pria buta itu berseru pada anak-anak yang masih sibuk bermain. "Kalian harus cepat masuk dan beritahu Myrna untuk bersiap-siap."

"Baik, Tuan Machio!" Hampir semua anak yang tadinya sibuk bermain kini berlarian masuk ke dalam pondok.

Athrun masih mengamati mereka sembari melangkah, lalu ia melihat Machio menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata masih terpejam. "Wah, wah… Tidak biasanya ada pengelana melewati jalan ini." Athrun dan yang lainnya terkejut, bagaimana Machio bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka yang berjalan cukup jauh dari pondok? Athrun yakin ia dan rekan-rekannya tidak menimbulkan banyak suara.. "Apa kalian tersesat?"

"Oh, maaf jika kami mengganggu." Athrun melangkah maju untuk menyapa dengan sopan. "Kami tidak tersesat, kami sedang menuju hutan Onogoro."

"Oh, begitu? Akhir-akhir ini banyak orang pergi ke sana." Kalimat barusan membuat Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang kau dan ke dua temanmu cari di sana?"

Kedua mata Athrun membulat. "Bagaimana-?" Bagaimana bisa Machio tahu jelas jumlah mereka ketika ia tak dapat melihat apapun?

Machio tersenyum. "Aku memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi Tuhan tidak hanya memberi kita satu indra bukan?" pernyataan itu secara tidak langsung telah menjawab pertanyaan Athrun. "Aku bisa merasakan banyak hal dengan mengandalkan indra-ku yang lain."

Athrun kembali tersenyum, ia mulai mengagumi sosok Machio. "Anda luar biasa, tuan…?"

"Maxhio," Pria di hadapan Athrun mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Aku adalah pengurus rumah bagi anak-anak yatim piatu di sini."

Athrun menyambut uluran tangan Machio. "Athrun." Ia sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama belakangnya. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Kami harus tiba di hutan Onogoro sebelum sore hari."

Machio mengangguk. "Semoga perjalanan kalian lancar, kuharap kalian membawa mantel karena hujan akan turun beberapa saat lagi."

Athrun dan rekan-rekannya menatap langit, sama sekali tidak ada awan ataupun angin yang menandakan hujan akan turun. Namun begitu Athrun tetap menghargai saran dan perhatian dari Machio. "Terima kasih, kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik."

"Baguslah, selamat jalan." Machio memberi senyuman tulus untuk mengantar kepergian Athrun. Pria itu bergumam ketika sosok Athrun dan yang lain sudah berjalan menyebrangi sungai melalui jembatan kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh di sisi utara pondok. "Huh? Mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Machio lupa bahwa ia belum mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang sedang mereka cari di hutan Onogoro? Apakah tujuan mereka sama dengan orang-orang _itu_?"

**\- Takara Mono -**

Panas, cuaca hari ini benar-benar cerah dan terik. Berbeda dengan kemarin, hujan nampaknya takkan mengguyur hutan Onogoro. Pepohonan rindang tersebar di seluruh penjuru hutan, menjadi rumah bagi beragam satwa. Tak ada bunyi senjata, tak ada suara manusia saling bercengkrama di sini. Di hutan Onogoro yang luas ini hanya terdengar melodi indah yang dinyanyikan alam.

Sebagaimana layaknya hutan yang jarang tersentuh tangan manusia, Onogoro merupakan tempat yang aman dan nyaman untuk ditinggali ribuan satwa liar. Mulai dari beragam jenis serangga, hewan mamalia kecil, harimau dan burung-burung hidup tentram di kedalaman rimba. Semua berjalan sesuai dengan semestinya, mengikuti siklus alam yang seimbang. Tak ada hutan yang lebih luas dan kaya dibandingkan dengan Onogoro.

"_Woof!_" Seekor anjing berukuran cukup besar dengan bulu hitam dan coklat keemasan terlihat sedang gelisah menatap aliran sungai kecil di hadapannya. "_Woof! Woof!_"

"Ssst!" Muncul seorang dengan pakaian serba tertutup berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan tudung dan topeng menutupi wajahnya. Orang itu membuat anjing di sampingnya diam, lalu kembali fokus pada apa yang sejak tadi ia lakukan.

Tak lama waktu berselang, orang itu menusukkan tombak ke dalam air dan dalam sekejap ia berhasil menangkap seekor ikan dengan mudah. Beberapa kali ia mengulangi hal yang sama hingga akhirnya ia berhenti dan duduk di samping tumpukan hasil buruannya. Nampak si anjing begitu gembira, ia duduk dengan ekor bergerak-gerak. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia memberikan seekor ikan besar pada anjing itu dan melihatnya makan dengan lahap.

"Hari ini kita beruntung," ia mulai membersihkan sisik ikan hasil tangkapannya dengan sebilah pisau kecil. "Sungai di sini selalu penuh dengan ikan setelah hujan turun."

Ia masih sibuk dengan ikan di tangannya, menyusunnya dalam lingkaran dan membuat api di tengah. Dengan sabar ia menunggu hingga semua ikan matang dan melahapnya satu per satu. Tentu, anjing kesayangannya juga kembali mendapat bagian. Keduanya saling berbagi tanpa ada beban atau batasan tertentu.

"Leafy, menurutmu apakah orang-orang itu akan kembali?" Ia bertanya seolah anjingnya mengerti dan bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kita memang sudah memberi pelajaran pada mereka, tapi kadang ada saja orang yang tidak tahu diri dan-."

_Tori!_

Ia tersentak dan spontan berdiri ketika mendengar suara melengking datang menghampirinya di udara. Tak lama seekor burung berwarna hijau muncul dan hinggap di bahunya. "Ada apa, Tori?"

_Tori! Tori!_

Ia menghela nafas, lalu mengambil tombak yang sempat ia tancap di tanah. "Leafy, ayo kita pergi!" Ia memberi perintah dan anjingnya segera mengikuti langkahnya. "Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

**\- To Be Continued -**

_**Fuyu Aki:** Sebenernya sempat galau jg, mau buat chara Athrun stay IC atau gimana, dan akhirnya Cyaaz pilih untuk mengembangkannya berdasar imajinasi dan peran di fic ini. Dibilang OOC ya emang kok, Cyaaz sedang berupaya menarik potensi lain dr Athrun yg tdk kita lihat di GS/D (mungkin?). Hehe. Trims krn sllu support Cyaaz ya. Cyaaz mau baca fic Fuyu-san tp g pede krn ditulis English. #malu_

_**amirae**: Halo, amirae-san. Seneng banget ngeliat member lawas masih setia di fandom ini, meski sempat hiatus. Cyaaz pun sering hiatus, tp nggak bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari sini. Hehe. Secret Letter ya... Sejujurnya ada hambatan yg bikin Cyaaz ssh melanjutkan fic itu, tp kalau ada kesempatan pasti Cyaaz usaha untuk bayar utang. T_T Thank you sudah support Cyaaz, semoga chapter ini sedikit menghibur amirae-san._

_**popcaga**: Aku pun rindu padamu, pop... jngn sampe kudatengin rumahmu(?) Ayo cepetan balik! T_T_

_**Rikucchi**: Hi, salam kenal. wah, pendatang baru? welcome! Yuk seru2an di fandom yg sllu bikin penghuninya gagal move on ini! :v Thanks udah mampir, sering2 main ya..._

_**Titania546**: Males aku bales review-mu. Capek! Udah, trims, bye!_


	4. Takara Mono 04

_Yes, Cyaaz balik dg chapter baru! Mumpung mood lg bagus (setelah ngancurin mood org dg fic satunya) dan jg lg senggang, Cyaaz up aja stok yg ada._

_Hehe._

_Selamat menikmati..._

_Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz_

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter 04**

Athrun, Rusty dan Miguel terpaksa menghentikan langkah mereka menuju hutan Onogoro dan berlindung di bawah naungan gua di sisi tebing batu. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya, disertai dengan gemuruh petir dan angin yang cukup kencang. Tidak disangka, perkataan Machio terbukti benar. Tanpa adanya pertanda, hujan turun tak lama setelah Athrun dan yang lainnya menyebrangi sungai.

"Langitnya masih gelap tertutup awan hitam," Miguel mengamati hamparan awan mendung dari mulut gua. "Sepertinya hujannya akan bertahan lama."

Athrun dan Rusty berdiri tidak jauh di belakang Miguel, menghela nafas berat setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sesaat kemudian Rusty menatap sang pangeran, pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu terlihat sangat gelisah. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam sejak mereka bertiga berteduh, mereka sudah sangat terlambat dari jadwal yang sudah direncanakan. Jika terus seperti ini….

"Ayo kita terobos hujan ini." Akhirnya Athrun mengambil keputusan. "Kita harus sampai di perbatasan hutan Onogoro hari ini juga."

Rusty dan Miguel mengangguk, menaati perintah sang pangeran. Mereka mulai bersiap, mengemas barang dan mengenakan mantel untuk melindungi diri dari tetesan air hujan yang dingin. Athrun tersenyum tipis seraya mengamati mantel yang hendak ia kenakan. Mereka sangat beruntung karena Sahib telah memberi mantel berbahan khusus untuk dikenakan pada saat seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian Athrun dan yang lain kembali memulai perjalanan mereka. Selangkah demi selangkah mereka lalui dengan hembusan angin dan air hujan menerpa sekujur tubuh. Jalanan menjadi sangat licin dan berbahaya, membuat mereka tak lagi mampu bergerak cepat. Perjalanan menuju hutan Onogoro terasa dua kali lebih berat dibanding sebelumnya, namun hal tersebut takkan menggoyahkan tekad Athrun dan rekan-rekannya.

Dan setelah perjalanan yang sangat panjang, Athrun menemukan sebuah pondok yang menjadi tempat pemberhentian mereka selanjutnya. Azrael menjelaskan bahwa terdapat sebuah pos penjagaan di perbatasan huyan Onogoro, di sana mereka akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bertugas menjaga sekaligus mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Orang-orang itu juga yang menjadi korban penyerangan oleh Akatsuki. Karena itu Azrael menyarankan untuk singgah dan menemui orang-orang itu sebelum masuk ke hutan.

"Permisi!" Athrun mengetuk pintu pondok di tengah hujan. "Aku dan rekan-rekanku datang dari Junius Seven untuk membantu kalian!"

Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka dan seorang pria muncul. "Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya." Ia membukakan pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilakan Athrun untul masuk.

Athrun dan yang lain masuk ke dalam pondok dan mengambil tempat duduk, hanya ada ruangan kosong dengan sedikit perabot di dalamnya. Ada tiga orang pria yang tinggal di sini dengan seadanya, mereka tidur hanya dengan beralaskan matras di lantai. Athrun menyadari beberapa hal seperti ketiga pria itu masih terbilang muda dan masing-masing dari mereka terluka di tempat yang berbeda. Salah seorang diantaranya mengalami patah tulang di kaki, yang lain tersayat dan memar-memar.

"Dia menyerang kami habis-habisan!" salah seorang dari mereka menceritakan apa yang menimpanya di dalam hutan. "Melempari kami dengan panah dan tombak!"

Athrun mendengarkan sembari duduk bersama yang lain. "Dan binatang-binatang itu!" Seorang pria berambut merah dengan perban di kakinya ikut bicara. "Mereka menggigit dan menyerang dengan membabi-buta!"

"….." Athrun mengerutkan dahinya, mengumpulkan segala informasi yang mampu ia dapatkan.

"Terakhir kali dia muncul di sekitar sini." Pria lain dengan luka paling ringan menunjukkan peta hutan dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bagian selatan hutan Onogoro pada peta tersebut. "Dia muncul ketika kami hendak bermalam."

Sekali lagi, Athrun mendiskusikan segalanya bersama dengan Rusty dan Miguel. Berbagai persiapan kembali dilakukan, menyesuaikan dengan kondisi dan medan berat yang akan mereka lalui. Athrun lalu memutuskan untuk bermalam di pondok, melihat cuaca yang masih belum membaik. Selain itu mereka juga perlu beristirahat dan memulihkan tenaga sebelum masuk ke dalam alam rimba.

**\- Takara Mono -**

"Benar-benar di luar perkiraanku," Miguel mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. "Hutan ini jauh lebih menyulitkan dari yang dikatakan orang."

Ini adalah hari ke empat Athrun dan yang lainnya berada dalam naungan hutan Onogoro. Mereka langsung menuju lokasi di mana Akatsuki terakhir kali muncul dan menyerang tiga orang penduduk Artemis. Athrun sudah sampai di tempat ini sejak kemarin sore dan menyisir daerah di sekitarnya, namun tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan sang roh penjaga hutan.

"Berhati-hatilah, Miguel." Rusty menatap rekan berambut pirangnya yang sedang berusaha mencari makanaan di atas pohon. "Bisa saja ada ular berbisa menggigitmu saat kau sibuk menggerutu!"

"Setidaknya aku berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk kita makan!" Dengan cekatan Miguel turun dari pohon besar yang baru ia panjat, membawa beberapa tangkai buah kemerahan di tangannya. "Daripada kau yang hanya bisa berkomentar "

Rusty menyeringai. "Hey, aku sedang mengawasimu, memastikan kau tidak diserang Akatsuki dari pelakang."

Miguel melempari rekannya dengan buah yang ada di tangannya. "Omong kosong."

Tentu Rusty dengan mudah menangkap buah berbentuk bukat seukuran kepalan tangan dari Miguel, ia pun tertawa dan mulai memakan buah beraroma manis tersebut. "Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan? Menunggu hingga Akatsuki datang pada kita? Atau kita bisa memancingnya dengan membuat kegaduhan dan…"

"Jangan lakukan itu!" Athrun muncul dari balik punggung Miguel dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan merusak ketentraman di hutan ini hanya untuk kepentingan kita sendiri."

Rusty mengedikkan bahu. "Lalu? Kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak mungkin hanya berdiam dan benar-benar menunggunya di sini, kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan muncul." Sahut Miguel.

Athrun menyangga dagunya. "Kurasa kita harus berpencar untuk mencarinya." Spontan Miguel dan Rusty menatap sang pangeran dengan mata membulat. "Memang berbahaya, tapi kurasa akan jauh lebih cepat jika kita mencarinya dengan berpencar."

"Aku tidak keberatan, aku juga tidak ingin terlalu lama berada di dalam hutan yang aneh ini." Rusty berdiri dan mendekat pada rekan-rekannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Miguel akhirnya sepakat. "Tapi bagaimana jika-."

"Ambil ini." Athrun membuka telapak tangan dan memberi masing-masing dari mereka sebuah benda berbentuk oval seukuran kelereng berwarna biru. "Saat kalian membutuhkan bantuan, lemparkan benda ini ke udara. Benda ini akan meletup dan mengeluarkan cahaya biru yang cukup mencolok. Dengan begitu yang lain akan segera mengetahuinya dan menuju ke tempat kalian melemparnya."

Rusty dan Miguel mengangguk, lalu menyimpan benda pemberian Athrun dalam saku mereka. "Setelah tiga hari, kita bertemu lagi di tempat ini." Athrun melanjutkan. "Gunakan peta dan kompas kalian untuk kembali ke sini." Kini ia membuka peta hutan dengan kedua tangannya. "Rusty, pergilah ke arah timur, dan kau ke barat." Rusty dan Miguel mengangguk untuk menjawab perintah sang pangeran. "Aku akan menyisir daerah utara dan sekitarnya."

Ketiganya sepakat, lalu mulai melangkah menuju jalan masing-masing. Athrun mengemasi barang-barangnya, meletakkan peta dan kompasnya dalam satu tempat yang mudah terjangkau. Kemudian ia mengenakan mantel pemberian Sahib, berjaga jikalau cuaca buruk datang tanpa diduga. Ia terus menyusuri hutan dengan langkah yang tegap, mengamati keadaan di sekeliling dengan kedua matanya yang tajam. Sesekali ia berpapasan dengan beragam hewan liar, tak jarang mengharuskannya untuk membela diri.

**\- Takara Mono **-

Di hari ke dua, Athrun masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang roh hutan. Ia hanya menemukan jenis binatang dan tumbuhan yang semakin beragam. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ ini bermalam dengan dedaunan pohon sebagai atap dan rumput hijau sebagai alas untuk tidur. Tentu ia tak dapat sepenuhnya mengistirahatkan diri, sesekali penghuni hutan datang mengganggu ketenangannya.

Hutan Onogoro terasa sangat berbeda dari hutan lain yang pernah dijelajahi Athrun, begitu mistis dan penuh penuh teka-teki. Beragam jenis binatang dan tumbuhan hidup saling berdampingan, meski tidak seharusnya mereka berhabitat di hutan hujan seperti ini. Entah harus bagaimana Athrun menggambarkan keseluruhan dari hutan Onogoro, yang dapat ia katakan dengan yakin adalah… Hutan Onogoro dipenuhi dengan keajaiban.

Siang ini ia kembali melangkah menyusuri hutan dengan langkah tegap. Mantel pemberian Sahib dan barang lain ia junjung di pundaknya. Hari ini begitu cerah dengan semilir angin hangat mrnyrttainya, nyanyian burung dan serangga menggaung di sepanjang jalan. Suasana hutan yang tentram dan damai seperti ini membuat Athrun hampir melupakan tujuannya datang ke Onogoro.

_Krek!_

Sang pangeran mendengar sesuatu, instingnya tiba-tiba memberikan peringatan tanda bahaya. Benar saja, sebuah anak panah melesat tepat ke arahnya dari belakang. Beruntung Athrun menghindar tepat pada waktunya hingga ia haanya tergores di bahu. Ia pun segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah dahan pohon besar, tangan kanan menyentuh luka gores pada sisi kiri tubuhnya. Sesat kemudian ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan untuk menyisir keadaan di sekitarnya, mencari tahu di mana keberadaan orang yang memanahnya.

_Grrr!_

Athrun tersentak dan berbalik, seekor anjing besar datang menyergapnya. "_Woof!_" Athrun berupaya menghindar namun anjing berbulu hitam itu berhasil menangkapnya. Dengan susah payah Athrun berupaya melepaskan kaki kanannya dari rahang anjing itu.

_Grrr!_

Athrun menghantam kepala si anjing dengan kepalan tangannya, berhasil membebaskan diri dengan melepas sepatu boot yang ia kenakan. Ia berlari menyusuri hutan, menghindari kejaran anjing yang nampak belum menyerah. Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memanjat sebuah pohon besar, dengan lincah ia berhasil mencapai dahan yang cukup tinggi hingga si anjing tak mampu mengejar.

"_Woof! Woof!"_ Anjing itu menggonggonginya dari bawah pohon. "_Woof_!"

"….." Athrun mengusap luka di kakinya, beruntung sepatu yang tadi ia kenakan cukup tebal hingga luka gigitan di kakinya tidak terlalu dalam. Pemuda itu hendak memberikan pertolongan pertama pada lukanya ketika tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah kembali melesat ke arahnya.

Kali ini Athrun berhasil menghindar sepenuhnya, menggantungkan diri pada dahan pohon dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Saat itulah ia menemukan orang yang menyerangnya, ia mengenakan topeng dan tudung penutup wajah persis seperti yang digambarkan Azrael dan para pemuda di pos penjagaan.

_Akatsuki_? Athrun segera berbalik dan menyerang dengan melempar sebilah pisau kecil miliknya.

Akatsuki berhasil menghindar, lalu melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain untuk kembali menyembunyikan dirinya. Tentu Athrun berupaya mengejar, namun langkahnya sedikit tersendat karena ia tidak terbiasa bergerak lincah di atas pepohonan. Keduanya saling mengejar hingga Akatsuki melompat ke atas tebing di pinggir sungai.

Athrun belum menyerah, ia pun nekad melompat dan mengejar hinnga ke atas tebing. Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia mampu menggapai sang roh hutan bertopeng itu dan pertarungan di antara mereka tak terelakkan. Athrun menghunus pedangnya, menyerang dengan hati-hati dan penuh perhitungan. Di sisi lain Akatsuki menggunakan sebuah tombak dan melancarkan serangan yang lebih intens.

_Roaaaar_!

Athrun sudah cukup kuwalahan menghadapi Akatsuki yang tangguh, tiba-tiba muncul seekor beruang besar menghampiri mereka. Ya, tentu beruang itu tidak berpihak pada sang pangeran. Dengan rahang dan cakar yang kuat, beruang berbulu kecoklatan itu berusaha memojokkan Athrun.

_Akatsuki, bagaimana bisa dia membuat semua binatang ini membantunya_? Athrun bertanya dalam hati, selagi ia sibuk menghindar dari serangan beruang ganas di hadapannya.

_Roaaar_!

Pertarungan masih berlanjut, beruang besar itu berupaya menerkamnya. Athrun segera melompat untuk menghindar, namun rupanya Akatsuki sudah bersiap di balik punggung si beruang. Tanpa ragu ia mengarahkan ujung tombaknya pada sang pangeran, untungnya lagi-lagi pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu berhasil lolos. Ia berpijak pada sebuah batu besar dan kembali melom[at hingga tubuhnya terhempas ke arah berlawanan. Ia sempat terguling dan bahkan menjatuhkan barang bawaan sebelum mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuhnya kembali.

_Gawat_! Athrun berupaya menggapai salah satu tas miliknya yang menggelinding, namun terlambat. Barang-barangnya terhempas hingga jatuh dan hanyut dalam aliran sungai yang deras.

_Roaaar_!

Bahaya belum terlewat, Athrun masih harus menghadapi musuh-musuhnya sendirian. Ia hendak menghindar dari beruang besar yang saat ini berlari menghampirinya, namun saat itu perhatiannya teralihkan oleh yang lain. Seekor anak beruang muncul dari balik semak di dekat Athrun, dengan polos melangkah menghampiri sang pangeran.

Athrun berdecih. Bukannya menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri, ia justru menyergap si anak beruang dan mendekapnya erat. Tindakan tersebut membuatnya tak sempat menghindar tepat waktu, beruang besar datang menyergap dan membuat ia terhempas hingga ke tepian tebing. Untung saja Athrun mampu menggapai seutas akar pohon yang menjulur di dekatnya, membuat dirinya menggantung dengan si beruang kecil.

Nafas Athrun memburu, dilihatnya sekilas aliran sungai di bawah kakinya. Sebelum ia kehilangan keseimbangan, Athrun segera mengangkat si beruang kecil dan membantunya hingga berada di tempat yang aman. Sementara itu ia sendiri masih bergelantungan, berupaya untuk memanjat tebing yang licin dengan bergantung pada akar pohon yang ia genggam erat.

_Kreeek_!

Athrun tersentak dan wajahnya mendadak pucat. Nampaknya akar yang menjadi tumpuannya tak mampu bertahan lebih lama. Seketika itu juga Athrun bergegas untuk mencapai puncak tebing, namun sayang ia terlambat. Akar pohon yang ia genggam terputus, sang pangeran pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh. Di saat yang genting seperti ini, tanpa diduga sang pangeran justru ditolong oleh musuh yang sejak tadi berupaya menyerangnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Akatsuki menarik dan membantu Athrun hingga pemuda itu sampai ke tempat yang aman. Sejujurnya ia masih terheran, apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya? Bukankah Akatsuki adalah musuhnya? Bukankah mereka seharusnya saling menyerang satu sama lain? Lalu kenapa dia…?

"Kau menolongnya?" Pemikiran panjang Athrun terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara dari sang roh hutan.

Saat ini ia masih duduk dengan nafas dan debar jantung yang saling memburu. Saat ia menoleh, didapatinya sang roh hutan berdiri tidak jauh dengan induk dan anak beruang berada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongnya?" Akatsuki bertanya, mengarahkan kepala pada si beruang kecil.

"Kenapa?" Athrun balik bertanya, ia membenahi posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap. "Memangnya apa salah beruang itu hingga dia harus terlibat dalam masalah ini?" Tak ada respon dari sang roh hutan. "Aku memang datang untuk mencarimu, tapi aku tidak ingin melibatkan mereka dalam pertarungan kita."

"…." Sesaat kemudian Athrun melihat Akatsuki menarik tombaknya dan menempatkannya di punggung. Hal itu membuat Athrun kembali terheran.

"Ada apa? Kau tidak ingin menyerangku lagi?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut sang pangeran.

"Kuhormati keberanianmu yang sudah mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menolong anak ini." Akatsuki terlihat benar-benar tidak ingin melanjutkan pertarungan mereka. Ia mengemas seluruh senjata yang ia bawa dan duduk untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan sang pangeran. "Kau datang mencariku untuk membalaskan dendam teman-temanmu?" Athrun nampak bingung dan tidak merespon. "Kau… Kau berasal dari Artemis bukan?"

"Huh?" Spontan Athrun teringat bahwa sebelumnya ia membawa mantel berlambang Artemis, namun kini telah hanyut terbawa arus sungai. Ia pun menggeleng. "Aku datang karena kepala desa Artemis meminta bantuan. Mereka mengeluhkan tentang penyerangan yang kau lakukan pada warga yang sedang mencari tanaman obat di hutan."

"…." Athrun tak mampu membaca ekspresi dan mimik wajah Akatsuki yang mengenakan topeng. "Jadi itu yang mereka katakan padamu?"

Athrun tersentak mendengar kalimat barusan, apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Akatsuki? Sesaat kemudian Athrun melihat Akatsuki bangkit dan berdiri tegap, ia bersiul kencang seolah sedang memberi sinyal pada seseorang yang jauh entah di mana. Setelah beberapa menit barulah seekor anjing yang tadi sempat membantunya datang dan menghampiri sang roh hutan. Akatsuki lalu beralih pada Athrun setelah sempat berinteraksi dengan anjing peliharaanya.

Sang roh hutan melangkah hingga berada selangkah di hadapan Athrun. "Kau masih bisa berjalan?" Ia bertanya sembari menunduk menatap sang pangeran. "Ikutlah denganku jika kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya."

Entah mengapa Athrun tak merasakan sedikitpun keraguan dalam hatinya. Ia mengangguk dan dengan sukarela mengikuti langkah sang roh hutan.

**\- To Be Continued -**

_**Alyazala**: Thanks review-nya. sabar ya... Nanti jg ketemu klau udah waktunya. Hahaha._

_**Amirae**: Inget dong, Amirae-san jg slh satu author pemberi inspirasi buat Cyaaz yg masih newbie (waktu itu). Dan sm sperti Amirae-san, Cyaaz jg sk ilang dr ffn, tp ttp aja balik lagi dan lagi. Hahaha. Ya, TM ini kn emang masih bbrp chapter, wajar msih bnyk misteri. Lambat laun smua akan terkuak... Tetaplah setia pd Fandom ini!!! Hehe._

_Oke, sampai ketemu lg..._

_Mohon dukungan dan Review-nya._

_Thanks._


	5. Takara Mono 05

_Halo, Minna-san..._

_Cyaaz kembali lg untuk byr utang. Langsung saja dinikmati, semoga readers puas dg chapter ini._

_Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz_

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter 05**

Dengan perlahan Athrun membasuh luka di kaki kanannya menggunakan saputangan basah yang ia bawa dalam saku. Luka gigitan itu memang tidak terlalu dalam, namun tetap memerlukan penanganan tepat sesegera mungkin. Awalnya sang pangeran enggan untuk melakukannya dan memilih untuk acuh, namun di luar dugaan, Akatsuki lah yang justru memaksa agar ia membersihkan luka tersebut.

"_Kita akan pergi ke tempat yang cukup jauh,_" Athrun mengingat kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang roh hutan sesaat sebelum mereka memulai perjalanan. "_Jadi pastikan luka itu tidak memperlambatmu_."

Ya, memang terdengar tidak begitu ramah, namun tetap saja pada intinya Akatsuki ingin Athrun mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu. Sedikit demi sedikit penilaian sang pangeran pun berubah, mungkin sang roh hutan tidaklah seburuk yang orang-orang katakan. Ia memang menyerang Athrun terlebih dahulu tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun semua berakhir ketika roh bertopeng itu yakin bahwa sang pangeran tidak datang untuk merusak alam.

_Roh, atau... Pria misterius penjaga hutan Onogoro, huh?_ Athrun melirik pada sosok roh hutan yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di tepian sungai dengan arus yang landai, Athrun baru saja mencuci kaki dan luka di bahunya dengan air di sungai tersebut. Selagi ia sibuk dengan dirinya, Akatsuki nampak selalu mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan sesekali bersiul dengan nada khusus, seperti sedang mengirim pesan pada rekan yang entah berada di mana. Anjing dan beruang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya pun menghilang, mungkin kembali menjalani kehidupan mereka di alam liar.

_Apa dia bisa bahasa binatang?_ Athrun kembali bertanya dalam hati, kepalanya tak henti berputar memikirkan berjuta misteri tentang Akatsuki. Ingin rasanya sang pangeran melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada sang roh hutan, hanya saja ia merasa bahwa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

"_Woof_!" Athrun tersentak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara gonggongan anjing. Entah sejak kapan, anjing peliharaan sang roh hutan sudah duduk tepat di hadapan sang pangeran. "_Woof! Woof!_"

Lagi-lagi Athrun dibuat terkejut, anjing berbulu hitam dan coklat keemasan itu kembali dengan membawa sepatu sang pangeran yang ditinggalkan di dalam hutan. Si anjing menatapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah dan menggerak-gerakkan ekor, seolah mempersilakan sang pangeran untuk mengambil kembali spatu boot berwarna hitam tersebut.

"Bukankah itu milikmu?" Akatsuki membuat Athrun menoleh padanya, ia masih berdiam di tempat semula sembari bersandar pada pohon. "Leafy ingin mengembalikannya padamu, ambil lah."

"….." Masih setengah bingung, Athrun mengikuti perkataan sang roh hutan. Ia menerima pemberian Leafy dan mengenakan kembali sepatunya. "Terima kasih, um… Leafy?"

"_Woof_!" Di luar dugaan Athrun, Leafy nampak begitu senang dan menyergap tubuhnya. Ia menjilat wajah sang pangeran dan menggerak-gerakkan ekornya, memberi salam hangat dan ajakan pertemanan pada sang pangeran dengan caranya sendiri.

"He-hey, baiklah, baik!" Athrun sungguh merasa aneh. Beberapa waktu lalu Leafy dengan sungguh-sungguh menyerangnya, tapi sekarang? "Leafy, kita berteman?"

"_Woof_!" Leafy menggonggong penuh keceriaan saat Athrun mengusap kepalanya.

Athrun tertawa kecil menatap Leafy, anjing itu begitu senang dan ramah. "Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Akatsuki berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang pangeran dan Leafy, ia sudah tidak lagi bersandar pada pohon. "Kita harus pergi sekarang."

Athrun mengangguk dan bangkit dari posisinya. Kakinya sudah tidak terasa sakit dan ia siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Dengan mengikuti langkah sang roh hutan, Athrun menyusuri bagian terdalam hutan Onogoro. Kali ini semua terasa lebih mudah, Athrun tak lagi harus dipusingkan dengan binatang buas yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang. Mereka seolah enggan mengusik langkahnya yang terus menjaga jarak dengan sang roh hutan. Ia pun tak lagi mengkhawatirkan sejumlah tanaman beracun dan berbahaya karena Akatsuki selalu memberinya arahan yang tepat.

Di tengah perjalanan Athrun kembali menemukan hal-hal baru dan misterius dalam hutan, sesekali ia melihat tanaman dan binatang yang belum pernah ia pelajari dan sesekali ia mendapati pemandangan alam yang menakjubkan. Salah satunya ketika Athrun melalui ladang pohon oak yang seharusnya hanya tumbuh di hutan musim gugur seperti hutan di sekitaran Junius Seven. Keaneka ragaman tumbuhan dan binatang di hutan Onogoro terlalu menyimpang dari yang seharusnya, menyimpan begitu banyak kekayaan sekaligus misteri alam rimba dalam satu tempat.

"_Auuuuu_!" Perhatian Athrun teralihkan saat ia mendengar suara lolongan dari kejauhan.

_Serigala? Di hutan hujan seperti ini? _Athrun kembali dikejutkan dengan seisi hutan yang semakin tidak dapat diperkirakan. Pemuda berambut _navy blue _itu bersiap untuk menghunus pedangnya, berjaga jika sang serigala datang menyerang mereka secara berkelompok.

"Tunggu!" Seolah mampu membaca isi pikiran athrun, Akatsuki memintanya untuk tenang. "Abyss!" Ia berseru pada hutan, kemudian menunggu hingga beberapa saat berlalu. "Abyss!"

Tak lama setelah itu, muncul seekor serigala berbulu putih dan abu-abu dari balik pepohonan. Kedua mata birunya menatap lurus pada Athrun dan yang lain. Ia melangkah perlahan melewati sosok sang pangeran, mengamati gerak-geriknya dengan seksama. Setelah itu ia mendekat pada sang roh hutan dan duduk menghadapnya.

"Abyss, dia tudak berbahaya." Akatsuki mengusap kepala sang serigala, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Athrun. "Jangan lukai dia."

"_Rrr_…" Abyss nampak kurang bisa menerima pernyataan dari sang roh hutan. Ia kembali melangkah mendekati sang pangeran untuk mengamatinya.

"….." Athrun bersikap tenang, tidak ingin memancing kecurigaan dan membuat sang serigala marah. Perlahan ia meletakkan pedangnya di tanah, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak berniat buruk.

Abyss berjalan mengitari sang pangeran, lalu mengendus senjata pemuda berambut _navy blue _itu. Setelah puas ia baru mendekati Athrun dan kembali mengendus. "_Grrr_…" Tidak ramah? Ya; tapi setidaknya Abyss mulai berpikir bahwa Athrun bukanlah musuh. Ia kembali melangkah pada sang roh hutan, duduk dan memberi tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

"Baiklah, Abyss." Akatsuki memberi pengarahan pada sang serigala. "Ikutlah jika kau mau, tapi jangan buat keributan dengan Leafy."

Spontan Abyss menatap Akatsuki dengan mata terbuka lebar, seolah terkejut dan tidak percaya.

"_Woof_!" Tak lama setelah Akatsuki berbalik dan mulai melangkah, Leafy datang menerjang Abyss dan menjilat-jilat wajah serigala malang itu.

"_Grrr_!" Abyss nampak tidak senang, namun Leafy tak kunjung melepaskan dirinya. "_Grrr, wooof! Woof!_" Ia pun marah dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Leafy.

"Abyss!" Suara Akatsuki membuat Leafy dan Abyss tersentak, keduanya duduk seketika. "Sudah kukatakan, jangan buat keributan!"

"_Wooo-uf_…" Abyss menunduk lesu, kedua telinganya pun turun. Sungguh, ia kerap disalahkan atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan.

"….." Athrun tersenyum geli menatap apa yang terjadi di hadapannya, sebuah drama kecil di antara sang roh hutan dan kedua peliharaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian barulah ia memungut pedang dan kembali melangkah mengikuti sang roh hutan.

**\- Takara Mono -**

Setelah beberapa jam kembali menempuh perjalanan bersama Akatsuki, Athrun tiba di hadapan tebing batu yang melintang cukup panjang. Tebing tersebut terbilang tinggi dan curam, perlu keterampilan khusus jika ingin mendakinya. Sang roh hutan memandu Athrun berjalan menyusuri kawasan di sekitar tebing batu tersebut bersama kedua peliharaannya, hingga satu ketika langkah mereka terhenti.

"Kita berhenti di sini," Akatsuki membawa Athrun pada sebuah gua di tengah hamparan tebing batu. "Dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi."

"Apa?" Athrun bertanya dengan menatap sang roh hutan dari belakang. "Kenapa kita harus berhenti sekarang? Ini masih sore dan-."

"Tujuan kita ada di balik tebing ini," Akatsuki menepuk-nepuk dinding tebing di samping mulut gua, lalu menengadahkan kepalanya. "Jika kita nekad melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang, kita akan terjebak di tengah dinding tebing pada malam hari. Itu sangat berbahaya." Ucapnya tegas, menoleh pada sang pangeran. "Ada banyak ular dan kalajengking berkeliaran pada malam hari."

Athrun menghela mafas pasrah, ia pun mengikuti langkah Akatsuki yang masuk ke dalam gua. Segera sang pangeran meletakkan pedang dan barang bawaan yang tersisa di salah satu sisi gua, sedangkan Akatsuki berada di sisi lain. Keduanya sempat duduk saling berhadapan selama beberapa saat untuk beristirahat, ditemani Leafy dan Abyss yang berjaga di luar.

"Aku akan pergi mencari makanan." Athrun mendengar Akatsuki bicara dan melihatnya berdiri.

"Hey, tunggu!" Athrun menggapai tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah roti dari dalamnya. "Aku beruntung masih memiliki persediaan makanan yang cukup untuk kita berdua, jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Ia melemparkan salah satu roti di tangannya pada Akatsuki, lalu bangkit. "Tapi kita tetap membutuhkan kayu bakar dan persediaan air, biar aku yang mengumpulkannya." Setidaknya itu yang bisa dilakukan Athrun untuk membantu, Akatsuki sudah memandunya hingga sejauh ini.

"Kalau begitu bawalah Abyss bersamamu." Abyss yang awalnya duduk santai segera berdiri begitu namanya disebut. "Pergilah bersamanya ke sungai."

"_Woof_!" Abyss merespon dengan hormat pada Akatsuki, namun tatapannya berubah begitu mengarah pada sang pangeran.

Athrun tersenyum kaku, jelas bahwa serigala bermata biru itu belum mempercayai dirinya. "Baillah, Abyss. Tunjukkan jalannya."

"_Rrrr_…" Abyss sempat mengeluarkan suara seolah ia sedang menggerutu, lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah. Athrun pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"….." Akatsuki menatap punggung sang pangeran hingga menghilang di balik pepohonan, ia segera duduk dan bersandar ketika pria itu tak nampak lagi dalam jangkauan matanya. Ia melepas tudung dan topeng yang sejak tadi dikenakan, mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"_Nguuuk_?" Leafy masuk dalam gua dan menghampiri tuannya yang nampak lelah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya…" Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain seperti ini."

"_Woof_!" Leafy menjilat wajah sang roh hutan, berupaya menghiburnya.

Akatsuki tersenyum, lalu mengusap leher dan kepala Leafy. "Terima kasih."

Ia kembali mengenakan tudung dan topeng di wajah, tak ingin mengambil resiko; identitasnya diketahui orang lain. Tatapannya sayu mengarah pada mentari sore berwarna keemasan di langit barat hutan Onogoro. Terlintas sebuah kenangan pada masa kecilnya, belasan tahun yang lalu. Saat itu ia masih sangat muda, namun harus menghadapi pahitnya pengkhianatan. Terlebih ketika orang yang mengkhianatinya tidak lain merupakan keluarganya sendiri.

Tak tahu apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat, tak tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab ia harus menerima takdir yang kejam. Semua sudah berjalan dengan cukup sulit untuk anak seusianya, tak terhitung lagi banyaknya cemoohan yang ia terima. Di saat ia merasa putus asa, keluarga menjadi satu-satunya tempatnya untuk pulang dan berteduh. Namun sayang, bahkan keluarganya pun pergi meninggalkan ia sendiri. Pada suatu malam yang gelap dan dingin, ia tak lagi menemukan kedua orang tuanya terlelap di gubug kecil mereka.

Menangis, tentu ia menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan berurai air mata. Apa yang salah pada dirinya? Apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga harus mengalami hal seburuk ini? Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Mengapa harus dirinya yang terlahir berbeda? Bagaimana caranya agar ia mampu membebaskan diri dari segala penderitaan ini? Apakah alam semesta memang telah mengutuk dirinya?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam samudera kegelisahan. Pada akhirnya ia tak dapat menemukan cahaya yang mampu membimbing langkahnya, ia hanya hidup dalam kegelapan. Hingga suatu ketika orang itu datang kepadanya. Entah dari mana ia muncul dan menghadiahkannya senyum hangat yang tak pernah ia dapatkan dari orang lain.

"_Kemarilah, aku tidak akan menyakitimu._" Suaranya begitu lembut dan menghangatkan hati. "_Namaku Lenore, siapa namamu, Nak?_"

Di hari pertemuan itu, untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat melihat setitik cahaya dalam hidupnya yang kelam. Perlahan ia mulai berani untuk meyakini bahwa akan ada orang yang mau menerima keberadaan dirinya. Entah kapan dan di mana ia akan menemukannya, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah tetap berjuang dan pantang menyerah. Selama masih ada secerca harapan menerangi jalannya.

"_Pembohong_!"

Lagi-lagi mereka mempermainkan dirinya, mengkhianati hati yang teramat rapuh.

"_Mereka semua pembohong!"_

Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya, lagi-lagi ia dikhianati oleh satu-satunya harapan dalam hidup. Wanita itu pergi begitu saja tanpa pernah kembali. Setelah ia berhasil meluluhkan hati yang sempat membeku, ia justru tidak pernah kembali untuk menemuinya. Lalu apa makna dari kata-kata manis yang ia ucapkan? Apa makna uluran tangan dan senyum hangat yang ia tawarkan? Semua itu palsu! Semua harapan yang ia lihat adalah palsu! Di dunia ini tidak akan ada seorang pun yang mau menerima keberadaan dirinya yang…

_Bruk_!

Akatsuki tersentak dan menoleh seketika, rupanya Athrun baru saja kembali dengan kayu bakar dan persediaan air bersama Abyss. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu meletakkan kayu di satu tempat, menyusunnya sedemikian rupa untuk menjadi perapian kecil. Sementara itu Abyss menghampiri sang roh hutan bersama Leafy, seolah melapor setelah tugas terselesaikan. Akatsuki menatap sang serigala, lalu mengusap kepalanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Beristirahatlah, kurasa kau membutuhkannya." Athrun memecah keheningan selagi ia menyalakan perapian.

"Hal itu berlaku untukmu." Akatsuki bangkit dari tempatnya, beranjak ke mulut gua. "Aku hidup di hutan ini." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"….." Athrun tidak merespon dengan kata, tak ingin mengusik sang roh hutan yang keras kepala.

Malam pun menjelang, udara mulai terasa semakin dingin. Untungnya perapian dalam gua tempat mereka bernaung sudah siap, Abyss dan Leafy berbaring di mulut gua untuk berjaga. Sementara itu Athrun dan Akatsuki menghabiskan waktu dalam keheningan, duduk saling berhadapan tanpa bertukar kata. Sampai pada akhirnya Athrun menyerah, ia memilih untuk beristirahat daripada harus larut dalam keheningan yang terlalu canggung. Ia membaringkan tubuh dan menjadikan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal, sementara sang roh hutan masih kukuh dalam posisi duduknya.

"Hey?" Setelah sekian lama akhirnya sang roh hutan mengangkat suaranya. "Jika kau bukan berasal dari Artemis, lalu dari mana kau datang?"

"Hmmh…" Terlambat, sang pangeran kelihatannya sudah tertidur dengan pulas.

"….." Akatsuki menghela nafas pasrah, lalu bangkit menghampiri kedua ekor peliharaannya. Ia duduk membelakangi gua dan melepas topengnya, menatap langit malam bertabur bintang.

_Ya, mungkin memang lebih baik jika aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya_. Ia tersenyum miris, mengingat berbagai pengkhianatan yang ia dapatkan. _Aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi seumur hidupku._

**\- Takara Mono -**

"I-ini…?" Kedua mata Athrun terbuka lebar menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Keesokan paginya Athrun dan Akatsuki melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mendaki tebing, saat ini mereka sudah berada di atas tebing dan menghadap sisi lain dari dinding batu tersebut. Terlihat sebuah lembah yang curam dengan hamparan pohon yang seluruhnya kering dan mati. Di tengah hutan Onogoro yang penuh dengan kehidupan, bagaimana pohon-pohon di lembah ini bisa mati begitu saja? Apalagi terdapat aliran sungai kecil yang mengalir menuruni lembah, mustahil pohon-pohon itu kekurangan air.

"Hey, kau!" Suara Akatsuki berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang pangeran. Terlihat ia sudah siap dengan seutas tambang terikat pada batang pohon dan menjulur ke dasar lembah. "Turun dan amati!!"

"….." Athrun mengikuti langkah sang roh hutan. Mereka turun secara bergantian dengan berpegangan pada tali. Sedangkan Leafy dan Abyss tertinggal di puncak tebing.

Sesampainya di bawah, Athrun mulai menyadari kejanggalan lain pada pohon-pohon kering di hadapannya. Mereka nampak baru mengering beberapa minggu atau sebulan yang lalu, tidak terjadi secara perlahan. Beberapa dahan memiliki lubang di tengah, jelas terlihat bahwa hal tersebut merupakan perbuatan manusia.

"Mungkin ini yang mereka maksud dengan 'tanaman obat'." Akatsuki merogoh salah satu lubang pada pohon yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengering, ia mendapatkan setangkai bunga di tangannya. Bunga itu berwarna kuning kemerahan dengan enam lembar kelopak memanjang yang hampir mekar sepenuhnya. Di tengah terdapat butiran biji dengan serbuk putih pada permukaannya.

"Apa?!" Athrun tersentak dan matanya membulat menatap bungan di tangan Akatsuki. "Mustahil! Itu adalah bunga Diester, tidak seharusnya tumbuh sembarangan di hutan seperti ini."

"Jadi kau tahu tanaman apa ini?" Akatsuki menoleh pada Athrun yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Orang-orang dari Artemis menanam bibit bunga ini ke dalam setiap pohon di sini dan…" Ia menatap hamparan pohon kering di sekitarnya. "Pohon-pohon ini mulai mati."

"Diester memang sejenis parasit, menyerap nutrisi dari pohon yang ditumpanginya dengan cepat." Athrun berucap sembari menyangga dagu. "Di samping itu, bungan Diester sebenarnya tidak dibudidayakan secara asal karena…"

Athrun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun mimik wajahnya berubah dalam sesaat. "Sepertinya kau sudah mendapat jawaban dari semua pertanyaan dalam pikiranmu." Akatsuki menghancurkan bunga Diester di tangannya, lalu membuang serpihan yang tersisa ke tanah. "Apapun alasannya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang itu menanam bunga ini di hutan Onogoro, mereka membunuh kehidupan di hutan ini."

"….." Athrun tidak merespon dengan kata, tangannya mengepal dan tatapannya murka. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kebenaran yang ia temukan pagi ini sangatlah berbeda dari yang ia perkirakan.

_Jadi ini yang coba mereka sembunyikan? Sungguh rendah!_

**\- To Be Continued -**

_Terima kasih sdh baca, spesial thanks buat Poppy Fuyu Aki. Cyaaz sngt menghargai dukungan dr minna-san._ _Silakan review see you next time!_


	6. Takara Mono 06

_Whoa...__Lama skli tak jumpa, Cyaaz sdh mlipir k mn2 slama bbrp bln ini hingga enggan untuk kembali._

_#hajared_

_Oke2, Cyaaz kembali untuk nyicil utang menepati janji pd seseorang yg memelas bngt deh mukanya. Kyknya sumber kebahagiaan dia itu ya dr FF AsuCaga dan dg kejamnya Cyaaz menarik-ulur fic2 Cyaaz._

_#tawalagnad_

_Langsung saja, selamat menikmati dan semoga 1 Chapter yg singkat ini bisa mengibur Readers sekalian._

_Selamat membaca..._

_Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz_

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter 06**

"Prajurit!" Seorang pria berseragam kemiliteran Junius Seven berseru pada deretan prajurit yang sudah berbaris rapi di hadapannya. "Bersiap di posisi kalian!"

"Siap! Laksanakan!" Puluhan prajurit itu segera membentuk formasi yang telah ditentukan, tak ada satu orang pun yang membuat kesalahan.

Tanpa diketahui, sang raja memperhatikan latihan para prajurit di halaman istana dari atas beranda dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan menghiasi wajahnya. Kerajaan yang sudah ia pimpin selama lebih dari 30 tahun ini memang terkenal dengan kekuatan militer yang disegani, hanya ada segelintir orang yang berani mengusik ketentraman Junius Seven. Patrick Zala memang selalu memperhatikan aspek militer di samping pendidikan dan kualitas sumber daya manusia yang menjadi ujung tombak kerajaannya.

"Yang Mulia?" Patrick menoleh dan mendapati sang jendral memberi hormat padanya. "Tamu kehormatan anda sudah menunggu di ruang penyambutan."

"Terima kasih, Andrew." Patrick menepuk pundak pria berkulit hitam itu, lalu berjalan melewatinya. "Ikutlah denganku, kau juga harus menyambut mereka."

"Baiklah, Tuan." Andrew mengikuti langkah Patrick dari belakang.

Keduanya menelusuri lorong istana bersama, sesekali berpapasan dengan prajurit yang berjaga atau para pelayan yang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing. Patrick tidak ambil pusing dengan semua penghormatan yang ia terima, sang raja hanya memberi sapaan dengan tatapan singkat pada mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya ia dan sang jendral melewati sebuah lorong panjang yang sepi, Patrick menatap sosok Andrew dari ekor matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Athrun?" Patrick bertanya langsung pada intinya. "Ada kabar dari Artemis?"

"Belum, Yang Mulia." Andrew menjawab dengan jujur. "Akan segera kukirim pesan untuk menanyakan kabar pangeran jika anda menghendakinya."

"Tidak perlu." Patrick mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya. "Dia adalah putraku, aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja." Sang raja kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah dia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dengan baik atau tidak."

_Dan jika sampai Athrun tahu apa yang Azrael sembunyikan…_ Patrick mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mengenai hal itu, saya yakin pangeran akan kembali dan membuat anda bangga." Andrew berhasil membuat sang raja menoleh padanya. "Saya sudah mendidik dan mendampinginya selama bertahun-tahun, tidak diragukan lagi bahwa pangeran adalah seorang yang dapat sepenuhnya diandalkan."

Patrick mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Andrew. Hati sang raja yang sempat gusar telah kembali tenang. "Kau benar, tak ada yang perlu kucemaskan."

"Ah, Tuan Patrick." Seorang pria berambut hitam menyapa sang raja dari dalam ruangan. Dari penampilan dan cara berpakaiannya dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia merupakan seorang bangsawan. "Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia."

Patrick menghampiri pria itu dan menjabat tangannya. "Gilbert," lalu mempersilakan pria itu untuk duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan. "Sudah kukatakan, tidak perlu formal jika berbicara denganku."

Gilbert menggeleng pelan setelah ia duduk berhadapan dengan raja Junius Seven. "Bagaimana aku bisa berlaku tidak sopan di hadapan seorang raja?"

Patrick berdehem. "Berhentilah bergurau, Gilbert." Lalu ia tersenyum pada kawan lamanya. "Kau juga seorang raja."

Ya, Gilbert Durandal adalah seorang raja seperti halnya Patrick Zala. Pria berjubah putih itu memimpin sebuah kerajaan yang tak kalah makmur dengan Junius Seven, Minelva. Kerajaan Minelva terletak di sebelah barat Junius Seven, terpisahkan oleh laut Mendel yang membmembentang luas. Meski begitu kedua kerajaan tetap menjalin hubungan yang cukup erat, mengingat Gilbert dan Patrick sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih muda. Patrick memang jauh lebih tua dari Gilbert, namun perbedaan itu justru membuat sang raja Junius Seven menganggap Gilbert sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Baiklah, baik…" Gilbert tersenyum pada sang raja Junius seven. "Aku takkan berbasa-basi lagi."

Patrick mengangguk setuju, lalu mereka mulai berbincang tentang berbagai topik. Dimulai dengan situasi dan kondisi di masing-masing kerajaan, permasalahan ekonomi dan politik yang sedang mereka hadapi. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka membahas tentang beberapa kerajaan lain seperti Morgenroette dan Archangel yang berpotensi untuk diajak bekerjasama. Sementara itu Andrew berdiri agak jauh di belakang kursi para raja, ditemani seorang pria berambut pirang dengan topeng menutupi wajahnya. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, orang itu adalah tangan kanan sang raja Minelva yang sedang menjalankan tugas, sama seperti dirinya.

"Oh ya, kudengar Athrun sedang menjalankan misi ke luar Junius Seven?" Gilbert bertanya dengan senyum tipis di wajah.

"Ya, aku mengirimnya ke tempat Muruta Azrael." Patrick menyadari perubahan mimik wajah sang sahabat. "Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, aku yakin dia akan segera kembali dengan kabar baik."

Gilbert sempat terdiam, lalu melirik pada Andrew yang berdiri di belakang Patrick untuk sesaat. "Begitu? Syukurlah, sekarang Athrun benar-benar bisa kau andalkan." Ia melanjutkan percakapan dengan sang raja. "Dia adalah pemuda yang cepat sekali belajar dan bertekad kuat, seorang pangeran yang luar biasa." Senyum di wajahnya mengembang. "Andai kedua putriku sudah cukup dewasa, akan kunikahkan salah satu dari mereka dengan putra kesayanganmu itu."

"Meyrin dan Luna?" Patrick tertawa cukup keras. "Terlalu cepat 20 tahun, Gilbert!"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu…" Gilbert ikut tertawa. "Sayang sekali bukan? Seandainya Luna dan Spencer bertukar tempat…"

"Sudahlah, Spencer itu adalah pewarismu." Patrick berdehem, menenangkan diri setelah tertawa. "Dia juga seorang pangeran muda yang patut kau banggakan."

"Aku tahu itu, aku pun saangat menyayanginya." Gilbert mengingat sosok putra sulungnya untuk sesaat, lalu kembali fokus pada sang sahabat. "Lalu… Bagaimana?" Patrick mengangkat asebelah alisnya, mempertanyakan maksud Gilbert. "Apa kau sudah menentukan calon pendamping yang pantas untuk Athrun?"

Patrick mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, mungkin putri tunggal Raja Siegel atau…" Ia menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, nampak tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku tidak tahu, aku sama sekali belum memikirkan tentang itu."

"Hey, berapa usia Athrun sekarang? Kurasa kita harus mulai mencarikan gadis yang tepat untuknya." Gilbert menatap sang sahabat dengan serius. "Tidak hanya untuk kepentinganmu dan Athrun, tapi juga untuk masa depan kerajaan ini."

"Ya, kau memang benar…" Patrick menyangga dagunya. "Aku hanya… Tidak kusangka, waktu sudah berjalan secepat ini." Ia menghela nafas, memikirkan betapa ia lupa bahwa putra tunggalnya telah tumbuh dewasa. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku mendatangi Toushaka dan…" Patrick menggeleng pelan. "Tidak terasa sudah 14 tahun sejak saat itu."

Patrick memejamkan mata dan mengingat masa lalunya untuk sesaat. Masih jelas teringat oleh sang raja, kala itu ia dan beberapa orang kepercayaannya pergi menjelajah ke tempat yang jauh; kawasan perbukitan bernama Toushaka demi mencari seorang penyihir. Berbagai rumor tentang penyihir itu sudah menyebar hingga ke seluruh dunia, membuatnya hampir menyerupai cerita legenda. Meski bukti konkrit dari rumor tersebut belum ada, tak menyurutkan tekad sang raja untuk menemukan keberadaan penyihir itu.

"_Wah, wah… Ini kejutan!_" Di luar dugaan, penyihir wanita itu terlihat masih muda dan berparas menawan dengan mata biru dan rambut hitam yang terurai memanjang hingga punggung. "_Sudah lama sekali sejak ada orang yang berhasil menemukanku_."

Patrick berdiri dengan mata terbelalak, masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Wanita itu mungkin masih berusia belasan tahun, padahal berdasar rumor ia sudah hidup selama lebih dari 100 tahun. Wanita itu mengenakan _dress_ berwarna merah pekat dengan sejumlah perhiasan perak mempercantik dirinya. Senyumnya manis dan tatapan matanya begitu menawan. Rasanya sulit dipercaya jika ia adalah…

_Tunggu, bukankah penyihir memang bisa merubah penampilan sesuka hati mereka?_ Patrick menghela nafas

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, sang raja tersenyum, memberi penghormatan pada penyihir wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya. "_Merupakan suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda, nona…?_"

"_Rin, kau bisa memanggilku Rin._" Sang penyihir menjawab sembari ia melambaikan tangan kanan, sejumlah akar tumbuh dari permukaan tanah yang datar dan menjalar sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah kursi baginya. "_Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, Patrick Zala._" Lagi, penyihir itu berhasil membuat Patrick dan orang-orangnya terbelalak. "_Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?_"

"….." Patrick sempat terdiam, tertegun menyaksikan langsung kemampuan sang penyihir. Selain mengendalikan akar pohon dan membentuknya menjadi kursi, wanita itu juga mengenali identitasnya dengan mudah. "_Aku datang untuk putraku, Athrun Zala._"

Sang penyihir mengangguk sembari bersandar pada kursinya. "_Hoo, bocah malang itu?_" Patrick mengangguk kecil. "_Kau ingin aku menyembuhkannya?_"

Patrick kembali mengangguk. "_Apa pun imbalan yang kau pinta akan kuberikan._"

Rin tersenyum lebar mendengar pernyataan sang raja. "_Apa pun, huh? Aku hanya menerima takara mono sebagai imbalan._"

"_Takara mono?_" Patrick menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Baik, aku mengerti. Kau boleh meminta emas, berlian atau pusaka manapun milikku yang-_."

"_Tunggu, tunggu!_" Sang penyihir menyela Patrick di tengah kalimatnya. "_Takara mono yang kumaksud bukanlah benda-benda tidak berguna seperti itu!_"

Patrick menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan oleh sang penyihir. Kekuasaan? Kedudukan? Kesejahterahan? "_Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?_"

"_Akan kuberi daftarnya padamu_." Rin menjentikkan jarinya, secarik kertas muncul di hadapan patrick. "_Kau bisa__ menukarkan kesembuhan putramu dengan semua yang tertulis di situ._" Ia tersenyum menatap Patrick yang sedang membaca daftar takara mono darinya. "_Tapi dengan satu syarat,_" spontan sang raja mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya. "_Putramu yang harus mengumpulkan semua takara mono yang kuinginkan, lalu datang padaku untuk melakukan pertukaran_."

Patrick tersentak dan tak mampu berkata-kata, bagaimana bisa putranya mengumpulkan semua takara mono yang dipinta sang penyihir sendiri? "_Tunggu, tapi itu tidak mungkin_!" Ia berupaya membujuk Rin agar sedikit bermurah hati padanya. "_Kau pasti juga tahu jika putraku-._"

"_Aku tidak berkata jika dia harus pergi sendiri, aku juga tidak melarangmu untuk mendampingi atau membantunya._" Kalimat barusan sukses membungkam mulut sang raja. "_Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?_"

"….." Sang raja menghirup dan menghela nafas panjang, lalu ia mengangguk. "_Terima kasih, putraku akan segera datang menemuimu._"

Dengan itu Patrick dan orang-orangnya kembali ke kerajaan, mereka membawa kabar gembira sekaligus tugas bagi sang pangeran. Patrick sudah mengupayakan yang terbaik, menginginkan segala kesempurnaan bagi putra semata wayangnya. Kini semuanya bergantung pada pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu, apa tekadnya mampu mematahkan segala rintangan yang akan ia hadapi? Apakah sang penyihir akan benar-benar menyempurnakan dirinya dengan melakukan pertukaran ini? Hanya waktu yang pada akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Patrick?" Sang raja yang sempat terlarut dalam dunianya sendiri harus kembali saat Gilbert sukses menarik perhatiannya. "Kau masih berminat dengan _rencana itu _bukan?"

"…." Patrick kembali pada posisi tegap dalam kursinya. "Tentu saja, Gilbert." Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. "Memang rencana itu bersifat jangka panjang, tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita mulai persiapannya."

Gilbert tersenyum mendengar tanggapan dari sang sahabat, keduanya sepakat dalam tujuan dan mengambil jalan yang sama. Perbincangan antar dua raja itu pun berlangsung kembali dengan membahas berbagai topik lain, mengupas setiap masalah dan opini masing-masing hingga tuntas.

**\- Takara Mono -**

"Baiklah, kurasa cukup sampai di sini." Akatsuki membuat Athrun yang saat ini berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya heran dengan maksud kalimatnya barusan.

Saat ini mereka sudah kembali dari lembah di mana mereka menemukan hutan kering dengan bunga Diester sebagai penyebabnya. Keduanya baru saja menuruni tebing dan melangkah memasuki kawasan pohon pinus yang cukup lluas ketika Akatsuki tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh pada sang pangeran.

"Aku akan kembali ke hutan bersama Leafy dan Abyss." Sang roh hutan memperjelas maksudnya. "Kau juga kembalilah ke tempat kau datang, anggap kita tidak pernah bertemu."

Athrun tersenyum, rupanya sudah waktunya mereka melangkah di jalan yang terpisah. "Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ia melangkah maju hingga berhadapan dengan Akatsuki. "Meski kau berkata demikian, aku akan tetap mengingatmu dan…" Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namaku A-."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya." Akatsuki dengan tegas menolak perkenalan diri sang pangeran. "Kita tidak pernah bertemu, mengerti?"

"….." Untuk kesekian kalinya Athrun mengalah pada sang roh hutan, memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. "Baiklah, selamat tinggal."

Pria berambut _navy blue_ itu melangkah melewati sang roh hutan, bermaksud untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat di mana Rusty dan Miguel akan menunggunya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. Kedua tangannya merogoh isi tas dan saku celananya. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu nampak gelisah, membuat sang roh hutan bertanya-tanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akatsuki, tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. _Apa dia kehabisan persediaan makanan?_

Athrun sempat membeku dengan kedua tangan dalam saku celana, lalu menoleh perlahan dengan wajah pucat. "Hilang… Semuanya hilang." Akatsuki tidak merespon, tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh sang pangeran. "Peta, kompas dan pemberi sinyal darurat yang kubawa… Semuanya hilang."

Seketika itu juga Akatsuki membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Apa?!" Ia sungguh tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pria itu menghilangkan barang-barang sepenting itu? "Bagaimana bisa kau-?" Sesaat kemudian ia teringat bahwa pemuda itu menjatuhkan tasnya ketika sedang bertarung dengannya. "Oh, Haumea…"

Sesungguhnya Athrun benar-benar merasa malu, ia begitu ceroboh dan tidak berhati-hati. "Ehem, tidak masalah." Ia berupaya tetap tenang. "Beritahu saja arahnya padaku, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Mustahil bocah ingusan sepertimu bisa keluar dari hutan ini tanpa kompas atau peta!" Untuk pertama kalinya Athrun dapat membaca emosi dari sang roh hutan hamya dari nada bicaranya. "Kau hanya akan berputar-putar atau jadi mangsa hewan buas."

"….." Athrun tidak berani membantah, mengaku bahwa ia lah yang bersalah sepenuhnya.

Akatsuki nampak frustasi, kesal dan bimbang. Namun pada akhirnya ia sampai pada satu keputusan. "Baiklah, akan kuantar kau sampai keluar dari hutan ini."

Tanpa sadar Athrun tersenyum, ia merasa senang saat mengetahui sang roh hutan akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya. Sang pangeran mulai menyukainya, merasa penasaran dan ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang sosok yang misterius itu. Tidak ada salahnya jika mereka berteman baik bukan? Mungkin suatu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi dan saling bertegur sapa.

"Ke mana kau ingin pergi? Artemis?" Pertanyaan Akatsuki memecah pemikiran panjang Athrun.

Sang pangeran menggeleng. "Aku dan rekan-rekanku berjanji untuk kembali ke tempat kami berkumpul. Tepatnya di tempat di mana kau menyerang orang-orang dari Artemis."

Akatsuki mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita akan sampai di sana dalam waktu dua hari."

Athrun terkejut dan spontan merespon. "Apa?! Dua hari? Apa tidak ada jalan pintas atau semacamnya?"

"Itu adalah waktu tempuh tercepat dengan jalan pintas melewati rute yang lebih terjal." Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau sedang berada di hutan Onogoro, bukan hutan biasa."

"Jika aku tidak datang tepat waktu, rekan-rekanku akan panik dan menghubungi Artemis untuk meminta bantuan." Athrun menyangga dagunya. "Akan berbahaya jika sampai-."

"Baik-baik, aku mengerti maksudmu." Akatsuki menghela nafas, lalu menghampiri sang pangeran. "Kalau begitu tulislah pesan untuk teman-temanmu, Leafy yang akan mengantarkan pesan itu." Athrun menatap sang roh hutan dan anjing berbulu hitam di sampingnya dengan keraguan tersirat. "Jika sendirian, Leafy bisa sampai di tempat itu besok pagi."

"…." Sang pangeran akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui, mengingat ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain yang lebih baik.

Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu menuliskan sebuah pesan pada saputangan dengan pewarna dari getah akar pohon, lalu mengikatkan saputangan merah tersebut pada leher Leafy. "Leafy, tolong sampaikan pesan ini pada Rusty dan Miguel."

"_Woof_!" Seolah mengerti, Leafy memberikan respon dengan menggonggong dan menggerakkan ekor, kemudian ia beralih pada sang majikan untuk menerima perintah.

Akatsuki merunduk, mensejajarkan tinggi dengan anjingnya. Ia memberikan beberapa isyarat khusus pada Leafy sebelum menepuk punggungnya dan berkata, "Pergi dan berhati-hatilah!"

"_Woof! Woof!_" Leafy memberi salam perpisahan pada Athrun, Abyss dan Akatsuki sebelum ia berbalik dan mulai berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"_Woof_!" Abyss pun mengantar perjalanan sang sahabat dengan gonggongan sebelum pada akhirnya sosok Leafy menghilang di balik pepohonan.

"Kita juga harus pergi." Akatsuki mengambil langkah, ingin segera mengakhiri perjalanan mereka. "Ikuti aku."

"Baik, Sang Penjaga Hutan." Athrun menjawab dengan sedikit nada menyindir, namun ia tetap mengikuti sang roh hutan.

"….." Akatsuki hanya diam, menatap sang pangeran dari sudut matanya. Aneh, rasanya begitu familiar. Apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini? Rasanya seperti _déjà vu._

_Berhentilah memikirkannya!_ Sang roh hutan berusaha menjernihkan pikiran yang mulai tercemar, sosok pemuda yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya cukup mempengaruhi pikiran dan perasaannya. Tanpa ia sadari, sedikit demi sedikit hatinya mulai tergerak, ingin lebih mengenal dan akrab dengan pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

**\- To Be Continued -**

_Yosh!!! Gimana? Terhibur nggak? Puas nggak dg Chapter ini? Masih kurang???_

_#plak_

_Yup, ada cameo dr fandom sebrang, pasti udah pd kenal. Cyaaz mmang bikin cameo dr bbrp fandom di TM, bisa dicari sndiri nanti. Hehe._

_**Ojou.rizky**: Haaai, lama skli ya tdk bertegur sapa, ke mana aja nih??? Iya ini mski blm 100% hidup kembali, msih ttp berupaya ttp exist dg napas tersengal2. Wkwkwkwk. Thank you ya, mmpirlah lg._

_Thanks buat para Reader, dimohon dukungannya selalu..._

_Yah maaphkanlah author yg malang ini, jngn dibully..._

S_mpai ktmu lagi d lain wktu._

_**HBD TITANIA**!_


	7. Takara Mono 07

Slamat datang di update terbaru Cyaaz, setelah 3 bulan menghilang.

Apa kabar, Minna-san? Masih sering ngintipin FFn atau sdh mulai move on? Klau Cyaaz sih, pengen move on tp sllu aja ada yg jegal. Hahaha.

Smoga readers sekalian sehat selalu dan setia ngintipin FFn, jngn biarkan fandom ini hilang ditelan zaman.

Ok, sekian basa-basinya. Silakan menikmati chapter berikut!

Selamat membaca...

Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz

* * *

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter 07**

"Pergi! Menjauh dari sini!"

"Dasar pembawa sial!"

"Ambil semua barang-barangmu dan pergi!"

"Jangan pernah kembali!"

Tubuh kecilnya gemetar, kedua tangan terkepal dan mata _amber_-nya membulat. Orang-orang itu, mereka semua sama. Mereka menatapnya dengan penuh rasa dengki. Apa? Kenapa mereka memperlakukannya dengan sangat tidak adil? Apa kesalahan gadis kecil ini? Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyakiti kucing liar! Mengapa semua orang begitu membenci dirinya?

_Tidak adil! _Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit dan kepedihan di dalam dada. Sungguh tidak adil, ia mendapat hukuman untuk sesuatu yang bukan merupakan kesalahannya. Ia diperlakukan dengan begitu kejam hanya karena ia berbeda, hanya itu. Kutukan? Apakah ia memang mendapat kutukan sejak dilahirkan? Benarkah ia takkan lepas dari kutukan ini seumur hidup? Tidak adakah satu orang pun yang mau menerima menyelamatkan dirinya?

"Penjaga!" Pemikiran panjang gadis kecil itu terpecah saat salah seorang dari mereka kembali berseru. "Itu dia! Si pembawa sial!"

Ia melangkah mundur ketika dua orang prajurit kerajaan muncul dan menatapnya dengan wajah murka. "Bocah sialan!" Mereka mulai berlari menghampirinya. "Berapa kali harus kuusir, hah!?"

Cagalli segera berbalik dan mengambil langkah seribu. Secepat mungkin ia berlari masuk ke dalam hutan, menghindari para prajurit dan warga yang hendak menangkapnya. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya terpacu. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar, meneteskan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti. Sesekali ia mengeratkan giginya, menahan luapan emosi dalam dada. Amarah dan kebencian mulai menggrayangi hati kecilnya, menodai ketulusan dan kemurnian hati seorang gadis lugu.

_Mereka semua sama saja!_ Akhirnya orang-orang itu tak lagi mengejarnya. _Bahkan ayah, ibu dan wanita itu… Semuanya pembohong!_

Cagalli menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon, duduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, nafas dan debar jantungnya masih saling memburu. Berbagai pertanyaan masih berputar di kepalanya, beriringan dengan rasa sakit yang menyayat hati. Tangisnya pecah, ia menjerit lirih penuh kepedihan. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti takkan tega, gadis itu begitu rapuh dan putus asa.

_Mungkin aku memang tidak dilahirkan untuk bahagia._ Ia menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit biru yang terlihat dari celah pwpohonan. _Memang nasibku sangatlah buruk, aku tidak dilahirkan seperti mereka._

Ia menghapus air mata di pipnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu berdiri dengan sedikit gemetaran. Ia kembali menatap langit untuk sesaat dan berkata, "Baiklah, jika ini adalah takdirku…" dengan senyum miris menghiasi wajahnya.

Dengan itu, ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya semakin jauh ke dalam hutan. Sudah diputuskan, ia takkan lagi menginjakkan kakinya ke sana, ke tempat di mana orang-orang itu menghinanya. Meskipun itu berarti ia telah terusir dari rumahnya sendiri, meski itu berarti ia akan hidup sebatang kara di dalam hutan… Ia takkan menoleh ke belakang.

* * *

**\- Takara Mono -**

* * *

"Terima kasih untuk makanan hari ini." Cagalli memanjatkan puji syukur sesaat setelah ia menghabiskan makan siangnya; beberapa jenis buah yang tumbuh liar di dalam hutan.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan sejak ia menetap dan hidup di hutan sekitaran Junius Seven. Cagalli menjadikan sebuah gua di pinggir tebing sebagai tempatnya bernaung di kala malam dan hujan. Ia mengkonsumsi berbagai jenis buah dan jamur, tak jarang ia mendapatkan buah yang pahit dan jamur aneh yang membuatnya sakit. Namun gadis berusia delapan tahun ini beruntung karena memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang baik, ia pun tidak pernah sampai memakan jamur atau buah yang mematikan. Hutan ini juga bukanlah habitat bagi binatang buas seperti harimau dan beruang, hanya ada beragam binatang kecil dan pemakan tumbuhan.

Berat memang, tapi kesehariannya di hutan terasa lebih mudah jika dibanding dengan pada saat ia masih bertahan di pemukiman warga. Di sini ia tak lagi harus menerima berbagai cemooh dari siapa pun, tak lagi dihantui ketakutan dan rasa sakit di setiap malam. Meski ia harus bersusah payah untuk bertahan hidup dan mencari makanan setiap hari, ia merasa jauh lebih bebas dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Meski sesekali ia merasa kesepian…

_Tidak masalah! Di sini aku punya banyak teman!_ Cagalli tersenyum dan menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan pikiran yang positif. Ia memiliki banyak teman, mereka yang tak pernah sekalipun memandangnya dengan rasa dengki. Mereka selalu menghiburnya dikala sepi, membuat ia tertawa dengan berbagai tingkah lucu mereka. Kelinci, tupai, burung, rusa dan kucing hutan. Mereka yang menghuni hutan ini adalah teman Cagalli.

_Bruk!_

Langkah Cagalli yang hendak mencari air di sungai terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh dan mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

_Bruk!_

Lagi, suara itu terdengar tidak wajar di telinga Cagalli yang sudah terbiasa dengan lingkungan dalam hutan. Gadis itu merunduk dan mengendap-endap di antara semak, mencari tahu asal dari suara yang membuatnya merasa penasaran. Itu bukanlah suara langkah kaki rusa, kucing maupun lompatan kelinci. Suara itu terdengar seperti hentakan kaki seseorang atau benda jatuh. Cagalli terus mencari hingga ia berada di dekat sebuah pohon oak dan mengintip apa yang ada di balik pohon tersebut.

Kedua matanya melebar seketika, ia mendapati seorang anak lelaki sedang duduk setengah bersipu di tengah hutan. Anak laki-laki itu nampak kebingungan dan sedikit kotor di sana-sini, beberapa kali ia menoleh ke sana-kemari seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Tanpa sadar Cagalli pun melangkah maju, mengamati anak itu dengan lebih seksama. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam benaknya, rasa ingin tahu telah mengambil alih kendali atas dirinya.

_Krek!_

Cagalli tersentak, tak sengaja ia menginjak dan mematahkan ranting di bawah kakinya. Tentu suara itu berhasil menarik perhatian anak laki-laki yang sedang ia amati dari jauh. Sontak ia menoleh tepat ke arah di mana Cagalli berdiri. Dan ya, dengan segera Cagalli menyembunyikan dirinya di balik pohon, tak ingin sosoknya terlihat oleh siapa pun.

"Siapa?" Cagalli mendengar anak itu bertanya. "Apa ada orang di sana?"

"….." Cagalli tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap horor pada anak laki-laki itu. Sejujurnya ia merasa takut, namun ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang ingin berinteraksi dengan anak yang nampak seusia dengan dirinya tersebut.

"Hey? Apa benar tidak ada siapa pun?" Lagi, anak lelaki itu bertanya tanpa ada yang menjawab. "Huh, hanya ada kucing kumal ya?"

Entah bagaimana Cagalli merasa kesal mendengar kalimat barusan hingga ia lepas kendali, spontan ia berdiri dan berseru, "Siapa yang kau bilang kucing kumal?"

"Eh?" Anak lelaki itu nampak _shock_, begitu juga dengan Cagalli. Dengan bodohnya ia merespon secara spontan dan membuat keberadaannya diketahui. "Ternyaata benar ada orang ya?"

"Eh? Um…"

Wajah Cagalli memerah seketika, ia merasa malu, takut dan bingung di saat yang bersamaan. Sekarang anak lelaki itu sudah melihat dirinya, ia pasti akan ketakutan, berlari atau mengadu pada warga. Secepat mungkin Cagalli harus bersembunyi agar ia tak terusir dari hutan tempatnya tinggal.

"Maukah kau membantuku?" Suara anak lelaki itu berhasil memecah pemikiran panjang Cagalli. Wajah anak itu tidak nampak takut ataupun membenci dirinya. "Aku tersesat dan menjatuhkan tongkatku."

"….." Aneh, anak itu tidak bereaksi sama seperti orang lain ketika bertemu dengan Cagalli. Gadis kecil itu pun memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju dan memperhatikan dengan lebih seksama. Setelah ia dan anak lelaki itu sudah cukup dekat, baeulah Cagalli menyadari satu kejanggalan pada anak laki-laki tersebut. Cagalli berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa saat untuk memastikan apakah dugaannya benar.

"Um, halo? Kau masih di sana?" Anak itu bertanya dengan tatapan mengambang. "Aku akan sangat tertolong jika kau mau membantuku," ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, aku… Aku tidak bisa melihat."

Dan benar dugaan Cagalli, kedua mata hijau itu tak memancarkan sinarnya. Pantas saja jika ia tidak takut atau membenci dirinya, ia bahkan tidak dapat melihat sosok yang saat ini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Cagalli membeku, tertegun mendapati sosok seorang anak yang mungkin lahir dengan nasib yang mirip dengannya. Mereka berbeda, namun terhubung oleh takdir yang serupa.

"Hey? Kucing kumal!" Untuk ke sekian kalinya pemikiran panjang Cagalli terpecah.

Wajah gadis itu memerah karena amarah. "Hentikan itu! Aku bukan kucing kumal!"

Anak lelaki di hadapannya tertawa kecil. "Maaf, hanya saja kau tidak menjawabku sejak tadi." Ia tersenyum pada Cagalli. "Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau masih ada di sini atau tidak."

Cagalli menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, wajahnya masih sedikit memerah. "Umh, ya… Maaf, aku tadi melamun." Ia menunduk untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan lawan bicaranya. "Tidak biasanya ada orang datang ke hutan ini, apalagi anak-anak."

"Tapi bukankah kau juga masih anak-anak?" Cagalli merasa terpojokkan oleh pertanyaan barusan. "Tunggu, kau bilang hutan?"

Cagalli mengangguk dan menjawab, "Ya, hutan. Sekarang kau sudah jauh masuk ke dalam hutan."

"Eeeh?" Cagalli menyadari lawan bicaranya nampak panik. "Celaka, aku berjalan tanpa arah terlalu jauh!"

"….." Cagalli merasa aneh, bagaimana bisa seorang anak yang tidak bisa melihat bisa berjalan bebas begitu saja seorang diri sampai sejauh ini?

"Um, boleh kuminta sedikit bantuan darimu?" Tanya anak lelaki berambut navy blue dihadapan Cagalli. "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tongkatku di sekitar sini, bisakah kau mencarinya untukku?"

"Oh, baiklah."

Tanpa pikir panjang Cagalli berdiri dan mencari tongkat di sekitarnya. Ia merasa senasib dengan anak lelaki itu, mereka terlahir berbeda. Mungkin saja anak itu juga mendapat perlakuan yang sama seperti dirinya? Mungkin ia juga sudah melalui banyak hal berat dalam hidupnya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat hati Cagalli terasa sakit dan menumbuhkan rasa empati yang besar.

"Ah, ini dia!" Cagalli menemukan sebuah tongkat tergeletak tidak jauh di sampingnya, ia pun memungut tongkat itu dan… "Tapi tongkatnya patah!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Cagalli melihat anak itu menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. "Pasti patah saat aku tersandung dan jatuh tadi."

"….." Cagalli menatap geli pada lawan bicaranya. _Apa dia ini bodoh? Bagaimana dia bisa seceroboh ini?_

"Ah, tidak masalah." Anak berambut navy blue itu kembali tersenyum. "Aku hanya perlu mencari ranting pohon yang cukup panjang untuk kujadikan tongkat." Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan perlahan dengan kedua tangan meraba-raba ke depan. "Dan sekali lagi aku meminta bantuanmu, maukah kau menunjukkan jalan keluar dari hutan ini?" Tanyanya sambil berupaya menggapai sosok Cagalli. "Kau tidak perlu repot, cukup beri tahu saja ke mana aku harus-."

"Tidak masalah, akan kuantar kau pulang." Tanpa keraguan, Cagalli menangkap dan menggenggam tangan kanan anak laki-laki berambut _navy blue _di hadapannya. "Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

"Eh? Tapi…" Anak lelaki itu nampak ragu, tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa," Cagalli tersenyum tulus, ia telah memutuskan untuk membantu anak lelaki yang malang ini meski ia harus kembali menghadapi mimpi buruknya. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Spontan anak lelaki di hadapan Cagalli tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih!" ia nampak begitu senang dan lega. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, um…?"

"Cagalli." Ucap Cagalli, memperkenalkan dirinya. "Panggil aku Cagalli."

"Cagalli!" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Cagalli mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang lain. "Namaku Athrun."

Cagalli mengangguk, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasakan timbulnya sensasi hangat dalam dada. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia berinteraksi dengan orang lain, terlebih mendapat perlakuan yang pantas dan menyenangkan seperti ini. Rasanya sederhana, namun juga menyenangkan. Kebahagiaan kecil yang jarang sekali ia temukan dalam kegelapan. Meski hanya sesaat, Cagalli tak ingin melewatkannya, sesekali ia ingin merasakan hangatnya perlakuan dan senyum dari orang lain.

"Baiklah, Athrun." Cagalli menggenggam erat tangan Athrun dan mulai berjalan menuntunnya. "Ikuti langkahku, berhati-hatilah."

"Aku mengerti, Cagalli."

Dengan senang hati Athrun mengikuti petunjuk dari Cagalli, wajahnya sedikit merona saat ia merasakan genggaman tangan gadis itu pada tangan kanannya. Hangat dan menyenangkan, Athrun dapat merasakan niat baik dan ketulusan hati gadis itu. Mungkin mereka bisa saling mengenal lebih jauh dan berteman baik? Mungkin mereka bisa saling mengerti dan saling mendukung satu sama lain?

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Athrun memulai percakapan di tengah perjalanan mereka. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam hutan, Cagalli?" pertanyaan tersebut terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Kau tidak tersesat sepertiku bukan? Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"….." Cagalli tidak langsung memberikan jawabannya. "Aku tinggal di sekitar sini."

Athrun menangkap kejanggalan dalam nada bicara Cagalli, namun ia tak ingin merusak suasana dengan menanyakan hal tersebut lebih jauh. "Oh, pantas kau sangat mengenal tempat ini."

Keheningan mengisi ruang di antara mereka dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Athrun merasa Cagalli belum membuka diri padanya dan ia pun tidak ingin memaksakan hal itu. Keduanya baru saja bertemu dan tentu memerlukan waktu untuk saling mengenal dan mengakrabkan diri. Athrun yakin mereka akan jadi teman dekat dan Cagalli adalah seorang yang menyenangkan, sebisa mungkin ia ingin gadis itu merasa nyaman ketika ada bersamanya.

"Kita hampir sampai di gerbang kota." Cagalli berhasil menarik perhatian Athrun. "Rumahmu ada di mana?"

"Um, itu…" Athrun nampak bingung menjelaskan di mana rumahnya berada. "Kurasa kita cukup berjalan ke arah barat setelah melewati gerbang kota, di sana ada pasar dan kita hanya tinggal berjalan lurus melewatinya."

"Oh, baiklah." Mata Cagalli sedikit menyipit ketika Athrun menyebut pasar. Ia benci keramaian, orang-orang pasti berkumpul di sana. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus menghadapi mimpi buruknya untuk mengantar Athrun pulang.

"Hey? Bukankah itu…"

"Astaga! Kenapa dia-!"

"Tunggu! Lihat, siapa yang berjalan bersamanya!"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Penjaga! Lebih baik kita melaporkannya pada penjaga!"

Samar-samar Athrun dapat mendengar bisikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Nampaknya saat ini ia dan Cagalli sudah memasuki area pasar yang dipenuhi dengan keramaian. Awalnya ia merasa aneh karena mendengar warga saling berbisik di tengah kesibukan mereka, seolah seluruh perhatian teralihkan seketika. Lama-kelamaan barulah ia mengerti bahwa ia dan Cagalli…

"Jangan dipikirkan." Pemikiran panjang Athrun terpecah saat Cagalli mengangkat suaranya. "Orang-orang itu hanya tidak suka melihatku, mereka tidak membencimu."

Kedua mta Athrun melebar, tertegun mendapati reaksi Cagalli yang dirasa begitu tenang. Gadis itu berupaya menenangkan diri Athrun, membesarkan hatinya. Ia tak ingin Athrun merasa kecil hati karena merasa menjadi pusat perbatian, ia ingin melindungi dirinya. Padahal dengan jelas Athrun merasakan gadis itu gemetar, ia pu merasakan genggaman tangan gadis itu mengerat.

"Anak sialan itu…."

Lagi, Athrun mendengar bisikan warga. Semakin lama ia merasa semakin penasaran. Nampaknya memang benar, Cagalli-lah yang menjadi pusat perhatian di antara mereka. Terlebih lagi, warga terdengar tidak senang. Apa yang membuat Cagalli tidak disukai? Apa Cagalli pernah mencuri atau menyakiti seseorang?

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Meski baru mengenalnya, Athrun yakin Cagalli tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk seperti itu. Gadis itu berhati tulus dan ringan tangan, ia dengan senang hati mau mengantarnya pulang meski tahu akan mendapat cemoohan dari warga.

"Hey! Itu dia di sana!"

"Ah, celaka!" Cagalli terdengar panik, ia segera menarik Athrun untuk berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. "Ada penjaga!"

"Penjaga?" Athrun bertanya sembari ia berupaya mengikuti langkah Cagalli.

"Iya, prajurit kerajaan!" Cagalli menoleh dan melihat beberapa orang penjaga mengejar mereka dari belakang. "Mereka akan menangkap dan mengusirku!"

"….." Seketika itu juga Athrun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Cagalli ikut berhenti.

"Athrun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Cagalli terdengar ketakutan, mencoba menarik Athrun untuk kembali berlari bersamanya. "Kita harus pergi, atau-."

"Tidak apa-apa, Cagalli." Athrun mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada Cagalli dan nada bicaranya tegas. "Percayalah padaku."

"Huh?" Cagalli tertegun dan membeku menatap kesungguhan yang tersirat dari wajah Athrun. Ia pun mulai tenang dan berhenti memberontak.

Athrun tersenyum menyadari Cagalli mau mempercayai dirinya. "Tunggu di sini, biar aku yang biacara pada mereka."

Cagalli hanya terdiam, membeku menatap sosok Athrun yang berbalik dan melangkah mendekati para penjaga. Tidak disangka, para prajurit berhenti begitu berdiri di hadapan Athrun, mereka nampak hormat dan bahkan tidak memperdulikan keberadaannya. Seolah sosok Athrun berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian mereka.

"Tuan muda, bagaimana Anda bisa sampai berada di tempat ini?"

"Apa Anda terluka?"

"Maafkan atas keteledoran kami, secepatnya kami akan mengantar Anda kembali ke istana."

_Tuan muda?_ _Istana? _Cagalli berusaha memproses segala informasi yang ia terima di dalam kepalanya.

"Segera pergi ke istana dan beritahu bahwa kita sudah menemukan Pangeran Athrun Zala!"

_Pangeran Athrun Zala?_ Dan seketika itu juga seluruh tubuh Cagalli terasa lemas, ia begitu _shock_ dan tidak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar. _Pangeran? Jadi Athrun itu pangeran? Putra dari Yang Mulia Patrick Zala?_

"Tidak perlu berlebihan, aku baik-baik saja." Athrun tersenyum pada penjaga, berupaya membuat mereka tenang. "Aku hanya salah jalan ketika hendak pulang dari berziarah ke makam ibu dan…"

Ia menoleh, bermaksud untuk mengenalkan teman barunya pada para penjaga. "Beruntung aku bertemu dengan Cagalli di hutan, dia yang sudah menolong dan mengantarku sampai ke sini."

"Cagalli?" Salah seorang penjaga bertanya. "Siapa yang Anda maksud, Tuan Muda?"

"Huh?" Athrun merasa sedikit panik, "Cagalli? Kau di sana?" Tak ada jawaban, apakah Cagalli pergi meninghalkannya? "Cagalli?"

Lagi, tak ada jawaban. Rupanya gadis kecil berambut pirang itu benar-benar menghilang. Athrun merasa sedih dan sedikit kecewa, namun senyum tipis nan lembut menghiasi wajah pangeran kecil itu sesaat setelah ia memikirkan sosok Cagalli.

_Sampai jumpa, Cagalli… Terima kasih._

* * *

**\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

_Sampai d sini dulu ya, Readers. Secepatnya Cyaaz akan kembali dg kelanjutan TM yang _lainnya.

* * *

**Fuyu Aki**: Emang Athrun d sini agk teledor dan konyol... Maafkan, menghancurkan image dia. Hahaha. Sdh terjawab kan pertanyaan ttg Athrun? Untuk petualangan selanjutnya, tunggu update-an Cyaaz ya, Coming soon!

**Panda**: Astajim Review apa surat sih ini? G kurang panjang? You know lah aku sk menghilang dan muncul tiba2, yg sabar ya. Haha. Ini jg barumemupuk mood si INFP supaya mau balik, melawan ENTP yg denial. :p Kalo Athrun dijodohin sm Panda blh gak??? Ah tp JIJIK! Aduh aku geli baca review-mu. Ngakak yp jg sweat dropped tau! Udah deh kmu yg sbr2 aja nunggu aku update, biar lama2 jg gmn kn aku moody. :v

* * *

Thank you See You Next Time!

Ditunggu Review-nya!


	8. Takara Mono 08

_Konbanwa, masih ada yg melek dan ngintip FFn jam segini?__Well, klau gt silahkan dinikmati chapter terbaru dr Takara Mono.__Yup, baeu minggu kmrin Cyaaz update kok skrg muncul lg dg fic yg berbeda? Yah, Cyaaz mau nyicil hutang sdikit demi sedikit ASAP.__Jadi, ya insyaAllah Cyaaz update tiap hr senin sampai stok chapter di device Cyaaz menipis.__Dan sekian basa-basi sekaligus announcement dari Cyaaz._

_Selamat membaca..._

Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz

* * *

**Takara Mono**

**Chapt** 08

"Hmmh, rasanya seperti _peach_?" Athrun mengunyah perlahan daging buah berwarna putih dengan kulit merah pekat yang menjadi salah satu menu makan siangnya. "Dengan tekstur dan aroma yang berbeda." Ia mengambil satu buah yang masih utuh di samping tempatnya duduk. "Bentuk dan warnanya juga berbeda."

"….." Akatsuki hanya menatap sang pangeran dalam diam dari sudut matanya, ia sendiri sedang menikmati makan siang sembari membelakangi sosok pemuda berambut _navy blue_ tersebut.

"Abyss?" Athrun menoleh pada Abyss yang duduk di samping Akatsuki sembari mengawasi dirinya. "Kau mau?"

"_Brr-wuff…_" Jelas sekali Abyss menolak, serigala itu membuang muka.

Athrun mengedikkan bahu dan menyeringai geli, lalu ia kembali menyantap makan siangnya. Sudah sekitar enam jam sejak ia dan Akatsuki memulai perjalanan mereka, menelusuri bagian lain dari hutan Onogoro yang belum diketahui oleh sang pangeran. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Akatsuki, rute yang mereka lalui kali ini jauh lebih terjal dari yang sebelumnya. Tak jarang mereka harus menerobos ladang semak belukar yang berduri, menyebrangi sungai dengan arus yang cukup deras hingga mengarungi rawa.

"Jadi…" Athrun kembali memulai perbincangan di tengah perjalanan mereka usai istirahat makan siang. "Sudah berapa lama kau menetap di hutan ini? Atau kau tinggal di luar hutan?" Akatsuki tidak merespon dan terus berjalan tidak jauh di hadapannya. "Apa menjaga hutan Onogoro adalah kewajiban keluarga yang diwariskan secara turun temurun?"

"….."

Akatsuki mulai terganggu dengan segala pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir sang pangeran. Jujur saja ia tidak terbiasa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain di hutan ini, apalagi seorang yang ia rasa cukup banyak bicara seperti Athrun. Aneh, padahal sampai kemarin pria itu tidak semengganggu ini. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang membuat pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu berubah sikap?

"Lalu Leafy dan Abyss? Bagaimana kau bisa melatih mereka? Ah, dan juga beruang yang waktu itu?" Athrun masih terus bertanya meski tidak mendapat jawaban. "Kau mengerti bahasa binatang?"

"Bisakah kau diam?" Akhirnya Akatsuki kehilangan kesabarannya, ia menoleh dan menatap tajam pada sang pangeran.

Athrun tersenyum. "Setidaknya aku berhasil menarik perhatianmu."

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari Akatsuki, lalu ia mengurut kening dan menggeleng pelan. "Kita harus menyebrang."

"Huh?" Athrun terheran, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara aliran air sungai, lalu apa yang harus mereka sebrangi? Pemuda itu pun melangkah maju dan menjajarkan dirinya dengan Akatsuki. Kedua matanya melebar seketika ia melihat apa yang sedang menghadang mereka. "Menyebrang? Bagaimana? Apa di sekitar sini ada jembatan?"

Athrun mengamati keadaan di sekitar, sama sekali tidak terlihat adanya jembatan yang menghubungkan tempat di mana mereka berdiri dengan sisi sebrang. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa mencapai sebrang dari jurang tersebut? Ya, jurang. Saat ini mereka sedang dihadang oleh jurang selebar kurang lebih lima meter dengan kedalaman yang cukup untuk mencelakai mereka jika terjatuh.

"Kita melompat." Apa? Apakah Athrun tidak salah dengar? Barusan Akatsuki berkata… "Ikuti aku, kita akan melompat untuk sampai di sebrang."

"A-apa? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?" Athrun sungguh tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar. "Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa melompati jurang selebar ini begitu saja?"

Akatsuki menoleh dan memberi tatapan geli pada sang pangeran. "Bahkan Abyss pun bisa melakukannya."

"Huh?" Athrun menatap Akatsuki, lalu Abyss secara bergantian.

"Abyss, pergilah!" Akatsuki memberi perintah pada sang serigala.

"_Woof!_" Abyss menyahut, lalu mengambil ancang-ancang sesuai dengan perintah.

Abyss bersiap di tempat yang agak jauh dari jurang, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin dan melompat bersama hembusan angin. Athrun memperhatikan sang serigala dengan seksama, tidak yakin apa Abyss dapat melakukannya. Namun di luar dugaan, serigala abu-abu itu benar mampu melompat hingga sampai ke sebrang dengan selamat, membuat sang pangeran tertegun.

"Kau lihat?" Suara Akatsuki menyadarkan Athrun dan mengembalikan dirinya ke alam nyata. "Itulah sebabnya kuberi dia nama Abyss."

"….." Athrun tak lagi berkomentar, mulutnya benar-benar terbungkam.

"Sekarang aku akan menyebrang, perhatikan dan ikuti caraku."Akatsuki memberikan contoh pada sang pangeran.

Akatsuki meraih sebuah pohon bambu dan mencabutnya hingga ke akar. Ia memegang batang bambu tersebut layaknya tombak, lalu mengambil beberapa langkah mundur dan mengambil ancang-ancang yang tepat. Setelah merasa yakin, sang roh hutan segera berlari ke tepi jurang dan menancapkan ujung tombaknya ke tanah. Dengan menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada bambu, Akatsuki melompat dan berhasil mencapai sisi sebrang dengan selamat.

_Luar biasa. _Athrun menggeleng perlahan, tertegun menyaksikan ketangkasan Akatsuki dan Abyss.

"Sekarang giliranmu!" Terdengar suara Akatsuki dari sebrang.

Athrun pun tidak mau kalah, ia mengikuti langkah-langkah Akatsuki. Ia memilih bambu yang cukup tebal dan panjang untuknya, lalu menirukan segala langkah yang dilakukan Akatsuki sebelumnya dan…

"Argh!" Celaka! Karena baru pertama kali melakukannya, Athrun belum bisa mengendalikan arah lompatan dan mendaratkan kakinya dengan sempurna di sebrang. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu terpeleset dan nyaris jatuh jika saja Akatsuki tidak menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan dan menarik tubuhnya.

Keduanya membisu, saling menatap lekat dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Insiden barusan membuat keduanya tak sengaja berdiri saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang nyaris tidak ada dengan kedua tangan Athrun menggenggam erat tangan Akatsuki. Di sis lain, Akatsuki mau tak mau juga menggenggam tangan sang pangeran untuk menjaga keseimbangan agar tidak jatuh ke jurang yang tepat berada di balik punggung pemuda berambut _navy blue_ tersebut.

"….." Tak ada satu kata pun terucap, keheningan mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

Keduanya masih saling menatap, _amber _bertemu dengan _emerald_. Untuk pertama kalinya Athrun hanyut dalam cahaya keemasan yang terpancar dari mata sang roh hutan. Indah, begitu terang dan murni. Bagaikan cahaya mentari di sore hari, Athrun dapat merasakan kehangatan terpancar darinya. Rasanya begitu familiar, begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar Athrun mengusap lembut kedua tangan Akatsuki yang masih ia genggam dan…

"Wa-wanita?" Seketika itu juga Athrun membelalakkan kedua mata _emerald_-nya, ia tak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru ia lihat dan rasakan. "Ka-kau seorang wani-."

_Buk!_

Athrun menerima satu pukulan keras di wajah dan membuatnya sedikit terhempas ke samping. "Tidak tahu diri!" Ia mendengar Akatsuki mengumpat padanya.

"A-ap, tunggu! Tunggu sebentar" Athrun mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin mencari masalah. "A-aku tidak bermaksud buruk! Aku bersumpah!" Ia nampak masih _shock_, namun berusaha tenang dan mengendalikan situasi. "Aku hanya-, kukira kau seorang pria!"

"….." Terdengar helaan nafas pendek dari Akatsuki, lalu ia melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Lalu? Apa masalahnya jika aku ini wanita?"

"Huh?" Athrun kebingungan, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal seperti itu, hanya saja…

_Apa benar dia seorang wanita?_ _Akatsuki, dia yang sudah membuatku kewalahan dan memanduku dalam hutan yang mengerikan ini adalah seorang wanita?_ Athrun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kalian para pria memang begitu," suara Akatsuki memecah pemikiran panjang Athrun. "Selalu merendahkan kaum wanita."

Athrun menoleh dan menatap Akatsuki. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi…" Ia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas untuk menenangkan diri. "Maaf, maafkan aku jika kau merasa bahwa aku telah merendahkanmu sebagai seorang wanita." Sang pangeran tersenyum, dengan segenap kerendahan hati ia meminta maaf.

"…." Akatsuki merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. "Baiklah, kumaafkan." Ia memalingkan wajah dan mulai melangkah dengan Abyss menunggunya tidak jauh di depan.

Athrun tersenyum menatap punggung Akatsuki, lalu menggeleng pelan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah sang roh hutan. Ia masih sulit mempercayai kebenaran bahwa Akatsuki adalah seorang wanita. Bukan suatu hal yang buruk, hanya saja terlalu mengejutkan. Seorang wanita dapat menjadi sosok yang begitu kuat, mandiri dan pemberani. Sungguh mengesankan, membuat sang pangeran semakin kagum dan tertarik padanya.

_Dia mengingatkanku padamu, Cagalli._ Athrun menengadahkan kepala dan menatap hamparan langit biru di antara celah pepohonan. _Kalian berbeda, tapi juga serupa._

Athrun tersenyum seraya mengingat sosok sang sahabat yang telah lama menghilang, betapa sesungguhnya ia sangat merindukan gadis berkepribadian hangat itu. Masih teringat jelas olehnya saat pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, Athrun memberinya julukan aneh yang membuatnya kesal. Terlintas kenangan di mana ia kembali masuk ke dalam hutan demi menemukan sosok Cagalli yang berhasil menarik hatinya, dengan tekad yang bulat sang pangeran cilik memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam hutan tanpa pengawalan.

"Cagalli?" Athrun cilik menyerukan nama gadis kecil yang baru ia temui kemarin di hutan ini. "Cagalli?"

"….." Gadis yang dipanggil hanya diam, mengamati gerak-gerik sang pangeran dari atas pohon. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti, kenapa Athrun kembali ke sini? Kenapa ia dengan sengaja masuk ke dalam hutan seorang diri dan mencari-cari dirinya?

"Cagalliiiii?!" Athrun memanggilmya lebih keras, tak ingin menyerah. Ia sempat berhenti untuk sesaat, lalu kembali berseru, "Kucing kumal!"

Panggilan itu berhasil membuat Cagalli mengerutkan dahi, ia merasa kesal sekaligus marah. Namun kali ini ia takkan terpancing, siasat itu takkan membuatnya keluar dari persembunyian.

"Cagalli…"

Setelah cukup lama bersikeras, suara Athrun mulai melemah. Mungkin pada akhirnya nampaknya sang pangeran akan menyerah dan pulang. Cagalli merasa lega, semakin cepat Athrun pergi semakin baik. Beberapa saat kemudian Athrun berbalik dan mulai melangkah perlahan dengan bantuan tongkatnya. Pangeran kecil itu sangat berhati-hati dalam melangkah, namun tanpa sengaja ia tersandung akar pohon yang menjulur panjang dan jatuh tersungkur karenanya.

"Aduh!"

"Athrun!" Secara refleks Cagalli menyerukan nama sang pangeran, dengan segera ia menuruni pohon dan menghampiri pangeran berambut _navy blue_ tersebut. "Athrun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ugh…" Athrun masih tersungkur dan berupaya bangkit, Cagalli menatapnya cemas. "Aku berhasil!"

"Eh?" Cagalli tersentak ketika ia mendengar Athrun tertawa kecil, wajah gadis itu seketika berubah marah. "Ka-kau? Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Athrun bangkit dan duduk bersila, tawa ringan terlepas dari bibirnya. "Akhirnya kau keluar, Cagalli!" Ia menyeringai dengan kedua mata tertutup, menampilkan wajah polos penuh kegembiraan dari seorang anak laki-laki. "Selamat pagi, Cagalli!"

"Ka-kau ini!" Cagalli mengacak rambut pirangnya, begitu kesal dan marah. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ia ingin memarahi Athrun habis-habisan, namun tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kanapa kau kembali ke sini sendirian?" Ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan pada sang pangeran.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Cagalli! Kau tidak akan muncul jika aku kemari bersama orang lain." Jawab Athrun jujur. "Tadi saja aku harus menjebakmu untuk keluar bukan?"

"…." Cagalli tidak membantah soal itu, ia memang tidak akan keluar jika Athrun tidak sendirian. Ditatapnya wajah sang pangeran yang masih tersenyum, sesaat kemudian sebuah pertanyaan lain uncul dalam benak Cagalli. "Athrun, kau pasti sudah tahu bukan?" Ia memang merasa sedikit takut untuk bertanya, namun Cagalli memutuskan untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. "Kau tahu siapa aku dan orang-orang menjauhiku."

Athrun menjawab dengan tenang. "Ya, aku tahu. Para penjaga menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

Kedua tangan Cagalli mengepal seketika, dadanya terasa panas. "Lalu kenapa kau masih ingin menemuiku? Aku ini pembawa si-."

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal itu." Athrun memotong kalimat Cagalli. "Aku tidak melihat apa yang mereka lihat, aku melihat dengan caraku sendiri." Ia kembali tersenyum, ingin meyakinkan Cagalli bahwa ia berbeda dengan orang-orang yang sudah berlaku buruk padanya. "Kau bukan pembawa sial, kau pembawa keberuntungan!" Athrun melanjutkan dengan mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara. "Jika bukan karenamu, mungkin aku masih terjebak di hutan sampai sekarang. Aku beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, aku merasa sangat senang!"

Cagalli hanya terdiam mendengar dan melihat sosok Athrun di hadapannya. Sama sekali tidak tersirat niat buruk, semua yang diucapkannya berasal dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam. Benarkan Athrun merasa beruntung telah bertemu dengan dirinya? Apakah ia mau menerima Cagalli apa adanya? Akankah mereka bisa saling mengerti dan mendukung satu sama lain?

"Hey, Cagalli?" Suara Athrun berhasil menarik Cagalli ke alam nyata. Dilihatnya sang pangeran sudah mengulurkan tangan kanan sambil tersenyum hangat padanya. "Maukah kau menjadi temanku?"

Seketika itu juga Cagalli tak mampu menahan luapan emosi dalam dadanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Untuk pertama kalinya ada anak seusianya datang dan mengajaknya berteman. Setelah sekian lama terkucilkan, seseorang akhirnya datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari kegelapan. Setelah melalui berbagai hal huruk, Cagalli akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang mau menerima keberadaannya.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?" Suara Cagalli bergetar dan terdengar lirih. "Aku ini berbeda denganmu, dengan kalian semua."

"….." Athrun berdiri dan dengan hati-hati melangkah untuk menghampiri Cagalli. "Kau memang berbeda," Ia menggapai tangan Cagalli dan mengusapnya. "Tapi perbedaan itu tidak selalu berarti buruk." Kedua tangan Athrun meraba sisi tubuh Cagalli hingga ke wajahnya, mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu. Ia berupaya merasakan dan mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Cagalli begitu dibenci, pperbedaan yang membuat gadis itu dikucilkan oleh masyarakat. "Aku tidak berpikir bahwa perbedaan yang kau miliki adalah hal yang buruk."

Cagalli terisak mendengar ucapan Athrun, lalu ia menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan tangan kanan. "Itu karena kau tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Ya, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dan tidak akan melihatnya!" Ucap Athrun tegas. "Karena itu, percayalah padaku!" Ia kembali menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyum hangat penuh ketulusan. "Aku takkan menghakimimu seperti orang-orang itu, Cagalli."

Tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, Cagalli menerima Athrun di sisinya. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab dengan satu kata, mengutarakan rasa percaya penuh harapan pada sang pangeran. Keduanya saling tersenyum, mengikat satu hubungan persahabatan yang unik. Tanpa memperdulikan seisi dunia, tanpa mendengar apa yang orang lain katakan.

Athrun pun menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi Cagalli di setiap pagi, membawa berbagai pengetahuan dan cerita untuk dibagikan bersama sang sahabat. Di sisi lain Cagalli dengan setia menunggunya di tempat yang sama, menyambut sang pangeran dengan segudang petualangan penuh warna. Keduanya saling mendukung dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain, perbedaan tak membuat ikatan di antara keduanya mengendur. Mereka berdua begitu bahagia, senantiasa berbagi sukacita bersama.

Takkan pernah terlupa oleh sang pangeran, sosok Cagalli begitu ceria dan bersemangat. Berbeda dengan Akatsuki yang saat ini berada di hadapannya yang dingin dan diliputi misteri. Bagaikan teka-teki, Athrun tak mampu membaca isi kepala sang roh hutan. Sosoknya begitu jauh dan berliku, lain halnya dengan Cagalli yang hangat dan apa adanya. Keduanya hanya memiliki kesamaan dalam ketulusan mereka saat membantu orang lain dan kecintaan pada alam.

_Cagalli, aku tidak akan menyerah._ Sekali lagi Athrun membulatkan tekadnya. _Meski butuh waktu bertahun-tahun lagi untuk itu, aku pasti akan menemukanmu._

_Karena sejatinya hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, begitupun saat ini dan selamanya._

* * *

**\- To Be Continued -**

* * *

_Yeah, sampai di sini dulu ya...__Minggu dpn Cyaaz balik lg dg Chapter dr fic yg lain.__Yg jlas fic yg pling ditunggu diupdate-nya belakangan.__#strategi__Thank you sdh mmpir dan mmbaca fic2 Cyaaz.__Apalagi klian yg mninggalkan jejak d kotak review, klian g tau btapa itu sngt berarti buat Cyaaz dan krn review klian Cyaaz tersandung wktu melangkah move on dr fandom ini.__So, jangan kapok!__See you next week!_


	9. Takara Mono 09

_Halo, halo..._

_Senin terakhir di bulan Juni. Waktunya Update TM ya, chapter ini cukup manis sih menurut Cyaaz._

_Yah, langsung aja deh._

_Selamat membaca..._

* * *

Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz

* * *

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter** 09

* * *

"M-e, me…" Cagalli menyipitkan kedua mata _amber_-mya. "Me… Mem-membius?"

Terdengar suara tawa di samping gadis kecil itu. "Membisu, yang benar membisu." Athrun menggerakkan jemarinya perlahan, mengikuti pola huruf dalam briale dalam pangkuannya. "M-e-m-mem, b-i-bi, s-u-su, membisu."

"Oh, begitu ya?" Cagalli mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal karena tidak dapat membaca dengan benar meski sudah berhari-hari belajar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Cagalli. Asal setiap hari kau tetap tekun berlatih seperti ini, tidak lama lagi kau akan bisa membaca dengan lancar." Athrun berusaha menyemangati sang sahabat. "Saat itu aku akan membawa lebih banyak buku yang menarik!" Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman lembut yang menawan. "Aku tidak bisa membaca semua buku itu karena huruf-hurufnya tidak timbul seperti buku ini, tapi guruku di istana sering membacakannya untukku."

Cagalli terdiam seraya menatap Athrun yang nampak begitu bersemangat saat sedang bicara tentang buku. "Kau sangat suka membaca buku ya, Athrun?"

Wajah Athrun sedikit memerah. "Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan dalam keadaanku ini, jadi aku selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca briale yang ayah berikan dan mempelajari hal baru darinya." Athrun menjawab dengan jujur. "Dengan membaca buku aku bisa belajar banyak hal dari seluruh dunia, benar-benar menyenangkan."

"Hmm, tapi rasanya tidak lengkap jika kau hanya belajar dari buku!" Cagalli melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Hm?" Athrun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti apa yang Cagalli maksudkan.

"Ah, aku tahu!" Tak lama kemudian Cagalli tiba-tiba saja berdiri, membuat Athrun terkejut. "Tunggu di sini! Aku akan segera kembali!"

"Eh? Tapi, Cagalli?" Athrun berupaya menahan kepergian sang sahabat, namun terlambat. Gadis periang itu sudah berlari pergi entah ke mana.

Cukup lama Athrun menunggu dalam keheningan, berharap sang sahabat akan segera kembali. Ia pun merasa penasaran akan apa yang membuat gadis itu pergi secara tiba-tiba, apa yang sedang ia rencanakan? Athrun tak dapat menahan roda dalam kepalanya, memutar berbagai pertanyaan yang takkan terjawab. Sesekali ia membenahi posisi duduknya, mulai dari bersipu sampai memanjangkan kedua kakinya ke depan. Semakin lama ia menunggu semakin ia merasa gelisah. Athrun sendiri heran, hanya seorang Cagalli yang mampu membuatnya kalang-kabut seperti ini.

"Athrun!" Akhirnya gadis itu kembali setelah sekian lama, Athrun merasa begitu lega mendengar suaranya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Athrun bertanya saat ia merasa sang sahabat sudah cukup dekat.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!" Pinta Cagalli begitu ia berdiri tepat di hadapan sang pangeran kecil.

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, ulurkan saja!"

"….." Athrun memenuhi permintaan Cagalli, ia mengulurkan kedua tangan pada gadis itu. Tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan berbulu bergerak perlahan di atas telapak tangannya. "A-apa ini, Cagalli?" Ia mendengar sang sahabat tertawa kecil. "Tikus?"

"Bukan!" Bantah Cagalli dengan tegas. "Coba amati dan tebak lagi, apa itu?"

"….." Perlahan Athrun meraba-raba dan mengamati apa yang saat ini sedang ia genggam, ia mulai mengenali bentuk tubuh, kaki dan telinga yang unik. Lalu ia juga mendengarkan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh mahluk tersebut. "Tupai?" ia kembali berusaha menebak. "Tapi ada yang janggal…" Athrun meraba kembali bagian di antara kaki dan tubuh tupai kecil di tangannya. "Apa ini? Seperti selaput, tapi berbulu?"

Cagalli kembali tertawa kecil. "Ya, dengan selaput itu tupai ini bisa terbang."

"Eh? Tupai terbang?" Athrun nampak terkejut, sejujurnya ia sangat jarang berinteraksi langsung dengan binatang seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini. "Terbang seperti burung?"

Cagalli tertawa sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja tidak, mereka hanya terbang dengan melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain."

"Oh, begitu rupanya…" Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah sang pangeran kecil, hari ini ia mempelajari hal baru dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Athrun mendengar Cagalli bertanya. "Mulai sekarang aku akan membawa bermacam-macam binatang, buah dan tanaman yang ada di hutan! Dengan begitu kau tidak hanya belajar dari membaca tapi juga merasakan secara langsung!"

"Eh?" Senyum Athrun mengembang mendengar ucapan Cagalli barusan. "Ide bagus, Cagalli!"

Tentu Athrun merasa senang, dengan begini ia akan dapat belajar lebih banyak tentang dunia luar yang tidak terlihat oleh mata hijaunya. Meski dengan segala keterbatasan yang ia miliki, pangeran cilik itu tetap gemar mempelajari hal baru dan Cagalli menawarkan metode lain yang menyenangkan untuknya menambah wawasan selain dengan membaca buku.

Sejak saat itu Cagalli selalu membawa hal baru untuk Athrun kenali, mulai dari buah cemara hingga jamur berbentuk aneh. Gadis itu juga tak lupa mengenalkan sang pangeran pada kelinci, rusa dan binatang-binatang lain yang menjadi sahabatnya di dalam hutan. Sementara itu Athrun tetap mengajari Cagalli membaca hingga tuntas, lalu ia membawakan berbagai macam buku dari perpustakaan istana untuk gadis itu.

Dengan senang hati Cagalli akan membacakan buku-buku itu dengan suara lantang bersama Athrun duduk di sampingnya sambil mendengarkan. Setiap hari diisi dengan tawa dan keceriaan, beriringan dengan ilmu dan pengalaman yang dibagi bersama. Tak ada kata lelah, tak ada rasa bosan. Selama empat tahun Cagalli merasa begitu bahagia menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang sahabat. Andai waktu dapat berhenti dan membiarkan _moment _ini abadi…

_"Dia takkan sudi menemuimu lagi!"_

* * *

**\- Takara Mono -**

* * *

Kedua mata _amber_-nya terbuka lebar seketika, peluh membasahi kening dan debar jantungnya memburu. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa sesak di dada, membuatnya tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan dan mengerutkan dahi di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Terbangun di tengah malam memang bukanlah sebuah pengalaman yang menyenangkan, apalagi jika penyebabnya adalah sebuah mimpi yang tidak pernah kau harapkan.

Akatsuki berupaya menenangkan dirinya sejenak dengan mengatur nafas, lalu ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar dari gua tempatnya menetap malam ini. Sesampainya di luar ia segera melepas topeng dan melonggarkan tudung kepala yang ia kenakan, membebaskan helaian rambut pirang yang sejak pagi terkurung di dalamnya. Dihirupnya udara malam yang sejuk nan dingin, membawa ketenangan dalam dada.

Malam ini ia masih melakukan perjalanan bersama seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang ia temui di tengah hutan Onogoro beberapa hari lalu. Atas kesalahannya, pemuda itu kehilangan kompas dan ia berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya kembali ke tempat rekan-rekannya sebagai bentuk pertanggung-jawaban. Saat ini pemuda itu masih terlelap di dalam gua, berselimutkan mantel dengan lambang Artemis untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

_"Woof?" _Akatsuki mendengar suara Abyss dari arah kiri, didapatinya serigala itu baru saja kembali dari dalam hutan.

"Hey, ke mana saja kau?" Akatsuki merunduk dan mengusap kepala Abyss dengan lembut. "Berburu?"

_"Woof!"_ Abyss menjawab dengan sigap.

Akatsuki tersenyum, lalu duduk bersama Abyss dengan membelakangi gua. Keduanya saling berdampingan menatap langit malam yang dihiasi beberapa butir bintang. Tak lama pikiran Akatsuki mulai melayang, kembali pada masa lalu di mana ia sempat merasakan indahnya hubungan persahabatan dengan sesama manusia. Sekilas teringat olehnya cuplikan tentang sang sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ia temui, mengundang rasa rindu sekaligus pedih yang meluap.

"Abyss?" Ia bertanya pada sang serigala, seolah ia dapat mengerti dan akan memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana? Apa dia sehat dan menjadi pangeran yang gagah?" Senyum miris menghiasi wajah sang roh hutan. "Kira-kira apakah dia… Masih mengingatku?"

"Hmmh…" Akatsuki dan Abyss tersentak dan spontan menoleh ke belakang, nampaknya pria berambut _navy blue_ yang tidur di dalam gua sedang mengigau. "Ya…" Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Akatsuki dan Abyss. "Kurasa dia… Hmmh..."

"…." Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Akatsuki. "Dia membuatku kaget saja." Wajahnya berubah masam sebelum bangkit dan mengenakan kembali tudung kepalanya.

Akatsuki melangkah perlahan, masuk ke dalam gua sembari memakai kembali topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia menghampiri pria berambut _navy blue_ yang masih terlelap dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Sang roh hutan merunduk dan menatap lekat pada pria itu, terlihat wajahnya sedikit lebam akibat pukulan yang diterimanya tadi siang.

Akatsuki tersenyum tipis di balik topengnya, lalu ia kembali ke tempat semula ia tidur di sisi lain gua tersebut dengan Abyss ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Ditatapnya punggung pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu sebelum ia bersandar pada dinding gua, mengistirahatkan kembali raga yang masih lelah. Sejujurnya sang roh hutan merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah memukul wajahnya dengan keras, namun tak ingin mengakui hal tersebut.

_Kuakui, kau adalah orang yang baik._ Tatapannya melembut, tak lagi menyimpan kecurigaan pada pria berambut _navy blue_ di hadapannya.

_Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk terlalu jauh dalam hidupku, aku tidak ingin melibatkan siapapun lagi._ Ia pun memejamkan mata dan berupaya rileks.

_Aku tidak ingin berharap lagi, sudah cukup dengan semua yang pernah kualami._

* * *

**\- Takara Mono -**

* * *

"He-hey! Jangan lakukan!" Samar-samar terdengar suara, membuat tidurnya tak lagi nyenyak. "Abyss, hentikan!"

"….." Akhirnya kedua mata _amber_-nya kembali terbuka, mengembalikan sang roh hutan dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Abyss!" Didapatinya seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ sedang berebut ikan dengan seekor serigala abu-abu. "Kau sudah mendapatkan makananmu sendiri, kenapa masih saja serakah?!"

"….." Sang roh hutan bangkit, namun ia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari tubuhnya telah diselimuti oleh mantel milik pria berambut _navy blue_ itu. Tak ingin memberikan respon yang berlebih, ia hanya melipat dan menyisihkan mantel tersebut sebelum melangkah keluar dari gua. "Ada apa ini?"

Athrun yang saat ini sedang berusaha mengambil kembali seekor ikan besar dari rahang Abyss di depan gua menoleh. "Peliharaanmu ini benar-benar rakus, dia masih saja menginginkan makanan meski aku sudah memberinya jatah."

Akatsuki menghela nafas panjang, lalu melipat tangan di depan dada. "Abyss, lepaskan." Dengan segera serigala itu menurut, lalu menatap heran pada sang majikan.

"Akhirnya!" Athrun nampak lega, ia menoleh pada Akatsuki dan tersenyum. "Sekarang kita bisa mulai memasak ikan ini dan memakannya."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika jadi kau." Kalimat Akatsuki menghentikan langkah sang pangeran dan membuatnya bingung. "Yang ada di tanganmu adalah ikan lepu yang durinya beracun." Penjelasan barusan membuat Athrun terkejut. "Karena itulah Abyss berusaha menjauhkannya darimu, dia berusaha melindungimu."

"…." Athrun tidak menyangka, ia menoleh dan menatap serigala abu-abu di sampingnya.

"_Woooof!_" Abyss mrmang nampak garang, namun sesungguhnya ia tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Oh, baiklah… Maafkan aku." Athrun menyingkirkan ikan lepu hasil tangkapannya ke dalam semak belukar, lalu kembali menoleh pada sang serigala. "Terima kasih, Abyss."

_"Woof!"_ Abyss memberi respon positif, nampaknya ia mulai menerima keberadaan Athrun sebagai salah satu anggota dari kawanan.

"Jangan cemas, hanya ikan lepu tadi yang tidak bisa dimakan." Suara Akatsuki berhasil menarik perhatian Athrun dan Abyss. Nampaknya sang roh hutan sedang mengamati beberapa ikan hasil tangkapan Athrun yang dikumpulkan di dekat mulut gua. "Ikan-ikan ini bisa langsung kita olah dan makan."

Athrun tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu mulai membersihkan sisik ikan dan mempersiapkan perapian beesama dengan sang roh hutan. Mereka melakukannya dalam diam, saling berkonsentrasi dalam tugas masing-masing. Keduanya mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan satu sama lain, rasa nyaman mulai terbentuk dalam dada.

Beberapa saat kemudian Athrun beralih pada tumpukan ranting di dekatnya, ia pun mencari ranting tambahan di sekitar untuk membuat perapian. Saat ia sibuk mencari, kedua mata _emerald_-nya menangkap sesuatu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Sang pangeran menunduk dan mengamati sepasang jamur berbentuk bulat dengan warna kehitaman yang tumbuh di antara celah akar pohon. Seulas senyum mengembang begitu saja di wajah pemuda tampan itu.

"Jangan sentuh jamur itu." Terdengar suara Akatsuki dari belakang, rupanya sang roh hutan mengawasi gerak-geriknya dengan baik. "Jamur itu juga beracun."

Athrun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu." Ia bangkit dan kembali pada Akatsuki dengan ranting yang cukup. "Seorang teman pernah memberiku jamur itu dan kami pun sakit perut karena memakannya."

"…." Kedua mata _amber _Akatsuki melebar seketika, ia pun membeku.

Menyadari reaksi janggal sang roh hutan, Athrun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Sang roh hutan segera kembali menyibukkan diri dengan dua ekor ikan yang masih belum dibersihkan sisiknya.

Athrun mengedikkan bahu, lalu mulai menyusun ranting yang ia bawa dan menyalakan perapian. Tanpa ia sadari, sang roh hutan masih mengawasinya. Akatsuki tak pernah melepas pria berambut _navy blue_ itu dari sudut matanya. Untuk ke sekian kalinya ia merasakan _déjà vu_, begitu familiar dengan apa yang ia alami dan rasakan sejak bertemu dengan pemuda berambut _navy blue_ tersebut.

_Tidak, itu tidak mungkin._ Akatsuki mengusir segala kecurigaan dalam benaknya. _Dia tidak mungkin berada jauh di tempat kotor seperti ini._

* * *

**\- Takara Mono -**

* * *

"Tangkap dia!"

"Jangan sampai lolos!"

"Periksa seluruh wilayah ini!"

Puluhan prajurit nampak berlarian menyebar luas di antara pemukiman warga, membuat orang-orang merasa panik dan ikut berlari untuk bersembunyi. Para prajurit itu menelusuri seluruh tempat, memeriksan setiap sudut dengan teliti. Satu per satu rumah dan gudang diperiksa, tak ada yang luput dari pengawasan mereka. Tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan kawasan tersebut, semua orang dikumpulkan dalam satu tempat.

Beberapa orang warga sempat menanyakan maksud dari para prajurit, namun tidak mendapat penjelasan yang lengkap dari mereka. Prajurit-prajurit itu hanya berkata bahwa mereka sedang mencari seseorang yang lari dan bersembunyi di pemukiman ini. Mereka pun mengancam warga, memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak menyembunyikan siapapun jika ingin terhindar dari masalah. Tentu hal tersebut membuat warga semakin takut dan menyerahkan diri dengan pasrah.

"Tidak ada, kami sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan orang itu!" Seorang prajurit melapor pada atasannya.

"Tetap siaga dan cari sampai ke perbatasan!" Perintah sang atasan dengan tegas. "Dia tidak akan bisa pergi jauh dengan keadaan seperti itu!"

"Baik, Tuan!" Dengan itu sang prajurit kembali melakukan pencarian bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Sementara itu di salah satu sudut pemukiman, terdapat sebuah lahan tempat warga memberi makan dan minum kuda milik mereka. Beberapa ekor kuda berjajar menikmati santapan pagi mereka, mengacuhkan keributan yang sedang terjadi. Di saat para prajurit usai menyiisr tempat itu dan beralih ke tempat lain, sesosok pria dengan jubah hitam keluar dari dalam tumpukan jerami yang menjadi santapan para kuda.

Pria itu berjalan dengan tongkat seraya menutupi seluruh wajah menggunakan tudung kepala. Ia mengendap-endap agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui siapa-siapa. Dengan susah payah ia menaiki punggung salah seekor kuda berwarna hitam yang ada di dekatnya, lalu dengan segera melarikan diri bersama kuda itu tanpa seorangpun menyadamenyadarinya. Kuda yang ia tunggangi melaju tepat ke arah hutan, menjauhkannya dari orang0orang yang mencari dirinya.

_Bedebah!_ Pria itu mengumpat dalam hati seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada tali kekang. _Akan kubalas perbuatan kalian semua!_

* * *

**\- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

**

_**Longliveasucaga**: Rasanya berlebihan klo dibilang fantastik... Biasa sja lah ya, skedar hobi. v Tp makasih bnyk krn sdh support Cyaaz walau Cyaaz sk hiatus. Haha. Scene Athrun pura2 ksandung itu terinspirasi dr anime lain; The Promised Neverland. Di situ Norman yg pura2 kesandung supaya Emma keluar dr persembunyiannya. (Klau nonton pasti ngerti). Semangat jg dg fic2nya ya, sama2 membanjiri fandom dg fic baru! :D_

_**Fuyu Aki: **Gpp kok pakai bhs Inggris, cm ya maaf jg Cyaaz ttp berbahasa lokal. Hehe. Yup, stlh baca chapter ini sdh terjawab kan klau Akatsuki itu memang Cagalli. Sesuatu terjadi di masa lalu dan yah... Ditunggu ya. :D Thank you sdh review dan semangat jg buat Fuyu Aki-san!_

_**Poppy**: Iya aku terjerat bnyk utang ini, Piye??? Mau move on jg bnyk yg jegal, parah kok. Hahahaha. Update jg doooong!_

_**amirae**: Ya memang RL itu jauh lebih rumit dr fic ya... Haha. sabar, untung bs kembali k fandom. Mksih ya, stay healthy safe jg._

_

* * *

_

_Gimana? Apa krg manis? Hahaha. Mkasih yg sdh mampir untuk mmbaca dan terutama yg review. Sampai ketemu minggu dpn dg fic lain dr Cyaaz._


	10. Takara Mono 10

_Akhirnya senin lagi ya, waktunya update Takara Mono._

_Sekedar info (lagi); Cyaaz nyomot nama chara dr fandom lain yg mungkin readers kenal. Cuma figuran kok, jd Cyaaz rasa g mslh. Soalnya Cyaaz agk ksulitan klau hrus bikin bnyk OC cm untuk jd side-charackter._

_Oke deh, selamat menikmati..._

* * *

Disclaimer: GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz

* * *

**Takara Mono**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Pagi ini semua berjalan selayaknya hari-hari sebelumnya, mentari bersinar cerah dan tetesan embun menghias dedaunan. Udara pagi tak lagi terasa dingin, cahaya keemasan sang mentari telah menghangatkan bumi dan isinya. Kabut yang menyelimuti kawasan perbukitan pun mulai menghilang, tak lagi menyembunyikan pesona alam yang memukau.

"Hmmh…" Seorang wanita baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia merenggangkan tubuh untuk sesaat, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengamati keadaan di luar jendela kamarnya. "Aku terlambat lagi, huh?" Ia mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, kemudian bangkit dan melangkah menuju sebuah cermin yang berada tidak jauh di samping ranjang. "Tidak masalah, biarkan saja dia menunggu sedikit lebih lama." Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah gadis itu ketika cermin dihadapannya menampilkan gambaran sosok seorang pria sedang mondar-mandir di sekitar tempatnya tinggal. "Toh kedatangannya ke sini tidak akan menghasilkan apapun."

Dengan itu sang penyihir berbalik, menjauh dari cermin dan melangkah pergi. Ia mulai melakukan berbagai persiapan, mulai dari meembersihkan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Cukup dengan lambaian tangan dan hentikan jari, segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan langsung tersaji. Pakaian, makanan dan minuman terbaik tersedia khusus untuk sang penyihir.

_Setidaknya biarkan aku menikmati rutinitas pagi yang tenang sebelum kau menghancurkan suasana hatiku._

* * *

**\- Takara Mono -**

* * *

"Bangsat!" Seorang pria berjubah hitam terus-terusan mengumpat seraya ia mondar-mandir dengan bantuan tongkat.

Sudah sejak subuh tadi ia menyisir perbukitan Toushaka; sebuah kawasan hutan dengan bukit-bukit terjal yang terletak di sebelah timur December City. Dengan susah payah ia mencapai tempat ini, dibantu oleh seekor kuda berbulu hitam yang saat ini terikat pada pohon. Setelah berputar-putar selama beberapa jam akhirnya ia menemukan tempat yang ia tuju, namun belum mendapatkan apa yang ia cari atau orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu kehadirannya.

"Kenapa penyihir sialan itu belum datang juga?!" Lagi, ia mengumpat penuh rasa murka.

Pria berjubah hitam itu akhirnya duduk di atas batu, mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah akibat perjalanan jauh. Kedua tangannya mengepal, tatapannya tajam. Gumpalan amarah dan dendam meluap dalam dada, nyaris tak terbendung. Mereka semua akan menerima pembalasan darinya, orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Setelah ia meraih kembali apa yang telah hilang darinya, ia bersumpah takkan membiarkan siapa pun lolos dari kemurkaannya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara lonceng yang berasal entah dari mana, membuat pria itu tersadar dan bangkit. Beriringan dengan nyanyian lonceng yang misterius, muncul gumpalan kabut tipis dengan kemilau cahaya kemerahan menghiasinya. Pria berjubah hitam itu terbelalak, menatap sebuah bangunan besar dengan bentuk menyerupai rumah kuno perlahan menampakkan wujudnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka," Perhatian pria berjubah hitam teralihkan oleh seorang penyihir berpakaian serba merah pekat yang saat ini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. "Orang sepertimu bisa juga menemukanku."

Pria di hadapan sang penyihir berdecih. Ini adalah pertemuan pertama bagi mereka, namun kesan buruk langsung terbentuk di antara keduanya. "Jadi benar yang dikatakan orang, Toushaka Rin adalah seorang penyihir tolol yang angkuh."

"….." Rin ingin sekali membungkam mulut pria tidak tahu diri yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, namun ia tidak berdaya. "Maaf saja, tapi penyihir angkuh inilah yang menjadi satu-satunya harapan untuk orang sepertimu." Tatapannya berubah, merendahkan lawan bicaranya. "Maksudku, coba lihat dirimu? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan keadaan seperti itu? Tidak berguna."

"Keparat!" Rin benar-benar berhasil menarik keluar seluruh amarah lawan bicaranya. "Jangan banyak bicara omong kosong dan berikan yang kuinginkan!" Ia melempar bungkusan kain berisi koin emas tepat di bawah kaki Rin. "Itu cukup untuk membungkam mulutmu, huh?"

"….." Rin benar-benar membenci situasi seperti ini, di mana orang-orang yang datang meminta bantuan darinya adalah mereka yang tidak memiliki etikat baik. Jelas sekali pria ini sudah mendengar banyak tentang dirinya, ia tahu bahwa Rin tidak dapat menolak permintaan orang-orang yang datang padanya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku tidak menerima sampah sebagai imbalan." Rin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap pria di hadapannya yang mulai kembali murka. "Kau harus memberiku t_akara mono _yang sesungguhnya."

"Sebutkan saja apa yang kau inginkan!" Pria itu membentak Rin. "Tidak perlu berbelit-belit."

Rin sempat terdiam, mencari solusi untuk keluar dari situasi yang menjengkelkan ini. Ia tak ingin memberi apa yang pria itu inginkan dan tak ingin berurusan lagi dengannya, namun bagaimanapun juga ia tak dapat menolak permintaan dari mereka yang mendatanginya. Mau tidak mau Rin hanya dapat memberikan syarat yang menyulitkan pria itu agar ia tidak kembali dengan persyaratan yang diberikan.

"Pergilah ke pulau Emiya seorang diri dan carilah sebuah kalung ruby yang terkubur di sana." Rin tersenyum angkuh, menantang pria berjubah hitam di hadapannya. "Bawa kalung itu padaku sebagai imbalan untukku."

Tak ingin membuang waktunya, pria berjubah hitam segera berbalik dan menaiki kudanya. Segera ia melesat pergi meninggalkan Rin yang masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Rin sempat menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berhasil mennenangkan diri. Sungguh, ia berharap tidak ada lagi tamu yang tidak tahu diri seperti dia.

"….." Rin menengadahkan kepala, menatap langit biru berhias awan putih. "Kau takkan membiarkan dia mendapatkan kalungku bukan?" Senyum miris menghiasi wajah penyihir berambut hitam itu. "Shirou…"

* * *

**\- Takara Mono -**

* * *

"Tanahnya cukup licin, berhati-hatilah saat turun." Akatsuki memberi peringatan pada Athrun seraya ia menuruni gundukan tanah dan bebatuan yang curam.

Saat ini ia dan pemuda bermata _emerald _itu hendak memasuki kawasan lembah berpadang rumput yang sangat luas. Hari sudah melewati tengah hari, perjalanan mereka masih cukup panjang hingga sampai ke tujuan. Berdasarkan perkiraan sang roh hutan, mereka akan tiba di tempat Leafy dan rekan-rekan Athrun menunggu tepat sesaat sebelum malam menjelang, asalkan semua berjalan dengan lancar seperti saat ini.

"Wah… Tempat ini indah." Terdengar suara Athrun dari belakang, saat ini mereka sudah berada di tepi lembah dengan menghadap pada hamparan padang rumput yang luas. "Seperti surga bagi rusa dan domba."

"Sayang sekali, tapi wilayah ini dikuasai oleh mereka." Akatsuki menunjuk sebuah genangan air di tengah padang rumput dengan jarinya, nampak segerombolan banteng sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

Athrun tersentak, sebuah pertanyaan kecil menggelitik pikirannya. "Jangan katakan jika kita harus melewati banteng-banteng itu…"

"Baiklah, tidak akan kukatakan." Akatsuki mengedikkan bahunya. "Langsung saja kita lakukan."

Athrun mengurut dahinya, lagi-lagi mereka harus menempuh jalur yang tidak aman. Banteng memang satwa pemakan tumbuhan, namun tidak jinak seperti rusa. "Tidak adakah jalan lain?"

"Jangan cemas, mereka tidak akan menyerang jika kita tidak membuat kegaduhan." Akatsuki menjelaskan seraya tetap berjalan mendekati kawanan banteng. "Berjalan dengan tenang dan waspada saat berada di tengah kawanan." Sang roh hutan mulai mengecilkan suaranya.

Athrun mengangguk, mengikuti arahan dari sang pemandu. Di belakangnya berjalan seekor serigala yang sejak tadi mengawasi mereka, setia mengikuti sang majikan. Ketiganya mulai melewati satu per satu banteng yang sedang sibuk mengisi perut mereka. Beberapa banteng sempat menoleh dan mengamati gerak-gerik mereka, namun tak ada yang menyerang atau nampak agresif. Sesekali Athrun merasa nafasnya terhenti untuk sesaat, ketegangan ini membuat dadanya sesak. Beruntung semua berjalan dengan baik hingga mereka hampir tiba di….

"_Rrrrwoof!_" Akatsuki dan Athrun tersentak dan menoleh pada Abyss, serigala itu tiba-tiba saja menggonggong.

Akatsuki menyadari Abyss sedang mengalami kesulitan, seekor serangga hinggap di hidung serigala itu dan mengganggunya. "Abyss, ssst!"

"_Grrr…._" Abyss tak kuasa menahan gatal, berupaya mengusir serangga berwarna hitam di hidungnya. "_Woof! Woof! Wooooof!_"

Seketika itu juga para banteng mulai panik, satu per satu di antara mereka berlari tanpa arah. Untuk sesaat Athrun sempat membeku hingga sang roh hutan berhasil menariknya kembali ke alam nyata dengan berseru. "Lari! Cepat lari!"

Sang pangeran pun berlari sesuai perintah Akatsuki, mereka dan Abyss berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju tepian lembah dengan sekawanan banteng tepat di belakang. Beruntung mereka adalah pelari yang cepat, para banteng tidak dapat mengejar mereka hingga tiba-tiba saja Akatsuki terjatuh. Kecelakaan itu tentu saja membuat Athrun dan Abyss ikut berhenti, menghampiri sang roh hutan yang tersungkur di tanah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Athrun cemas, menatap lekat pada Akatsuki.

Akatsuki sempat merintih sembari mengurut pergelangan kaki kanannya sebelum mengusir sang pangeran. "Pergilah! Tinggalkan aku dan lari!"

"Mana bisa seperti itu, dasar bodoh!" Tanpa berpikir panjang, Athrun mengangkat tubuh Akatsuki dengan kedua tangannya dan membawa sang roh hutan berlari bersama.

"A-apa yang kau-." Sang roh hutan sangat terkejut saat ia tiba-tiba berada dalam pelukan sang pangeran, kedua tangannya secara spontan berpegang pada bahu pemuda berambut _navy blue _itu. "Turunkan aku!"

"Diam dan turuti saja aku!" Tidak seperti biasanya, Athrun membentak sang roh hutan. Tatapannya nampak tegas dan tak tergoyahkan. "Untuk kali ini aku takkan mendengarkanmu!"

"….." Entah bagaimana Akatsuki tak mampu membantahnya, ia pun menyerah dan membiarkan sang pangeran membawanya pergi.

Sesaat kemudian Athrun menemukan sebuah cekungan tanah yang mungkin dapat melindungi mereka dari kawanan banteng, ia pun melompat bersama Abyss dan Akatsuki dalam pelukannya. Benar saja, kawanan banteng berlari melewati cekungan tersebut tanpa menggubris keberadaan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dalam ketegangan yang mencekam, barulah keadaan berangsur-angsur kembali tenang.

"Hahahaha." Akatsuki mendengar suara tawa dari sang pangeran, membuatnya membuka mata dan menatap pemuda bermata _emerald _tersebut. "Tadi itu luar biasa, sudah lama aku tidak merasa tegang seperti ini."

"….." Tak ada kata terucap dari sang roh hutan, ia tenggelam dalam sepasang _emerald _yang teduh.

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap lekat, jarak di antara mereka begitu tipis hingga Akatsuki mungkin akan dapat merasakan hembusan nafas sang pangeran jika ia melepas topeng di wajahnya. Sekali lagi mata _amber_-nya terbuai dalam keindahan mata _emerald _sang pangeran, membuatnya lupa akan seisi dunia.

"Oh, maaf." Keheningan terpecah ketika Athrun mengangkat suaranya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud buruk." Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan membiarkan Akatsuki lepas dari pelukannya.

"….." Akatsuki merasa aneh, hatinya gelisah dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Padahal mereka sudah tidak dalam bahaya dan ia pun tidak sedang berlari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Athrun bertanya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Ia merasa cemas karena sang roh hutan tidak mengangkat suaranya sejak tadi. "Kakimu terluka?"

"Huh?" Akatsuki tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menyentuh kaki kanan yang terasa sakit. "Tidak, bukan masalah." Ia berusaha bangkit meski kakinya terasa benar-benar sakit. "Hanya sedikit terkilir."

Baru saja Akatsuki hendak melangkah, keseimbangannya hilang dan ia hampir terjatuh. Untunglah ada Athrun yang dengan sigap segera menangkap tubuhnya. "Biar kuperiksa."

"Tidak perlu, ini hanya-."

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya, aku tahu cara menangani cidera dan luka ringan seperti ini." Athrun memaksa, tatapannya tegas.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari sang roh hutan. "Baiklah." Ia pun menyerah dan kembali duduk.

Dengan hati-hati Athrun memeriksa luka dan pergelangan kaki Akatsuki, menekan di beberapa bagian dengan jarinya dan mengamati reaksi sang roh hutan. Setelah puas, ia pun merobek lengan bajunya, membalut pergelangan kaki Akatsuki dengan kain tersebut. Sementara itu sang roh hutan tak pernah melepaskan pandangan dari sosok sang pangeran yang begitu cekatan dan memperhatikan dirinya. Terlihat sisi lain dari sang pangeran yang ternyata merupakan seorang pria yang sangat baik dan dapat diandalkan.

"Kita harus berhenti." Athrun membuat Akatsuki tersadar dari lamunannya. "Abyss, bawa kami ke aliran sungai terdekat, kita akan beristirahat di sekitar situ."

"Apa? Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Akatsuki melebarkan matanya, tidak menyetujui keputusan Athrun. "Kita harus tetap melanjutkan perjalanan jika ingin sampai tujuan sebelum petang!"

"Kalau begitu kita bermalam." Jawab Athrun dengan santai.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Bukankah kau ingin segera menemui rekan-rekanmu dan keluar dari hutan?" Tanya Akatsuki.

"Tidak masalah, Leafy pasti sudah menyampaikan pesanku pada Rusty dan Miguel." Athru bangkit dan tersenyum pada Akatsuki. "Mereka bisa menunggu, tapi kakimu tidak." Jelasnya dengan tatapan lembut. "Aku akan mengompres kakimu dengan air dingin, kau juga tidak boleh berjalan sama sekali sampai bengkaknya hilang."

Kedua mata Akatsuki melebar. "Omong kosong! Aku bisa-aaah!" Ia berusaha bangkit namuk kakinya terasa sakit saat ia berupaya menggerakkannya. "Ugh!"

Athrun tertawa kecil. "Kau memang keras kepala." Ia berbalik dan berjongkok memunggungi akatsuki. "Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku."

"….." Akatsuki merasa sangat kesal, marah dan juga malu akan dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu ceroboh dan melukai dirinya sendiri seperti ini? Bahkan sampai harus menerima bantuan dari orang yang tak ingin ia libatkan lebih jauh dalam hidupnya?

"Ayolah, kau tidak punya pilihan lain." Athrun menatap Akatsuki dari sudut matanya. "Jangan buat semua ini jadi semakin sulit untuk kita berdua."

"….." Sekali lagi Akatsuki menelan harga dirinya dan menyerah, ia menerima tawaran sang pangeran dan naik ke punggung pemuda bermata _emerald _tersebut.

"Bagus, sekarang kita bisa pergi." Athrun bangkit dengan Akatsuki di punggungnya, ia mulai melangkah. "Abyss, tunjukkan jalannya."

"_Woof_!" Dengan senang hati Abyss memenuhi permintaan Athrun, ia benar-benar sudah menerima sang pangeran sebagai teman.

Sementara itu Akatsuki merasakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya, ia hampir tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu tidak menentu, begitu kacau dan meledak-ledak. Berbagai macam emosi bercampur menjadi satu dalam dada, menorehkan warna baru dalam kehidupannya yang selama ini didominasi oleh hitam dan putih.

_Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?_ Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, merasa begitu kesal dan tidak berdaya. _Kenapa aku jadi sulit mengendalikan perasaanku?_ Ia berupaya menenangkan diri, namun gagal. Diliriknya wajah sang pangeran yang saat ini masih menggendong tubuhnya. _Apakah karena dia? Dia yang membuatku jadi seperti ini?_

Akatsuki tidak memahami situasi yang sedang ia alami, mengapa keberadaan pemuda bermata _emerald _itu mampu dengan mudah menghancurkan ketenangan batinnya. Selama ini ia hidup dengan damai di dalam hutan, menghadapi berbagai macam orang yang tersesat atau berniat buruk dengan sikap yang tenang. Namun sejak pemuda bermata _emerald _ini muncul, perlahan-lahan dinding yang melindungi perasaannya runtuh, membuatnya gelisah dan tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi dengan baik.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Akatsuki benar-benar merasa tidak berdaya dan kacau balau. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat atau bagaimana cara agar ia dapat kembali seperti semula. Seluruh hati dan kepalanya sudah terisi oleh berbagai pertanyaan dan pemikiran tentang seorang pria bermata _emerald_. Sungguh, kekacauan ini membuat Akatsuki merasa tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia ingin agar Athrun segera pergi meninggalkan hutan, namun di sisi lain ia pun ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang pria itu.

_Ugh_. Akatsuki mengurut dahinya, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sakit.

_Mungkin aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku karena terlalu lama tinggal di hutan ini._

* * *

**_-_ To be Continued_ -_**

* * *

_**Longliveasucaga**: Trims udah review ya... Bersabarlah menunggu Takara Mono sebulan sekali. Wkwkwkwk_

_**Popcaga**: Tak semanis jus stroberi yg kau tumpahkan ke wajahku kemarin. :v_

_**Panda**: Hai, Panda... Makasih udah mampir Selamat datang. Semoga chapter ini bisa menghibur dan ayo sama2 kita tetap semangat!_

* * *

_Join Grup d FB, **"Gundam SEED / Destiny (AsuCaga) Indonesia" **_

_Grupnya kecil, tp cukup rame fun. Bahkan ada role-play dg **Popcaga** sbgai bintang utama._

_Wkwkwkwk._

_Thank you sudah mampir membaca Takara Mono._

_Silakan tinggalkan kesan, pesan saran di kotak review._

_See you next week!_


End file.
